The Shade of Love
by GingerJelly
Summary: Naruto mempercayai cinta pandangan pertama, itulah kenapa dia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke si penari telanjang. Mereka berbeda, tapi Naruto tak mempermasalahkannya. Cintanya setulus ia ingin membebaskan Sasuke dari masa kelam. Karena ia dan Sasuke mencari kesempurnaan cinta. "Apapun caranya. Apapun resikonya" NARUSASU. Nantinya MPREG loh...
1. Chapter 1

" **The Perfection Under The Shade of Loves"**

NaruSasu Fanfiction

Author : GingerJelly

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

YAOI. SUPER OOC. NO BASHING CHARA. TYPOS OFC THERE ARE. IDE CERITA PASARAN ABISS..

 **STOP JUDGING ME, IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY STOP SCROLLING DOWN!**

Summary : Naruto mempercayai cinta pandangan pertama, itulah kenapa dia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke si penari telanjang. Mereka berbeda, tapi Naruto tak mempermasalahkannya. Cintanya setulus ia ingin membebaskan Sasuke dari masa kelam. Karena ia dan Sasuke mencari kesempurnaan cinta. "Apapun caranya. Apapun resikonya" NARUSASU. MPREG!

Heheh jell gak banget bikin summnya. Oya, btw ini ff pertama jell yang pake POV chara jadi maklumin klo bahasanya aneh XD. Okee happy reading all ^^

.

.

.

Rasa-rasanya, aku ingin lari dari semua kenyataan ini.

Setiap helaan nafas yang tertahan, gerak tubuh gelisah, dan desah yang menyiksa, semuanya!

Semua itu adalah bayangan hitam dengan ujung yang tajam,

Seolah bayangan hitam itu mengkungkungku. Menahanku di tempat dengan kasar.

Kalau saja, semua yang aku sayangi bisa aku pertahankan, aku akan jauh lebih baik.

Di saat tangan halus itu datang dan melindungiku, aku merasa lebih dari sekedar bahagia.

Aku ingin tetap seperti ini!

Kumohon, aku menginginkannya bersamaku.

Tetapi, semua telah berakhir Naruto...

Aku terlalu mencintaimu.

-Uchiha Sasuke-

Bila hanya hartamu yang harus kauberikan untuk satu-satunya orang yang kaucintai, tidakkah kauberikan?

Setiap reaksiku dari resiko yang akan aku dapat, setiap denyut mengerikan, dan setiap pengorbanan.

Barisan parimeter gelap yang selalu kutakuti semakin mendekat,

Setiap malam aku gelisah memikirkannya

Aku benci semua yang sudah kaulakukan dan yang kaukerjakan Sasuke.

Tetapi, sungguh! Berhenti dan tinggallah denganku!

-Uzumaki Naruto-

.

.

.

[Sasuke's POV]

Tak ada apa-apa lagi! Tak ada apa-apa lagi! Hanya seorang! Ya hanya seorang!

Aku meyakinkan diriku sekali lagi, selalu begitu di setiap malam selama hampir dua tahun terakhir ini.

Musik berdentam-dentam keras dari arah panggung di depan tirai yang menutupiku di belakang panggung. Berkali-kali aku melirik jam dinding yang menggantung di atas ambang pintu. Pukul sebelas lebih lima puluh menit. Sepuluh menit lagi aku harus keluar ke panggung, selama dua tahun ini, aku selalu mengutuki tiap malam pada pukul sepuluh ke atas seperti ini. Aku benci dengan semua ini.

Lalu tiba-tiba pintu kayu di sampingku menjeblak dengan sangat keras –aku sudah bisa tahu siapa yang membuka pintu itu, bosku. Pria berusia empat puluh tahunan itu menatapku dengan tajam dan sengit.

"Apa-apakan kau ini ha?!" teriaknya kencang-kencang sambil mengguncang kedua bahuku yang tertutup baju lengan panjang.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku takut kalau-kalau ia akan menamparku seperti malam-malam yang kerap terjadi padaku.

"Dasar bocah dungu! Ganti pakaianmu!" rasanya, aku selalu ingin berontak dan menonjok orang ini setiap ia bicara kasar padaku.

"Dengar tidak?!" raungnya keras-keras supaya aku mendengar jelas –karena suara musik sangat kencang di panggung. Aku mengangguk kaku sambil menunduk memandangi lantai.

"Kabuto!" teriak bosku kearah pintu yang terbuka lebar.

Seorang pria beambut perak masuk sambil membawakan sebuah pakaian. Oh bukan, itu hanya dua lembar kain biru pucat tipis berenda yang dan begitu pendek. Aku mencelos melihat kain itu.

"Buka bajumu!" teriak bosku.

"A...Apa?..Apa?!" mataku melotot tak percaya pada perintah orang brengsek ini.

"Cepat jalang!"

PLAK

Selalu begini setiap aku tak menuruti kemauannya. Dengan tak sabar bosku sendiri yang melucuti pakaianku yang sangat tertutup sekarang ini, aku tidak pernah suka harus seperti ini. Ditelanjangi oleh orang brengsek bermuka ular.

"Aku...aku bisa sendiri tuan" ucapku mulai gusar saat dia memelukku dari depan untuk melepas kaos dalamku. Bukannya melepaskanku, ia justru melumat ceruk leherku.

"Uhh...jangan! Lepas! Lepaskan!" aku menyentakkan lengannya kuat-kuat dengan mata memicing jengkel.

Ia menghentikan lumatannya di leherku, kemudian melepas singletku, celana jeansku diturunkan dengan cepat, berikut dengan celana dalamku. Aku merasa malu harus seperti ini, pria bernama Kabuto menyeringai menatap tubuh polosku yang aku coba tutupi dengan kedua tanganku. Bosku melambai pada Kabuto –meminta dua kain biru itu.

"Turunkan tanganmu sayang" ucapnya di samping telingaku

Sedetik dengan cepat aku membuat perkiraan seberapa keras aku akan ditampar, dengan perkiraan betapa mudahnya aku menurunkan kedua tanganku yang menutup di depan tubuh telanjangku. Akhirnya aku menuruti kemauannya, dengan cepat dia melilitkan satu kain di dadaku, dan kain yang satunya lagi di pinggulku, menutupi hanya seperempat paha atasku saja.

Sial! Kain transparan itu mengekspos tubuhku. Itu yang terjadi padaku selama dua tahun ini.

Aku, seorang _striptease._

[Author's POV]

Dua pria itu menatap sebuah tempat dengan plang nama yang ditulis menggunakan huruf abjad berwarna hot pink. Viaduct Dance.

"Kau akan terhibur di sini"

Ucap seorang pria yang menggunakan jas berwarna merah tua.

Seorang pria yang satunya, yang mengenakan mantel denim sepaha tampak tersenyum kecut melihat bar malam tersebut.

'Hah, mungkin aku harus mabuk dulu kalau ketempat seperti ini' dengus pria bermantel tersebut dalam hati.

"Mau masuk kapan Naruto?" tanya pria yang satunya agak tak sabaran melihat temannya hanya bengong, pria bernama Naruto itu menoleh menatap pria di sampingnya yang usianya terpaut 5 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Hm...kau yang membawaku kesini, jadi terserah kau sajalah," pria berjas merah tersebut menyeringai senang.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam bar tersebut. Begitu sudah masuk ke lorong berpanel kayu coklat di bar malam tersebut, musik yang memekakan telinga langsung menyambut mereka. Pria yang dipanggil 'Kau' oleh Naruto tersebut tersenyum lebar saat Naruto mengernyit melihat pemandangan di depannya. Beberapa penari laki-laki dengan pakaian yang sangat minim tersebut meliuk-liuk di panggung, di depan pengunjung, ataupun menggoda di pole dance.

'Klub gay?' pikir Naruto.

"Ayo!" Naruto menurut saja saat salah satu teman kerjanya tersebut menggeret dia duduk di sebuah sofa kosong di sudut kanan bar tersebut.

"Mau pesan minum?" tanya Suigetsu –pria yang dipanggil 'Kau' oleh Naruto.

Pria berkulit tan tersebut mengangguk pada Suigetsu.

"Wine? Vodka? Martini? Atau jus?" tanya Suigetsu dengan nada yang aneh saat dia menanyakan jus.

"Red wine saja" jawab Naruto sambil menyilangkan kakinya yang panjang, pria berjas tersebut mengangguk lantas meninggalkan Naruto menuju bartender di belakang sofa mereka.

.

.

.

Naruto memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku mantel lalu ia memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut, seharian ini dia tidak bisa konsentrasi pada pekerjaan kantornya. Usianya masih sangat muda. Dua puluh tiga tahun, Naruto pria muda yang sukses dalam bidang properti, memang baru dua tahun Naruto mengurusi salah satu perusahaan property ayahnya di Konoha, tapi dalam waktu dua tahun ini pulalah pria bermarga Uzumaki tersebut telah mampu untuk mengembangkan perusahaan ayahnya tersebut.

Berkat seluruh kerja keras dan potensi putranya yang luar biasa dalam pekerjaan, ayah Naruto tak khawatir akan kehidupan rumah tangga Naruto kelak. Tapi pada akhirnya, ayah Naruto meminta Naruto untuk menikahi seorang gadis yang jujur saja tak ia kenal. Namanya Haruno Sakura, ayahnya bilang dia putri kerabat dekat ayahnya. Naruto meminta waktu akan perihal pernikahannya, pasalnya ia sendiri juga belum siap untuk menikah, ditambah lagi dia tidak mencintai wanita bernama Sakura tersebut, kenal saja tidak.

Dan lagian, ayahnya belum tahu kalau dia itu gay.

"Ini"

Naruto mendongak menerima uluran gelas red winenya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Lepaskan penatmu disini bro, hidup hanya sekali, jangan terlalu dibuat susah. Oke?"

"Thanks, aku baru tahu kalau kau gay juga"

Suigetsu agak meringis, kemudian ia ikut menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Naruto.

"Aku kurang suka mengumbar, itu kan privasi. Tapi karena kita sama-sama gay, jadi aku mengajakmu kesini. Aku penat melihat tingkah wanita di kantor. Huhh… aku ingin menikmati hidupku saat ini"

Naruto tersenyum miris sambil mendengar ocehan pria itu. Naruto pun menenggak segelas minuman kerasnya tersebut, Suigetsu terkekeh bangga pada 'temannya' tersebut. Kemudian ia menuangkan cairan merah keunguan pekat ke dalam gelas Naruto yang sudah kosong. Ia menatap gelasnya yang telah terisi.

'Suigetsu benar, ha ha untuk apa memikirkan pernikahan dengan gadis yang tak kukenal. Aku lebih suka memilih cowok manis yang ada di tempat begini. Menyebalkan' gerutu inner Naruto dengan mata mengerling di sekitar bar dengan lampu kelap-kelip.

Lalu dengan tak sabaran ia menenggak minumannya tersebut.

'Baka' cibir Suigetsu dalam hati.

Ia menyeringai menatap Naruto mulai mabuk dan lepas kendali. Sebenarnya, Suigetsu tidak pernah menyukai Naruto, ia selalu menganggap Naruto adalah saingannya. Entah saingan dalam urusan pekerjaan, pacar, ataupun hal-hal sepele lainnya; seperti fashion misalnya. Suigetsu sebenarnya pria yang mapan, dia supervisor di perusahaan Naruto. Ia ditempatkan di posisi yang tinggi tersebut bukan hanya karena ia dan Naruto berteman lama, memang karena Suigetsu berusaha sendiri. Tapi tetap saja, pria berambut perak sebahu tersebut tidak pernah menyukai pria tampan di sampingnya tersebut yang sudah mabuk.

Intinya, selamanya ini Suigetsu ingin menghancurkan kehidupan Naruto dengan cara apapun.

.

.

.

Lima detik kemudian, musik yang awalnya berdentam-dentam keras memekakkan telinga tersebut mulai mereda seiring dengan redupnya lampu disko yang tadi berpendar-pendar meriah. Alunan musik yang lebih lembut kali ini mengalun, musik menjadi lebih berat dan lebih sexy ketimbang yang tadi. Naruto menatap atas panggung dengan cukup jelas –meski dalam keadaan mabuk- saat melihat gerakan meliuk yang sangat sensual. Suigetsu menyeringai puas melihat artis bar malam ini tampil.

'Sial incaranku itu benar-benar seksi sekali'

Cahaya bar sekarang sangat temaram, lightingnya menjadi warna hot pink seksi.

"Hmm...dia yang terhebat" bisik Suigetsu mulai memancing, menggoda Naruto.

Naruto pun meletakkan gelasnya di meja dan menajamkan penglihatan. Laki-laki di panggung itu terlihat seperti telanjang bulat, sebagai lelaki dengan hormonya yang tinggi pasti Naruto tergoda. Suigetsu memberi kode pada seseorang di sudut ruangan kemudian berbisik pelan pada Naruto.

"Kau bisa menyewanya Naruto, khusus untukmu, kau akan mendapat diskon malam ini"

Naruto meneguk liurnya saat melihat orang dengan baju transparan tersebut ternyata seorang laki-laki yang sangat manis lagi rupawan. Dan sosok tersebut bergerak semakin menggairahkan di atas panggung, mengikuti irama lagu yang sangat menggoda.

"Dia artis bar ini Naruto" desak Suigetsu semakin semangat 'memanas-manasinya' saat melihat keringat menuruni pelipis Naruto.

"Kau...tertarik padanya? Cobalah! Kau tidak akan menyesal..."

Naruto menatap orang yang sudah dianggapnya kakak tersebut, ia sedikit ragu. Tapi saat melihat Suigetsu tersenyum sambil menangguk yakin, ada sedikit rasa penasaran juga di benak Naruto yang awalnya ragu untuk melihat striptease dance macam begini.

Artis bar tersebut berjalan sambil meliuk-liuk menggoda ke arah Naruto dan Suigetsu setelah melihat kode dari bosnya, rambut hitamnya yang tergerai lembut dan tampak acak-acakan membuat semua laki-laki gay di bar tersebut semakin blingsatan menahan nafsu, hanya saja, mereka tak mampu untuk menyewa artis bar tersebut walau hanya satu jam saja.

Harganya yang paling mahal dari penari-penari telanjang di bar malam tersebut. Naruto semakin jelas melihat laki-laki itu, lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna terekspos begitu saja karena pakaian transparannya. Getaran aneh terasa menjalar di tubuh Naruto saat memandangi wajah laki-laki cantik di depannya tersebut, dia terlihat lebih cocok menjadi uke manis yang duduk di rumah ketimbang harus bergoyang menggoda setiap kaum gay di tempat seperti ini.

Naruto terpesona, sempurna terpesona akan sosok laki-laki berkulit putih tersebut, seluruh sendi, otot, dan raga jiwanya seolah menjerit meminta Naruto untuk membawanya pergi dari tempat itu, hanya saja Naruto sedang dalam taraf mabuk. Penari itu menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan yang sungguh erotis di hadapan Naruto.

Pikiran Naruto semakin kacau balau karena penari itu terus merayunya tanpa ampun. Dadanya –yang meski rata- tampak menggoda di mata Naruto yang cukup mabuk berat, striper itu pun membungkuk di depan Naruto dengan gerakan sensual membuat laki-laki yang melihatnya langsung berteriak-teriak tak tahan. Naruto seolah 'terperosok' menatap bola mata hitam cantik yang bulat sempurna.

Sepasang mata bola sekelam langit tanpa cahaya. Jari-jemarinya yang lentik mengusap dada Naruto yang berada di balik mantel denimnya, membuka kancing atas mantel tersebut lalu menarik dasi yang terpasang rapih di leher pria tersebut. Jakun Naruto bergerak-gerak naik dan turun melihat sesuatu yang sangat menggoda libidonya agar segera bangkit. Cuping hidungnya mengembang dan mengempis dengan cepat saat ia mencium bau yang sangat enak seperti bau vanilla, mint, jahe dan entah apa lagi.

Otaknya tak mampu lagi untuk berpikir secara waras, kemudian tanpa babibu dan memikirkan orang lainnya, Naruto langsung mencium bibir penari tersebut. Melumat bibir ranumnya serakus dan sekasar mungkin. Suigetsu tersenyum lebar dan puas melihat Naruto sudah masuk perangkapnya. Pria itu menerkam penari super menggoda tersebut di depan semua pengunjung bar. Usaha Suigetsu cukup berjalan lancar, tinggal memasang kamera tersembunyi dan voila… ayah Naruto akan serangan jantung saat ia mengirim video itu. Dan… taraa si penari telanjang itu akan menjadi miliknya.

Tangan penari seksi tersebut mencengkram kuat-kuat bahu Naruto, ia seolah meminta dilepaskan dari ciuman tersebut, namun Naruto mengartikan lain cengkraman tersebut. Ia langsung berdiri dan mendekap tubuh penari laki-laki tersebut. Dia meronta, Naruto tak peduli. Sorakan laki-laki lain menggema semakin dahsyat saat tangan kiri Naruto meremas pantat laki-laki berwajah manis tersebut yang sedikit terlihat –karena saking tipisnya kain penutup yang ia kenakan. Suigetsu tertawa lebar saat benar-benar menyadari kalau Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam jebakannya.

'Makanlah dia dasar bocah bodoh'

Suigetsu lantas bangkit dari sofa dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah bermain ringan dengan penari stripteasebar tersebut. Sasuke –penari striptease tersebut meronta makin kencang dan mendorong-dorong bahu kokoh Naruto. Tidak! Sasuke tidak ingin yang seperti ini!

.

.

.

Naruto membanting tubuh Sasuke ke atas ranjang king size di sebuah kamar istimewa di bar malam tersebut. Mulutnya mengulum bibir Sasuke tanpa ampun, walaupun Sasuke tak mau membuka mulutnya untuk dilumat habis-habisan oleh salah satu pria brengsek ini.

Naruto mulai tak sabar, tubuhnya memanas. Lumatannya berubah jauh lebih kasar dan mulai menghisap-hisap bibir bawah Sasuke. Lalu dengan penuh nafsu yang mengusainya, tangannya pun menyentakkan kain yang menutupi dada cowok manis tersebut.

"JANGAN BRENGSEK!"

Teriak Sasuke sekencang mungkin, walaupun tidak akan mungkin terdengar meski hanya di depan pintu kamar –kamar tersebut sudah dipasangi peredam suara. Naruto mengulum puting dada Sasuke yang bulat lantas meremasnya dengan tidak sabaran, ia sudah berada dalam nafsunya. Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk menjauh, ia mulai terisak.

"Hentikan! Aku mohon... hiks...kumo..honhh..nnhh..entikanhh...hiks...ahh.."

Naruto tak menghiraukan ucapan laki-laki itu, ia menganggap ucapannya sebagai desahan yang semuanya menggoda diri Naruto yang tengah 'dibakar' hawa nafsu. Sasuke meronta tak karuan, ia tidak mau seperti ini! Ia memang seorang striptease dan ia pernah dibawa ke dalam kamar oleh pria-pria bejat lainnya, tapi mereka tidak akan pernah bisa sampai menjamah tubuhnya seperti Naruto sekarang, mereka akan jatuh tertidur hanya saat Sasuke berciuman dengannya.

Itu karena, Sasuke selalu memberi mereka minuman yang sudah ia campuri dengan obat tidur. Selanjutnya, Sasuke hanya akan meringkuk di samping tubuh pria tersebut sampai pagi dan pergi saat pria bejat itu belum bangun. Walaupun ia seorang pekerja nista, tapi dia masih 'suci'. Sasuke masih perjaka walaupun sudah dua tahun dia bekerja seperti ini.

.

.

.

[Naruto's POV]

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Kumohon! Hiks...sudahhh!"

Cowok manis ini meraung-raung tak karuan minta dilepaskan saat aku menciuminya. Sungguh menyebalkan sekali dia ini.

Ciumanku terus turun sampai perut datarnya yang sangat langsing, bibirku menyapu permukaan kulitnya yang sangat putih dan halus.

"Cukuuph! Aahhh hentikkaannhh! Hikss..."

Tangannya menjambak-jambak rambut pirangku dengan sangat kencang seolah tak terima aku 'sentuh', kakinya juga menendang perutku dengan keras. Aku kesal juga pada ulahnya. Dia seorang penari bar malam bukan? Kenapa harus menolak ditiduri? Merasa jengkel pada dia akupun langsung menyentakkan kedua tangannya yang di kepalaku dan tanpa pikir panjang aku menonjok pipi putih itu begitu saja.

Tangisnya tidak bertambah, ia hanya memegangi pipi kirinya yang berdenyut karena aku menonjoknya. Aku bingung padanya. Tubuhnya bergetar seiring dengan senggukannya, laki-laki ini sangat cantik, benar-benar cantik. Ia terlihat sangat rapuh dan membutuhkan teman. Ia membuang pandangannya ke samping dan menutup matanya, walaupun aku mabuk tapi aku masih sempat berpikir rasional.

Aku merasa kasihan padanya, akhirnya aku bangkit dari atas tubuhnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang memandangi mantel, jas, dan waistcoats jasku yang tadi aku buang begitu saja ke lantai.

Aku menoleh menatap tubuh ramping di sampingku yang acak-acakan, perlahan akupun menghela napas. Ia memiringkan tubuh dan mendekapnya dengan masih sesenggukkan, sebenarnya aku bingung padanya, kenapa dia harus menangis seperti ini? Diakan striptease profesional. Lama aku hanya menatap tubuhnya, beberapa detik kemudian, ia bergerak duduk sambil menunduk dalam kemudian ia meraih kain tipis yang tadi aku sentakkan dari dadanya. Ada banyak bercak keunguan di leher, bahu dan dada penari ini, aku jadi berpikir semua noda itu akan terlihat dengan jelas bahkan sampai dua atau tiga hari lamanya.

Tanganku terulur ingin membantunya mengenakan kain tipis pembungkus dada tersebut, tapi dengan cepat ia menepis tanganku.

"Tidak usah!" desisnya dengan ketus.

Aku menatap pipinya yang memerah sebab aku bogem tadi, aku merasa bersalah padanya, seumur hidupku baru kali ini aku menonjok seseorang tanpa berkelahi dulu. Perasaanku jadi sesak setelah lama memandangi laki-laki bertubuh terlampau ramping tersebut, air matanya membasahi hampir seluruh wajah ovalnya. Kami diam selama hampir satu menit yang terasa sangat lama.

"Maaf" bisikku.

Dia tidak mendongak untuk menatapku. Hatiku sedikit mencelos karena dia mengacuhkanku.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memukulmu, sungguh" ia masih dia tertunduk kemudian menarik selimut satin tipis di bawah tubuhnya untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya bingung padamu" ucapku cepat sambil tetap menatapnya, ia mendongak menatapku dengan muka sembab dan mata memandangku tajam.

"Apanya?" tanyanya sedikit sakartis dan pedas, matanya yang hitam memicing tidak suka menatapku.

"Ha! Aku tahu, di otakmu itu kau pasti berpikiran bahwa aku laki-laki murahan yang sok suci. Iya kan?" mata bulatnya yang berwarna hitam menatapku tajam dan benci yang tersorot kuat.

"Aku memang seorang striptease tuan, tapi bukan berarti aku mau ditiduri oleh pria brengsek seperti kalian!"

Dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu dengan kunci yang masih menggantung, aku meraih bahunya tapi ia mengentakkan bahunya dengan kasar.

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU BRENGSEK!" raungnya keras.

"A...Aku minta maaf, aku tidak berpikiran begitu padamu, sungguh. Biar kuantar kau pulang, ya?" ia tersenyum merendahkan padaku.

"Tidak perlu bersikap manis padaku idiot! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu" desisnya sebelum akhirnya ia menyentakkan kunci dua kali dan pergi dari dalam kamar.

"Aaarrgghh!" teriakku frustrasi, kepalaku rasanya semakin pusing dan berdenyut-denyut kencang.

Aku ketempat seperti ini untuk meredakan pikiranku yang sedang kacau, tapi kenapa kesini justru membuatku semakin stres? Aku hanya bisa merutuki kebodohanku. Aku mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku mantelku, menghubungi nomer seseorang yang sangat aku percayai.

"Ambilkan uangku! Sepuluh juta yen!"

Belum sempat yang di seberang menjawab perintahku aku sudah menutup telefon tersebut. Aku menghela napas dengan gusar kemudian meremas ponsel tersebut sampai tanganku sakit.

Laki-laki itu mengusik pikiranku.

Dia orang baik-baik, aku yakin itu.

.

.

.

[Author's POV]

Sasuke terus lari secepat ia bisa, kakinya sudah terasa sakit gara-gara berlari terus-menerus. Dia sudah beberapa kali tersungkur di aspal yang lembab karena air hujan, membuat kedua lututnya harus berdarah. Napasnya memburu saking ketakutan, matanya jelalatan mencari sosok-sosok pria yang tengah mengejarnya tersebut.

"HOI!"

Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang dengan kaki yang terus mengayun berlari, ia tidak mungkin melepaskan selimut satin yang membungkus tubuhnya tersebut, tapi hal itu menyulitkan larinya.

"BRENGSEK! KEMBALI KAU JALANG!"

Teriak mereka berdua semakin geram, mereka berlari lima puluh meter di belakang Sasuke.

.

.

.

"LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!" teriak Sasuke memandang tajam dua orang anak buah bosnya.

Sejak tadi mulutnya menyumpah serapah tiga orang yang memandangnya rendah. Hati Sasuke mendidih dan rasanya ingin membunuh mereka semua.

"Kalian menjijikkan! Kalian seperti anjing Orochimaru! Cuih!"

PLAK PLAK PLAAK

Sasuke tidak menangis saat mereka menamparnya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan tamparan. Baginya, itu semua merupakan makanan sehari-hari laki-laki berusia sembilan belas tahun tersebut.

Sasuke hanya terus memberontak dari kursi, tapi tubuhnya diikat dengan kuat oleh mereka, dua orang berbadan besar tadi. Bosnya duduk dengan congkak di atas meja kantornya sambil menatap Sasuke sengit, tamunya –Naruto, yang tadi memesan Sasuke keluar dari kamar dengan muka kusut hanya sepuluh menit setelah mereka berdua masuk kesana, bosnya dengan mudah bisa mengartikan hal tersebut; Sasuke kabur.

Tentu pikiran tersebut benar, sudah sejak lama Sasuke ingin kabur dari tempat laknat ini, tapi dia selalu tidak berhasil. Dan selalu berakhir dengan siksaan semalam penuh pada tubuhnya dengan hasil memar-memar yang menyakitkan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu diuntung ya? DASAR PELACUR!"

Teriak Orochimaru –bosnya- sambil melempar gelasnya yang berisi vodka kepada laki-laki itu hingga membentur bahu Sasuke yang terbuka, gelas tersebut berderak membuat bahunya nyeri. Sasuke meringis merasakan denyutan di bahunya.

"KAU BISA MENGHILANGKAN UANGKU! DASAR RENDAHAN!"

Pria yang sudah berumur tersebut lantas meloncat dari kursi kemudian menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke muka Sasuke.

BUUUGGHH

"APA MAUMU HA!"

BUUGGHH..

"DASAR PELACUR!"

BUUGGHHH...

Selesai menempeleng muka Sasuke hingga berdarah-darah, bos tersebut menenggak vodkanya langsung dari botol. Kali ini, Sasuke tidak mampu untuk membendung air matanya lagi, dia tidak hanya kesakitan secara fisik, Sasuke juga kesakitan secara psikis. Selama dua tahun terakhir ini Sasuke selalu merutuki nasibnya yang sangat jelek.

Di saat teman-teman sebayanya sedang bersenang-senang masuk kuliah, ia harus berhenti sampai SMA. Saat teman sebayanya sedang berbunga-bunga memiliki kekasih, ia justru harus menjadi penari hina. Dan pada saat orang lain masih memiliki keluarga dan menyayangi mereka, laki-laki malang ini justru dijual oleh orang tuanya.

"Apa itu yang selalu kau lakukan?" tanya bos tersebut dingin.

Sasuke menunduk dalam tak mau mendongak, meskipun bibir bengkaknya mendesis mencaci maki Orochimaru. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tangan seseorang menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar sehingga membuatnya mendongak terpaksa.

"Ahkk! Hiks lepass..Sakit hh..hiks" Sasuke menutup kelopak matanya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"JAWAB AKU!"

PLAAAKK

Sekali lagi, tangan bosnya tersebut melayang pada sudut bibir Sasuke yang sudah pecah karena dihajar olehnya. Napasnya memburu saking sengitnya, ia tidak bisa bersabar lagi kalau sudah berurusan dengan uang. Tidak peduli Sasuke sampai berdarah-darah seperti ini, asal dia bisa tetap membuat Sasuke hidup. Sasuke mengepalkan kuat-kuat tangannya yang diikat dibelakang sandaran kursi saat merasakan jambakan di rambutnya yang makin kusut semakin mengencang.

'Bunuh aku! BUNUH AKU!' jerit Sasuke dalam hati. Ia tidak tahan dengan semua ini!

BRAAK

Tiba-tiba pintu kayu di belakang Sasuke terbuka dengan sangat kasar, mata bos Sasuke melotot melihat siapa yang datang. 'Berani-beraninya ia mengganggu' pikir bos tersebut. Dan ternyata ia adalah Naruto. Ia datang membawa sebuah koper di tangan. Dua centeng bos Sasuke merangsek maju saat Naruto menatap mereka dengan kilat yang dingin, matanya yang tajam menatap bos tersebut.

"Ti…tidak! Biarkan Uzumaki-san masuk" ucap bos tersebut sedikit gugup melihat koper di tangan Naruto, tangannya menyingkirkan botol-botol vodka di atas mejanya. Naruto menghentakkan badan dua bodyguard tersebut, ia menatap Sasuke yang tertunduk terikat di atas kursi kayu di tengah ruangan kecil tersebut.

Naruto pun tersentak melihat darah menetes ke pangkuan Sasuke, setengah detik kemudian ia menatap bos Sasuke yang sudah duduk di belakang mejanya dengan senyum kaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya ha?!" bos berambut hitam panjang itu sedikit beringsut saat melihat 'Tamu Terhormatnya' –Naruto adalah orang kelima yang berani menyewa Sasuke ke dalam kamar, itu menandakan kalau Naruto mempunyai uang banyak- mengamuk dan menggebrak mejanya.

"Eee…tidak, saya hanya...memberinya sedikit pelajaran" ucapnya kikuk sambil menatap takut-takut Naruto yang berdiri menjulang di depannya.

Naruto menatap pria itu dengan penuh kebencian, ia melempar koper hitamnya keatas meja tersebut, pria bermata ular itu menatap Naruto bingung namun dengan pandangan sumringah.

"Aku akan membeli penari itu" tukas Naruto dingin dan to the point.

Bos tersebut pura-pura tertawa dengan sangat keras mendengar ucapan pria muda di hadapannya tersebut.

"Membeli dia? Tuan, jangan bercanda!"

Naruto menggertakkan giginya semakin geram melihat bos tersebut berpura-pura, ia meraih kedua ujung kunci koper tersebut dan langsung menyentakkan bagian atasnya. Uang. Bos itu melongo tak percaya.

"Sepuluh juta yen"

Mendengar itu Sasuke melirik lelah pria bermantel denim tersebut. Ia tak percaya.

"Kurang?" lanjut Naruto menantang.

Ia mengeluarkan dompet hitamnya dari dalam saku celana, mengorek isinya dengan cepat dan mengeluarkan tumpukan uang. "Tiga belas juta yen," ucapnya lagi.

Sasuke menatap punggung lebar pria tersebut dengan nanar, matanya terasa perih karena tangisan dan darahnya yang masuk ke mata. Dia memang ingin kabur dari tempat ini, tapi bukan untuk dibeli seperti ini, bukankah kalau dengan dibeli seperti ini ia justru akan menjadi budak orang yang membelinya? Kenapa hidup tak adil?

Tangan bos tersebut meraba-raba permukaan uang dalam koper tersebut, meraih beberapa tumpuk untuk memastikan bahwa uang itu asli. Dan memang uang itu asli semua, ia menatap Naruto dengan muka topengnya.

"Ah...Tuan, aku dulu membeli Sasuke sangat mahal..."

Naruto menggeram semakin 'panas' pada orang di depannya ini. Ia membuka sebagian kancing mantel denimnya, kemudian merogoh saku jas bagian dalamnya, mengeluarkan sebuah buku persegi panjang. Sebuah Check Book _._

"Tulis berapa yang kau inginkan!"

Geram Naruto dengan rahang tertutup rapat menahan amarah. Sasuke menatap darah yang mengalir di sela-sela pahanya yang terkatup, ia memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ia dibawa pulang oleh pria yang ia tahu bernama Uzumaki tersebut. Apa akan semakin menderitakah hidupnya? Pikirannya memberat, semakin lama pandangannya mengabur, pendengarannya menipis, sebelum kesadarannya sepenuhnya menghilang Sasuke sempat merasakan ikatan di tubuhnya dilepas dan sepasang lengan yang hangat mendekapnya.

'Semuanya...sudah berakhir' desah Sasuke dalam hati.

Kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya menjadi sangat ringan.

.

.

.

Tubuhnya terbang dan membentur-bentur permukaan awan perak yang sangat lembut, ia menyukai sensasinya saat menyentuh permukaan awan tersebut. Di tempat itu sangat menyenangkan, semuanya terasa sangat mudah dan sangat ringan, tidak ada pukulan, makian, hinaan, dan Sasuke sangat bahagia berada di tempat itu. Segalanya penuh warna dan halus sekali permukaannya.

Ia menyentuh segala sesuatu yang ada di tempat itu, batu hitam yang berdiri kokoh dengan air segar yang mengalir, pohon-pohon kayu yang sangat besar, dan tungku perapian yang sangat hangat dengan cerobong asap yang entah kemana membawa asap perapian itu pergi. Padahal di atas semua yang ada di tempat menyenangkan itu adalah langit biru cerah yang membentang luas dengan garis-garis tipis dari awan.

Sasuke hanyut dalam 'dunia' baru tersebut. Dunia yang penuh kedamaian dan menjanjikan ketenangan. Matanya yang bulat hitam memandang langit luas, sedangkan tubuhnya yang seringan bulu mengayunkan sebuah ayunan kayu di tepi danau yang penuh teratai. Sasuke tertawa senang saat melihat kupu-kupu dengan sayap transparan –yang walau aneh tetap mengagumkan untuk Sasuke- terbang mendekatinya.

Tetapi saat ia tertawa pelan, wajahnya tiba-tiba merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa.

Sasuke memandangi wajahnya pada permukaan air danau yang diam dengan ekspresi tak suka, ia tak suka merasakan sakit, ia benci rasa itu. Saat ia merasakan sakit, ia seolah terkekang, Sasuke ingin bebas. Sebebas kupu-kupu tadi. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendengar suara gagang pintu yang terbuka, ia mengernyit bingung. Di 'dunia' itu tak ada pintu satupun, tapi kenapa Sasuke bisa mendengar suara pintu terbuka? Kenapa 'dunianya' menjadi aneh seperti ini?

Ada apa?

.

.

.

"Oh dia belum bangun Naruto-sama" ucap seorang pria paruh baya dengan pakaian jas hitam yang sangat rapih.

Orang yang dipanggil Naruto-sama itu hanya terdiam memandangi wajah teduh seorang laki-laki cantik yang penuh memar sambil mengusap pelan surai rambut emonya yang tergerai di atas bantal.

"Kakashi-san" ucap Naruto pada butleryang menjadi kepercayaannya tersebut.

"Ya Naruto-sama?" jawabnya pelan.

"Teleponlah menejerku. Aku ingin cuti selama seminggu ini" ucap Naruto tanpa mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sasuke yang masih tertidur pulas tersebut.

"Baiklah Naruto-sama" jawab butler Hatake Kakashi dengan patuhnya.

Ia membungkuk meminta ijin dahulu sebelum pada akhirnya dia berjalan tanpa suara ke pintu kamar, menutup pintu berengsel mahal tersebut dengan bunyi yang sangat halus. Sepeninggal butlernya tersebut, Naruto menghela napas panjang.

Ia beranjak dari ranjang king size di kamar tersebut, lalu menyibakkan tirai tebal merah marun yang membungkus tirai gold tipis di baliknya. Naruto berdiri memandangi kolam renang di bawah kamar tersebut, sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk ke kamar tersebut memantul di karpet tebal yang selalu terbentang seluas kamar mewahnya. Pria berambut spiky pirang tersebut berbalik menuju ranjang dimana ada laki-laki yang semalam ia khawatirkan, tengah tidur dengan sangat pulas.

Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah lelah tersebut, pikirannya pun melayang pada kejadian semalam. Ia sedikit geram mengingat betapa banyaknya jumlah uang yang diminta oleh bos penari ini. Lima puluh juta yen. Itu memang tidak terlalu berarti bagi Naruto yang seorang konglomerat, tetapi lima puluh juta yen diberikan hanya untuk orang brengsek seperti dia!

FUCKING HELL!

Namun, setidaknya Naruto benar-benar mendapatkan laki-laki manis ini. Dia ingin membebaskannya dari kungkungan bayangan yang sangat menjijikan. Ia sebenarnya tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba memiliki pemikiran untuk melepaskan Sasuke dari dunia hina itu, dia hanya menuruti hati nuraninya.

Karena Naruto...sudah jatuh cinta padanya sejak pandangan pertama.

.

.

.

[Sasuke's POV]

Rasanya, sejak tadi ada yang mengusap-usap kepalaku terus menerus. Usapannya memang sangat lembut, tapi usapannya seolah menyeretku menjauh dari 'dunia' baruku yang sangat indah itu. Aku ingin berontak tapi tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak. Rasanya sakit sekali, wajahku terasa sangat sakit, bahuku nyeri, dan kedua lutut kakiku kebas.

"Nngh…"

Seolah seluruh kesadaranku mengumpul di setiap persendianku, aku melenguh tertahan –karena sensasi sakit di sekujur tubuh. Tangan yang tadi mengusap-usapku perlahan menghilang, tubuhku terasa sangat hangat rasanya karena ada sinar matahari yang mengenaiku. Aku menggeliat pelan dan mencoba membuka mata walau masih sangat mengantuk, rasa nyeri tiba-tiba menyergapku.

"Aw..." desisku pelan saat lututku bergesekan dengan selimut tebal yang membungkusku.

"Tidak perlu bergerak-gerak begitu" ucap sebuah suara.

Suara yang tak begitu familier –walaupun sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya- suara itu sangat lembut, bagai beledu. Aku mencoba mengerjap-erjapkan mataku yang berat, dua detik kemudian aku mampu melihat seorang pria berpakaian kaos hitam lengan panjang yang ditarik mendekati siku. Aku agak terkesiap kaget saat mengingat pria itu, dia yang mencoba memperkosaku malam lalu.

"Kau.." desisku pelan bahkan lebih cocok sebagai bisikan –sudut bibirku terlalu sakit untuk bergerak mengatakan sesuatu dengan tajam dan ketus. Saking pelannya aku sampai khawatir kalau orang di depanku ini tidak bisa mendengarnya. Ia hanya tersenyum membaca gerak bibirku.

"Tidurmu pulas sekali" ujarnya dengan riang.

Ia menatap jam tangan hitam yang melilit pergelangan tangan kanannya. Seketika merasa tersadar aku berada satu ruangan dengan pria yang sudah membeliku ini, rasa takut perlahan mulai merayapiku. Aku akan menjadi budaknya. Budak apa? Akupun juga tidak tahu, yang paling parah harus menjadi budak seksnya.

Tidak! Aku langsung bergerak bangun dengan cepat, menyebabkan ranjang dari besi tempa ini berguncang. Pria berambut yang hampir mirip dengan marka pembatas jalan itu menatapku dengan pandangan heran, aku tidak peduli. Kakiku terasa sakit saat melakukan gerakan spontan tersebut, padahal seharusnya gerak kaki dipengaruhi otot sadar.

"Menjauh dariku!" ucapku dingin, ia justru mengernyit padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau ada di rumahku" ucapnya.

Sebelah tangannya terulur hendak meraih lenganku, sontak bermodal keberanian aku menepisnya dengan keras.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUHKU LAGI!"

Aku tidak perduli lagi pada rasa sakit yang merojok-rojok wajahku ketika aku berteriak kencang di depan mukanya. Napasku menderu karena amarah, mataku jelalatan meraih selimut beludru di pahaku, tapi gerakanku terhenti saat melihat ada yang aneh pada tubuhku. Lenganku tertutup sesuatu yang kepanjangan. Aku menatap tubuh bagian atasku, sudah berpakaian kemeja putih kebesaran.

Mataku langsung melotot menatap om-om 'kurang ajar' di depanku ini. Ia kemudian menautkan kedua alisnya menatapku bingung, tapi sedetik kemudian ia justru terkekeh pelan dengan mata menyipit dan menatapku. Aku jengkel melihatnya.

"KEMBALIKAN BAJUKU!" semburku kesal.

Pria ini justru semakin mengeraskan kekehannya, aku meraih bantal di balik tubuhku kemudian melemparkannya pada orang menyebalkan tersebut.

"Kau...meminta apa? Bajumu?" tanyanya masih dengan tertawa, aku tersadar dan langsung malu.

Aku tidak memiliki baju saat dibeli olehnya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku perlahan sambil menunduk meremas kemeja yang pastinya milik pria tersebut.

Sekarang aku baru merasakan efek nyeri di seluruh wajahku setelah berteriak kencang-kencang pada orang di depanku. Tawanya terhenti seperempat menit kemudian, walau masih terkadang terkekeh.

"Tenanglah. Pelayan di rumah ini yang mengganti bajumu. Aku belum punya baju kecil untukmu, jadinya...aku meminta pelayan untuk memakaikanmu kemeja milikku" ucap pria itu dengan lembut.

Aku mendongak kecil menatapnya tapi kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku ke selimut. Aku bisa merasakan matanya yang sangat teduh menatapku dalam diam. Suasana menjadi hening, entah mengapa aku menjadi merasa canggung pada pria yang aku akui memang tampan.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang sangat membuatku malu dan sangat aku rutuki memecah tawanya lagi. Perutku sudah berteriak meminta haknya.

.

.

.

[Author's POV]

Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke di dalam kamar sendirian, ia turun ke lantai dasar mengambil makanan untuk Sasuke. Dan selama Naruto pergi, Sasuke mendumel tak jelas memaki perutnya yang memang belum ia isi sejak kemarin siang, jadi ya... pantas saja pencernaannya tersebut sudah berontak tak karuan, membuat tuannya malu.

'Merusak suasana saja' dengus Sasuke dalam hati.

Sekarang dia merasa harus ke kamar mandi, akhirnya ia bangun dari ranjang.

"Kamarnya besar sekali" gumam Sasuke sambil menatap sekeliling kamar.

Ia takjub pada kamar berdominasi warna marun dan gold itu, terkesan sangat glamour dan berkelas tinggi. Kamar tersebut jauh berbeda dengan kamar asramanya di bar malam yang mulai sekarang tak akan lagi ia datangi.

Kamarnya yang dulu hanya seukuran 8x8 meter saja, dengan sebuah ranjang kecil, dispenser, heater dan AC yang sudah bermasalah, lemari kecil, dan sebuah kamar mandi. Tidak ada televisi, jendela lebar, dan tetek bengek lainnya yang sekarang ia lihat ada di dalam kamar yang luasnya mungkin tiga kali lipat dari kamar lusuhnya dulu.

Mata bulat Sasuke menyapu atap plafon kamar tersebut, dengan warna merah bata yang lembut, kamar tersebut dipasangi beberapa lampu. Dindingnya berlapis kertas dinding bergambar kerang dengan serat-serat halus dan menyenangkan saat kalian sentuh.

'Jadi dia memang sangat kaya raya' hela Sasuke dalam hati.

Cowok itu memang sudah punya prasangka pria yang membelinya pastilah orang yang sangat kaya raya, pasalnya, mantan bosnya yang keparat itu pernah mengatakan bahwa ia adalah striptease yang termahal. Tapi, semalam saat kesadarannya berada di ambang batas Sasuke tak lagi mampu menangkap percakapan mereka tentang berapa harga dirinya.

Ia sendiri tak habis pikir untuk apa pria kaya dan tampan seperti dia mau untuk membelinya yang notaben ia berpikir bahwa ia adalah laki-laki yang sudah 'kotor'.

Ia diam.

"Hahh..membuatku pusing saja" keluhnya lantas ia berjalan menuju sebuah pintu di sudut ruangan tersebut dengan tulisan Bathroom.

Pelan Sasuke mendorong pintu tersebut.

'Pasti engselnya sangat mahal' decaknya dalam hati, lalu terbesit rasa kagum pada pemilik rumah ini, karena ternyata seluruh inchi rumah ini terbuat dari sesuatu yang mahal.

Begitu ia sempurna masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Sasuke langsung terpana takjub pada isi kamar mandi tersebut. Sasuke melangkah dengan pandangan takjub pada kamar mandi super istimewa tersebut, ia sedikit tak percaya melihat seluruh isi ruangan yang sebenarnya hanya untuk mandi dan buang air saja tersebut.

'Seumur hidupku ini kamar mandi paling mewah' pikirnya saat ia menatap sekeliling.

Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi, badannya terasa sangat lengket. Ia lalu melepas kemeja pria tadi dan meletakkannya di kursi lantas berjalan menuju bath up disana dan kemudian menutup kain tirainya sambil mengisi air di bak berendam tersebut.

.

.

.

Naruto sudah memanggil-manggil Sasuke tadi, tapi kemudian ia hanya duduk dan meletakkan meja kecil dengan nampan berisi sarapan. Segelas susu, dan satu buah pir di atas kasur yang tadi ditiduri Sasuke. Pria tampan itu menunggu dengan sabar saat menyadari jika cowok itu tengah mandi. Ia tersenyum-senyum sejak sepuluh menit lalu ketika mengingat wajah menggemaskan itu, Naruto menekan dada sebelah kirinya.

Ia tahu jantungnya berdentam semakin kencang saat ia berdekatan dengan laki-laki yang belum ia ketahui asal-usulnya tersebut, dadanya terasa ngilu seolah orientasi kehidupannya tersebut menggesek-gesek rusuknya dengan sangat kuat –seperti putaran baling-baling helikopter.

Pria bermata biru tersebut menoleh cepat saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka, matanya langsung melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya mampu 'mabuk' lagi. Sasuke dengan santainya tetap mengenakan kemeja Naruto yang kedodoran mencapai setengah pahanya, dengan handuk putih yang tengah ia gosokkan pada rambutnya yang basah.

Laki-laki itu kaget melihat pria tersebut sudah di kamar dan ia sedang menatapnya yang sekarang tengah semi telanjang –ia tak mengenakan pakaian dalam oke?

"Kau, sudah di sini?" tanya Sasuke terbata, ia gugup.

Satu hal yang Sasuke tak mengerti saat mereka saling menatap, ia merasakan satu aliran yang lebih kuat menyusupi relung hatinya. Laki-laki itu tak tahu artinya namun ia menyukai sensasi aliran tersebut. Seolah ia terseret makin jauh dalam pusaran yang membuatnya betah menatap pria itu.

Karena tanpa Sasuke sadari, dia mulai menyukai warna biru di dalam bola mata pria yang telah membelinya ini.

"Aku sudah membawakan sarapanmu" jawab Naruto dengan senyum yang hangat.

Mata si cowok itu mengikuti gerak tangan Naruto yang melambai ke ranjang, dan ia menemukan makanan di sana. Sasuke hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

Luar biasa! Betapa besarnya efek yang diberikan Sasuke kepada Naruto, pria itu semakin tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan, namun sebaliknya juga begitu, Naruto tak tahu apa yang Sasuke ketahui tentang apa yang pria itu rasakan juga.

.

.

.

Sasuke meletakkan sendoknya ketika telinganya mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka, mulutnya mengunyah pelan daging ayam yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Lagi-lagi Naruto yang masuk ke kamar tersebut, ia mendapati laki-laki cantik dengan rambut yang masih lembab sedang duduk bersila berselimutkan handuk sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Aku baru membelikanmu beberapa baju, aku tidak tahu persis berapa ukuran tubuhmu, jadi aku hanya mengira-ngira saja"

Sasuke menerima sebuah kantung tas kertas berukuran cukup besar dengan brand nama pakaian yang terkenal di Jepang. Ia membukanya dan melihat isinya sebentar, dan ia menemukan ada beberapa pasang baju dan celana dalam di kantung tersebut. Kemudian ia membalas tatapan Naruto yang masih berdiri di tepi ranjang.

"Umm...terima kasih" ucapnya pelan dengan senyum tipis diujung bibirnya yang pecah.

Naruto tersenyum membalas senang senyuman kecil itu.

"Habiskan makananmu" ujar Naruto kemudian menarik laci nakas lampu di sebelahheadboard ranjang.

Ia mengeluarkan beberapa strip obat dan satu tube kecil berwarna putih kekuningan, Sasuke mengernyit tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia memilih melanjutkan sarapannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap leher tan Naruto yang berada tepat berada di depan matanya, kedua tangannya mencengkram celana hangat pembungkus pahanya yang sejak tadi terekspos. Jari telunjuk kanan Naruto dengan lembut mengoleskan jel pengurang memar di bekas luka-luka yang membengkak di wajah Sasuke.

"Bengkaknya hampir menghilang"

Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke mendongak hingga menyebabkan jari Naruto sedikit mencoret ujung hidungnya. Naruto terkekeh tanpa suara kemudian mengelap krim bening di hidung mancung tersebut. Sasuke menatap mata biru Naruto yang sangat jernih –warna biru jernih yang sangat mengagumkan, bak langit siang di musim panas.

Pria itu membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan senang hati, ia tersenyum saat dengan perlahan ia menarik lengan Sasuke semakin mendekat. Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa ia mau menurut saat dengan perlahan ia ditarik ke dalam pelukan orang ini.

Pokoknya ada sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama masa eksistensinya di dunia ini. Naruto dengan penuh perasaan mengelus rambut Sasuke yang mulai mengering, ia meletakkan pipinya di puncak kepala cowok tersebut. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya meresapi sebuah dorongan besar dalam hatinya sejak malam kemarin.

'Berhentilah dan tinggallah bersamaku' desah Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya mendengarkan debaran jantung Naruto yang tak normal, jantungnya seolah berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dan lebih keras ketimbang jantung manusia dalam keadaan normal. Sasuke pun tersenyum saat ia juga merasakan jantungnya ikut berdentam menggempur dadanya dengan tak sabaran, rasanya sampai sakit.

Ia hanya menyukai saat ada tangan-tangan yang lembut mencoba untuk membuatnya nyaman, ia rindu tangan-tangan seperti sekarang ini; Sasuke rindu kedua orang tuanya yang sekarang entah ada dimana.

.

.

.

[Sasuke's POV]

Lengan pria ini mendekap kepalaku dengan sangat hati-hati, seperti kepalaku terbuat dari kaca yang rapuh saja.

Namun, aku menyukainya, aku selalu tersiksa dengan tangan-tangan yang selalu berbuat kasar padaku. Entah mengapa aku bisa begitu saja menghilangkan rasa benciku pada pria bernama Uzumaki ini, padahal baru kemarin malam ia hampir saja memperkosaku. Ada satu perasaan bahagia menjalar seperti udara stagnan segar terhenti di paru-paruku yang sepertinya macet untuk menyuplai oksigen.

Dengan –sedikit ragu-ragu- perlahan aku mengulurkan tanganku yang tadinya mencengkaram celana baruku menuju ujung kaos yang tuan baruku kenakan. Bisa kurasakan tubuhnya semakin condong untuk memelukku, aku merasa nyaman saat ini.

Aku lalu menghirup wangi tubuhnya yang sangat enak, aromanya tercium sangat menenangkan, seperti bau-bauan apel yang lembut dan bau-bauan segar hampir muskdengan sedikit aroma pedas. Begitu maskulin.

Aku tidak bisa menjabarkan betapa enaknya bau parfum yang orang ini kenakan, hingga aku hanya mampu menggantikan banyak nama enak yang aku tidak ketahui namanya; fresia, coklat, kopi panas... dan entah. Sadarlah aku bahwa aku mulai mempunyai perasaan pada pria ini. Mulanya aku hanya berpikiran kalau ia bersikap manis pada awalnya, namun pada hari-hari selanjutnya setelah aku benar-benar sembuh dari luka bengkak ini, ia akan mulai menyiksaku.

Menjadikanku seutuhnya sebagai budaknya karena ialah yang telah membeliku. Aku berdigik memikirkan hal tersebut. Kusangka memang aku jatuh cinta.

Astaga, apa aku benar-benar sempurna seorang gay sekarang ini? Dan apakah pria ini juga gay? Entahlah.

Tapi, ini semuanya sudah berakhir. Semuanya selesai.

'Ini hanya topeng Uchiha Sasuke!'

Dia akan menjadikanku budak!

'Kau jangan pernah bermimpi bahwa majikanmu akan mencintaimu Uchiha Sasuke! Kau hanya seorang laki-laki biasa dan kau adalah seorang striptease!'

Batinku berkecamuk, lalu kemudian aku menarik pelukannya dengan perlahan. Pria itu menatapku dan kami tetap terdiam.

"Maaf" ucapku sepelan bisikan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya mengangkat wajahku tetap dengan kehati-hatian.

Hatiku mencelos saat menatap matanya dan mengingat bahwa dia tuanku, bukan kekasihku. Aku menggeleng lambat-lambat kemudian menunduk. Tidak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya, ia mengecup dahiku yang tertutup poni. Ia tetap bertahan.

"Tenanglah" bisiknya menenangkan, ya benar.

Aku memang harus tenang, aku tidak boleh seperti ini, aku memang selalu ingin mati! Mungkin dengan menjadi budaknya yang akan selalu disiksa nantinya, aku akan menemui ajalku lebih cepat dari yang pernah kubayangkan.

.

.

.

Kami –aku dan tuanku- berjalan bersisihan di taman belakang rumahnya yang sangat luas, tempat ini cantik sekali! Ada banyak jenis tanaman yang tak aku ketahui namanya. Jalan setapak lebarnya dari semen, namun di pinggir pintu masuk menggunakan lantai tatami. Ini musim gugur, sehingga menyebabkan pohon-pohon maple dan sakura di taman tersebut menguning dan mulai berguguran.

Aku berjalan sedikit di belakangnya. Kenapa? Aku budaknya bukan?

"Hei" tegur pria itu menghentikan langkahnya di tepi kolam ikan.

"Ya?" jawabku.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya, aku pun mengikutinya.

"Uchiha...Sasuke" jawabku sambil mengikuti langkahnya yang pelan-pelan, aku bisa melihat ia tersenyum.

"Uchiha Sasuke" ulangnya sambil menggumam.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara cicitan beberapa ekor burung di samping lampu taman, sedikit berlari aku mendekati kandang burung tersebut. Dua ekor burung dengan bulu yang sangat cantik itu mencicit semakin keras saat kami dekati.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi saat aku melihat burung-burung tersebut aku melihat diriku sendiri berada di posisi mereka. Mereka terkekang, sama sepertiku dulu.

"Cantik sekali" gumamku.

Naruto tertawa pelan mendengarnya, mungkin ia menganggapku aneh. Kedua burung tersebut sebenarnya burung asli dari Korea hanya saja, aku sangat menyukai burung itu.

"Narcissus Flycatcher. Kau tertarik pada aves Sasuke?" ucap Naruto dan aku hanya menggeleng kecil tanpa menatapnya.

"Kenapa...kau memeliharanya?" tanyaku ingin tahu, jariku mencengkram trali besi kandang tersebut. Ia hanya menatapku lama sekali dan belum juga menjawab.

"Aku menyukainya" jawabnya dengan nada yang aneh, aku menatapnya.

Ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku memelihara sesuatu karena aku menyukainya" dengan kelu kuluruskan jari-jari yang mencengkram besi kandang burung cantik tersebut.

Entah pikiran darimana, perkataannya seolah ditujukan padaku. Aku meneguk liurku dengan kaku.

"Umm...tapi...tidak seharusnya kau mengurung mereka seperti ini..."

Ia menatap dua burung yang sepertinya meloncat-loncat menyetujui ucapanku barusan. Pikiran itu nyaris membuatku tersenyum, bebas. Lima huruf itu mewakili banyak gairah, bebas hidup, bebas melakukan, bebas segala-galanya.

"Hm..." hanya itu yang keluar sebagai jawaban pria ini.

Aku menatapnya bingung tapi dia masih memandangi burung piaraannya tersebut. Hanya satu detik berlalu kemudian ia menoleh memandangiku.

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya?" bisiknya.

Aku mengerjap mencari ekspresi yang pas untuk kondisiku sekarang, aku juga bingung kenapa mengatakan saran tadi. Akhirnya...

"Aku...seperti mereka" dan hening lagi.

Aku ingin menjerit, tapi tidak sanggup. Kelu.

"Dikurung itu sangat menyiksa, aku bisa tahu karena aku pernah merasakannya" Ia tetap terdiam memandangiku, lalu kuberanikan bercerita.

"Walaupun mereka hanya burung, tapi mereka makhluk hidup. Aku tahu betapa tersiksanya harus terkekang seperti mereka, mereka ingin bebas. Mereka ingin seperti burung-burung yang lainnya, mereka ingin mencari kebahagiaan mereka sendiri. Biarkan mereka bebas...kumohon!"

Pria di sampingku tetap saja terdiam walau aku sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang langsung terpikir untuk aku ungkapkan. Aku menggambarkan burung tersebut adalah diriku sendiri yang menginginkan kebahagiaan. Kini rasanya bagai lelucon saja saat orang ini hanya tertawa pelan.

"Sasuke" ucapnya lambat-lambat.

Tangannya terulur untuk membuka kancing sangkar besi kotak tersebut. Burung-burung tersebut menggelepar saat tangan pria ini mencoba menangkapnya. Geleparan mereka sama seperti rontaanku pada saat ada pria yang mencoba meniduriku, seluruh eksistensiku tidak bisa mengalahkan beratnya siksaan macam itu.

Ia memberikan padaku seekor burung yang tubuhnya lebih besar ketimbang yang dipegang olehnya, pikirku burung ditanganku adalah pejantan. Angin musim gugur berdesir.

"Terbangkan" perintahnya dengan suara tersenyum.

"Apa?" tanyaku tak percaya, tapi ia menatapku dengan senyuman yang sangat aku sukai itu.

Anggukan meyakinkan darinya membuatku akhirnya melonggarkan genggamanku pada tubuh Narcissus tersebut. Secepat angin menghembus, secepat itu pulalah burung berbulu kuning tersebut mengepakkan kedua sayapnya lebar-lebar kemudian terbang setinggi-tingginya.

Tapi, tidak dengan pria di sampingku, burungnya masih di genggamannya membuat kepala burung betina itu bergerak-gerak gelisah –tak sabar ingin lepas dari kungkungannya. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku sebelum akhirnya ia bicara.

"Sasuke" aku mendengarkan dengan seksama ucapannya yang selembut beledu itu.

Dadaku bergemuruh kencang demi mendengarkan suaranya yang bagai genta angin, ada secercah perasan gembira di setiap huruf yang dia lafalkan. Aku mengerjap. Dan kemudian –Oh!

"Biarkan aku membebaskanmu"

Jantungku meloncat, berpacu bagai akan meledak. Pria itu langsung memelukku dengan sangat lembut satu detik setelah dia benar-benar melepaskan si burung betina.

"Berhenti, dan tinggallah denganku. Aku mencintaimu" bisiknya dengan pelukan hangat yang kian erat.

Tanpa bisa aku cegah, air mataku jatuh di bahunya. Dia mencintaiku? Benarkah itu dan bukan topeng belakang? Apa aku mencintainya juga? Benar, aku sangat mencintainya. Tidak! Kami... saling mencintai.

TBC

syubiduu biduu jumpa lagi di ff baru jell /kecup atu2/ :* thx buat Nabilah Dwi Sendika yg udah ngingetin aku buat publish hehe XD

Dann btw jell tau theme ff ini pasaran bgt emang jalan ceritanya, tp apapun ide yg nongol bakalan jell bikin cerita demi kelangsungan hidup NARUSASU :V

Ogayy… yok ah review… makin banyak review, makin semangat jell ngetik nextnya XD


	2. Chapter 2

" **The Perfection Under The Shade of Loves"**

NaruSasu Fanfiction

Author : GingerJelly

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

OOC. NO BASHING CHARA. TYPOS OFC THERE ARE. **STOP JUDGING ME, IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY STOP SCROLLING DOWN!**

Summary : Naruto mempercayai cinta pandangan pertama, itulah kenapa dia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke si penari telanjang. Mereka berbeda, tapi Naruto tak mempermasalahkannya. Cintanya setulus ia ingin membebaskan Sasuke dari masa kelam. Karena ia dan Sasuke mencari kesempurnaan cinta. "Apapun resikonya" NARUSASU. MPREG!

.

.

.

Dan kenangan-kenangan tajam, yang teringat jelas olehku,

Sepasang lengan hangat penuh kasih sayang memelukku, saat itulah...aku merasa terlindungi

Apabila aku mampu menghentikan waktu,

Apabila aku mampu membuat hangat hanya kita berdua,

Kali ini, aku bisa merasakannya... Kebebasan yang terjanjikan... Dicintai yang tersampaikan

Setelah dan sebelum aku meyakinkan sensasi menggetarkan ini

Kumohon... berjanjilah padaku! Bersama-samalah denganku.

Aku mengetahuinya, ini bukanlah tentang cinta yang biasa...

 **-Uchiha Sasuke-**

Seperti waktu pertama kali sejak malam itu bukan?

Gerakan tubuh gelisah, helaan nafas resah, dan tidur dalam bayang-bayang...

Tidak! Tidak! Kumohon! Berhentilah menangis!

Aku tahu, Aku tahu! Inilah yang kusebut sebagai sensasi cinta kita Sasuke

Mengertilah! Kumohon... jangan menangis!

Aku sudah berjanji padamu... apabila semuanya selesai, aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi

Kita bisa melihat masa depan yang jauh lebih baik.

Aku berjanji untuk selalu membawamu dalam senyuman...

 **-Uzumaki Naruto** **-**

.

.

.

[Author's POV]

Naruto mendekap Sasuke semakin dalam ketika laki-laki itu tak membalas pelukannya, ia memang belum tahu kenapa tiba-tiba dia memeluk Sasuke setelah dia mengatakan membebaskan cowok berbibir merah tersebut. Pria itu hanya dapat membaca apa yang dia rasakan dari sensasi pada saat ia menatap wajah polos Sasuke, membingungkan memang.

Tapi, kalian percaya tentang cinta pandangan pertama? Itu adalah hak kalian tentang teori klasik tersebut, namun baik Naruto maupun Sasuke sangat mempercayai hal tersebut –terutama bagi Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." bisik Naruto menyandarkan pipinya pada bahu kiri Sasuke dengan lembut, matanya tertutup menghirup bau lembut yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Ya...Uzumaki-san...?"

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, Naruto tersenyum.

"Peluk aku!" pinta Naruto.

Sasuke berdigik pelan merasakan hembusan napas Naruto yang sangat hangat di ceruk lehernya, sangat kontras dengan udara musim gugur yang sangat dingin. Sasuke bisa merasakannya, sesuatu desiran yang menyenangkan terasa meliputi hatinya, dia merasa sangat nyaman dan terlindungi dalam dekapan Naruto. Seolah posesive, namun kedua lengan Naruto yang memberikanlaki-laki manis itu ketenangan membuatnya merasa yakin bahwa tuannya tersebut sangat lembut dan tak akan menyakitinya. Bayangan hitam itu mulai pudar seiring bisikan-bisikan dari suara Naruto yang bagai candu baru bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke meletakkan dagunya di bahu lebar Naruto, kedua lengannya yang terbungkus kaos ungu pastel kepanjangan memeluk balas pelukan pria tersebut. Melingkarkannya di punggung dan pinggang Naruto, mereka berdua mencoba untuk menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, dari balik pintu kaca balkon belakang rumah, Kakashi tersenyum penuh arti pada kedua orang tersebut.

'Semoga Naruto-sama bisa berbahagia. Tuhan Memberkati kalian berdua." Doa Kakashi, kemudian membalik badan meneruskan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan memasuki rumah, saat udara mulai turun Naruto yang membimbing Sasuke agar kembali ke rumah yang hangat tersebut. Naruto bisa merasakan kebahagiaan seolah menyebar di sekujur tubuhnya, dia sudah mengungkapkan apa yang paling dia ingin katakan kepada Sasuke. Jadilah laki-laki tampan berambut pirang itu berjalan masuk sembari menggandeng telapak tangan putih Sasuke yang lembut bagaikan satinnya.

"Kau akan pindah kamar Sasuke,"

Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba saat mereka menaiki tangga lantai kedua rumah mewah tersebut. Membuat Sasuke terkejut dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke mencoba mendengarkan sekali lagi. Naruto menoleh menatapnya dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Kau akan sekamar denganku."

DEG!

Perlahan pemikiran negatif tentang Naruto kembali mengapung di pikiran Sasuke.

Sekamar dengannya?! Dan... Bukankah itu pertanda yang buruk bagi seorang asing –mantan penari telanjang pula- dan laki-laki gay yang berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan waktu yang sama pula?Tiba-tiba kenangan gelap yang pernah Sasuke alami membuatnya berjalan seperti robot yang dituntun.

Naruto membaca perubahan air muka Sasuke, buru-buru ia menambahkan kalimatnya sebelum Sasuke berubah ketakutan dan lari menjauh.

"Aku tidur di sofa," Sasuke menatapnya tak percaya.

Tidur di sofa? Itu akan membuat leher sakitkan? Pemuda manis itu menatap punggung Naruto dengan pandangan bersalah. Naruto rela tidur di sofa supaya dia bisa tidur nyaman di ranjang, Sasuke merasa kikuk. Dia dibeli tapi diperlakukan layaknya tuan putri di rumah majikannya.

"A-aku saja… yang di sofa" gerung Sasuke pelan.

Langkah Naruto kemudian terhenti di anak tangga itu memutar tubuh tinggi tegapnya lantas memandang wajah tangan Naruto terangkat untuk mengusap puncak kepala Sasuke yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Tidak usah sungkan padaku… ya?"

"Tapi…"

Telunjuk Naruto keburu menutup bibir persik itu untuk kembali tersenyum begitu tulus hingga membuat wajah Sasuke bersemu merah.

"Lewat sini" kata Naruto.

Sedikit ragu Sasuke akhirnya mengikuti langkah kaki tuannya tersebut. Sasuke memperkirakan kamar Naruto berada di sayap kanan rumah tersebut, sedikit ke belakang dari kamar awalnya. Ia menghela napas tanpa suara ketika mereka mendekati sebuah pintu yang besarnya mencapai dua kali tubuhnya. Naruto mendorong gagang pintu tersebut lalu mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk terlebih dahulu, Sasuke memang merasa ragu untuk masuk 'sarang' tuannya itu, namun pria itu mengangguk dengan senyuman yang menenangkan.

[Sasuke's POV]

Seandainya kalian berada berada di posisiku, aku yakin kalian juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kamarnya –kamar tuanku, luar biasa besar dan mewah. Dengan kertas dinding bermotif bulat dan garis berwarna kuning oranye pekat yang sangat dominan, kamar sejuk tersebut memiliki sebuah ranjang besar dengan tiang besi tempa berukir dan berlapis warna putih tulang yang sangat bersih, tepat di depan ranjang tersebut terdapat nakas coklat tua dengan televisi di atasnya, lengkap dengan stereodan play station _,_ kepala ranjang di isi dengan bingkai-bingkai foto pria di belakangku ini.

Satu set sofa hitam di sudut kiri kamar –disamping kiri pintu kamar, sebelahnya terdapat akuarium tak terlalu besar yang berisi beberapa ikan kecil. Bibirku sedikit terangkat melihat ikan-ikan itu, setidaknya ada hiburan mungil di kamar besar ini.

Nakas lampu tidur yang memisahkan ranjang dengan akuarium tersebut, lampu tidurnya pun sangat berkelas; tampak seperti berlapis emas asli dan berkilauan. Tepat di samping kanan ranjang, ada dua buah rak buku –yang penuh, di tengah-tengah rak besar tersebut, sebuah sofa pasir berwarna oranye diposisikan di bawah lampu baca yang melengkung cantik. Di belakang rak buku itu, terdapat sebuah ruangan bertembok yang tidak aku ketahui isinya.

Aku lantas melangkah ke lebih dalam dan mataku pun bergeser ke sampingnya lagi, tepat di samping pintu kaca balkon yang lebar, terdapat sebuah meja dengan tumpukan buku. Sebuah kursi putar dan sebuah komputer lengkap dengan tetek bengek yang aku yakini sebagai ruang kerja kantornya saat ia di rumah.

Di bibir pintu balkon tersebut berdiri sebuah teropong bintang yang sangat bagus. Aku menyentuh kecil teleskop tersebut, sedikit ingin tahu dengan benda itu namun takut akan merusaknya. Di sisiku, disekat dengan rak buku kaca berisi dokumen-dokumen penting kurasa, ada sebuah mini bar, lengkap dengan rak-rak berisi minuman alkohol, meja bartender,penggantung gelas, dan lemari pendingin.

Dindingnya yang bercat cokelat kenari kalem juga ditempeli bingkai-bingkai foto pria itu dengan seorang wanita paruh baya dan pria paruh baya, pikirku mereka adalah orang tuanya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, dia memiliki keluarga yang lengkap dan begitu menyayanginya. Pasti begitu, pikirku. Namun, aku segera terlepas dari rasa kagum yang menggayut-gayut manja karena terpesona pada setiap seluk-beluk inchi kamar yang lebih luas dari kamarku yang awal tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya menyadarkanku dari pandangan luar biasa tadi, aku membalik badan dan melihatnya duduk di lengan sofa, kemudian ia tersenyum saat melihatku tersenyum dan aku hanya menggeleng.

"Kamarmu...sangat bagus," ujarku jujur. Mata hitamku menatap langit-langit kamar berlapis peredam suara berwarna silver _._ Ia terkekeh membuatku menatapnya lagi –tak akan pernah bosan sepertinya.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanyaku dengan pandangan bingung, ia kemudian berdiri.

"Kau" jawabnya enteng.

"Hn?" aku merasakan rasa 'panas' menjalari kedua pipiku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku harapkan darimu. Tetapi aku benar-benar tidak mengira betapa... betapa..." ia menggigit bibirnya pelan.

Dan aku masih tetap setia menunggunya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Akhirnya aku membuka mulut hendak merespon –mungkin lebih tepatnya menanyakan, tapi ia melanjutkannya dalam nada yang mantap dan jelas.

"...berharganya kau bagiku" sudut-sudut bibirku serasa terangkat membentuk lengkungan dari tipis menuju jelas. Sensasi aneh nan menggelitik yang belum pernah aku rasakan seolah mengejarku menuju puncak kepahaman dari situasi ini, dia...

"Aku... tidak tahu kenapa, hanya saja... kau... berbeda Sasuke" aku belum berkomentar sama sekali atas ucapannya barusan.

Masih terlalu khidmat mendengarkan penuturannya yang membuatku membumbung. Wajahnya kini melembut rileks, ia tampak berpikir.

"Sasuke... kau percaya tentang... umm... cinta pandangan pertama?" tanyanya dengan nada yang menghilang di ujungnya, aku menimang sedetik dengan cepat lantas mengangguk yakin. Senyum di bibir tipis tuanku merekah dengan sangat lebar, air muka bahagia tampak menyelubunginya.

Membuat wajahku memerah meskipun aku mencoba menutupinya dengan ekspresi datar, namun sepertinya hal itu tidak berpengaruh pada laki-laki tampan di depanku ini.

Uhh… membuatku kikuk saja, apalagi ketika mulutku terbuka dan bertanya padanya.

"Apa... artinya itu?" tanyaku malu, mungkin ia akan menganggapku tak sabaran kali ini.

Derap sepatunya yang menghantam lembut karpet hitam tebal di bawah kami terdengar sangat nyaring ketika tidak ada lagi percakapan di antara kami berdua. Dan ketika dia semakin dekat padaku yang berdiri terpaku di temapt, aroma parfumnya yang menguar jelas di penjuru ruangan ini membuatku langsung menjadi sangat ringan. Ia menengadahkan wajahku, menatap langsung ke dalam mataku yang selalu takjub melihat wajah tampannya.

"Kau adalah tanggung jawabku sepenuhnya mulai sekarang, mengerti?" aku mengerjap sedikit bingung. Aku tak mengerti ucapannya, bukankah memang begitu seharusnya?

Ia sudah membeliku sejak kemarin malam, tentu saja aku adalah tanggung jawabnya bukan.

"Apa... maksud tuan?" lagi-lagi ia terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Berhentilah memanggilku 'tuan'Sasuke! Aku tidak suka kalau kau memanggilku begitu"

Aku merasa jantungku memompa darah semakin kencang, membuatku jadi semakin gugup kala tatapan matanya yang teduh menyambutku dalam seketika.Seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah melihat laki-laki setampan dia, selain aku tentunya.

"Tapi... kau.. kaukan yang sudah... membeliku..." suaraku seolah tercekat di tenggorokan ketika aku mengatakan 'membeli', kata itu terdengar sangat rendahan.

"Panggil aku Naruto saja, oke?" bisiknya merdu.

Aku merasakan terpaan napasnya yang hangat mengenai permukaan kulit wajahku yang semakin terasa memerah saking malunya. Sekarang baru aku paham; Uzumaki... Naruto. Rasanya kepalaku menjadi begitu pening akibat bisikan kecil dari Naruto.

"Ke... kenapa? Bukankah Itu... tidak sopan..."

"Tidak sopan? Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan nada seringan bulu, ia lantas menurunkan tangannya ke sisi leherku, mengusap dengan sayang tengkukku mengirimkan berjuta-juta sensasi aneh yang bisa terasa sangat menggembirakanku.

Gelenyar aneh yang membuat dadaku geli karena perasaan asing yang tiba-tiba datang menyusup ke dalam hatiku.

"Kau tuanku" begitu jawabku dengan polos.

Ia hanya diam sebagai jawaban walau ia tetap tak menghilangkan senyuman di bibirnya yang berisi. Bibir yang sungguh menarik perhatianku sejak malam di bar itu. Bibir laki-laki yang sangat lembut tanpa aroma rokok sama sekali.

"Panggil aku Naruto" perintahnya sekali lagi.

Kali ini aku semakin gugup, hanya kata 'Naruto' tetapi itu terlihat sangat intim untuk kami yang baru saja saling kenal. Apalagi kami tahu perbedaan sosial kami sangat jelas berbeda.

Akhirnya selama beberapa saat aku hanya terdiam setelah merapatkan tubuhnya padaku, membiarkanku semakin masuk ke dalam rengkuhannya lagi. Dia sangat hangat. Aku hanya menyandarkan kepalaku di bawah lehernya, ia begitu tinggi tegap membuatnya harus sedikit membungkuk ketika memelukku.

Perasaan hangat kembali menyelimutiku, aku tersenyum. Pelan-pelan kubuka bibirku, kemudian berbisik supaya Naruto dengar suaraku yang bergetar.

"Naruto..."

Bisa kurasakan kalau ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggungku, ia meremasnya tanpa nafsu –hanya ada perasaan sayang disana, dan aku menyukainya.Betapa aku sangat menginginkan pelukan seperti ini semenjak lama sekali.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." baru setelah aku sempurna mengatakannya, Naruto mengangkat tubuhku dengan sangat mudah. Memutar-mutarkanku di udara, membuatku –pada akhirnya- bisa tertawa lepas tanpa harus tertahan oleh perasaan sesakdi dada tentang cap mantan penari telanjang dan pembelinya.

.

.

.

[Naruto's POV]

Kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya saat orang yang kalian cintai melakukan sesuatu yang kalian minta? Aku sedang merasakannya man! Such a pretty moment I ever had.

Sensasi yang kami miliki terasa sangat kencang menghantam pikiranku, aku sedang dimabuk kepayang oleh Sasuke saat ia akhirnya menyebut namaku, dengan tanpa embel-embel yang terkesan sangat tua. 'Tuan'. Ck… embel-embel tua bangkatersebut sangat tidak cocok diterapkan di namaku jika itu Sasuke yang mengucapkannya.

Tawanya masih bergemerincing bahkan setelah aku menurunkan tubuh ringannya dari udara, kami saling menatap. Membiarkan mata hitam dan biru kami yang berbicara. Aku ingin sekali menciumnya, tapi langsung ku enyahkan pikiran priaku yang mulai 'ngelantur' tersebut jauh-jauh. Aku takut membuatnya berteriak ketakutan dan menangis seperti malam itu.

Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau dia sendiri tak menyetujuinya. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatnya menangis, ya...kekasihku tidak boleh menangis.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke pelan saat menyadari aku melamun menatapnya.

Kedua tangannya meraih kaosku dan memeganginya, seolah dia akan lepas dariku. Aku menggeleng lambat-lambat.

"Oh" Jawabnya singkat –sangat singkat, aku agak sebal saat dia hanya menjawab dengan sepatah gumaman begitu.

"Boleh, aku tanya sesuatu?" tanyanya menatap kain kaosku, aku mengernyit.

"Tentu" jawabku dengan suara tersenyum.

Ia lantas mendongak, menatapku dengan pandangan ingin tahu yang sangat besar.

"Kenapa... kau mau membeliku?" aku sedikit terkejut karena dia menanyakan perihal ini, tidak menyangka kalau ia akan bertanya.

"Aku... sudah menjawabnya bukan?" ia mengerutkan kening putihnya bingung, ia melanjutkan.

"Kapan?" aku terkekeh geli kemudian mengusap rambut hitamnya yang sangat halus.

"Saat aku melepaskan burung betina tadi" ia mengerjap pelan.

Ya Tuhan! Dia sangat terlihat polos dan manis, benar-benar mirip cewek. Kenapa dia bisa menjadi penari klub malam begitu?

Mulutnya membentuk huruf O, mengerti maksudku.

Aku ingin bertanya tentang bagaimana caranya dia menjadi seorang penari telanjang, tapi disituasi romantis seperti ini tentu saja aku tidak ingin merusak momen manis yang kuharap bisa menjadi pembuka jalan hubunganku dengan Sasuke.

"Kau kan tadi hanya mengatakan 'Biarkan aku membebaskanmu' begitu" ucapnya dengan merengut tidak puas. Aku tersenyum kecil dan jariku menelusuri wajahnya yang terlihat tirus.

"Ya. Aku janji padamu"

"Janji apa?" tanyanya mulai penasaran dan kebingungan atas bisikanku, nada suaranya sekarang terdengar lebih terbuka ketimbang sepagi tadi.

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu dan membuatmu tersenyum" ujarku sambil menarik perlahan bibir bawahnya kekiri dan kekanan.

Well, aku tidak mungkin menarik sudut-sudut bibir kiri dan kanannya. Sedang luka bukan?

"Sungguh?" bisiknya parau. Aku pun mengangguk kemudian menunduk menyamakan mataku dengan matanya yang mulai berair, buru-buru aku menyeka ujung matanya dengan ibu jariku.

"Aku janji" bisikku tanpa ragu.

Sempurna, air mata itu sempurna jatuh di pipi lebam Sasuke.

Aku tidak tahu, entah itu air mata bahagia atau air mata kesedihan, tapi yang terpenting aku tidak akan lagi membuatnya menangis. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu ada untuknya. Bertahan hanya untuk bersama laki-laki yang telah mencuri hatiku seutuhnya.

"Sssttt... jangan menangis"

Untuk sekarang, aku hanya bisa membiarkan dia menumpahkan seluruh 'kesedihan' yang dia pendam seorang diri sebelum ia kuambil dari tempat terkutuk itu. Aku tahu Sasuke sangat lelah. Lelah fisik, mental, dan pikiran. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang lebih tepat, jauh lebih tepat ketimbang sekarang untuk mengatakan bahwa aku teramat mencintainya. Dan aku tak mau kehilangannya.

Aku rela memberikan seluruhnya hanya untuk terus mempertahankan Sasuke di sisiku.

.

.

.

[Author's POV]

 **End of Autumn. Beginning of December.**

 **Konoha,** **Japan** **.** **9.50am.**

Kini sudah tepat dua minggu bagi Sasuke dalam kehidupannya yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajatdari dua minggu yang lalu. Ia sangat bahagia, semua ini bagai euforia yang menghentakkannya jauh melayang ke langit –tak mau turun.

Sasuke memang sekamar dengan Naruto. Pada hari-hari awal ia tidur satu kamar dengannya ia 'sedikit' tega melihat Naruto tidur meringkuk di sofa besar kamar mereka.Namun, pada hari ketiga, Sasuke meminta Naruto tidur satu ranjang dengannya juga.

Sasuke di sisi kanan dan Naruto di sisi kiri. Naruto tak pernah macam-macam pada Sasuke. Dia teramat mengasihi cowok cantik ini, jadi jangan harap kalau ia akan dengan tiba-tiba 'menerkam' Sasuke ketika ia tertidur.Lagi pula pria pirang itu sudah berjanji pada Sasuke sendiri.

Pagi hari ini mereka sarapan bersama di meja makan, hanya berdua.Ya… seperti hari-hari biasanya.

"Aku tidak akan pulang sangat sore, aku hanya ada satumeetinghari ini. Mungkin jam empat atau paling lambat jam lima sudah sampai rumah"

Ucap Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang menumpuk sandwichnya sendiri. Ia menatap Naruto bingung mau menjawab bagaimana, dia kan tidak tahu tentang perkantoran sama sekali.

"Umm... iya baiklah" jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Narutomenelan sarapan ringannya terlebih dahulu kemudian bicara lagi.

"Kita bisa pergi jalan-jalan nanti sore"

"Jalan-jalan?" beo Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk sambil mengunyah rotinya.Matanya menyorotkan ajakan yang cukup menggiurkan untuk Sasuke. Sasuke tidak pernah jalan-jalan lagi semenjak dia 'tinggal' di bar malam Orochimaru. Jadi ajakan Naruto kali ini lumayan menggelitiknya.

Tapi… Naruto mau mengajaknya kemana? Pikir Sasuke

"Mungkin… kita membeli beberapa pakaian lagi dan... perlengkapan lainnya untukmu" jawab Naruto seolah mampu membaca pikiran selintas Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum manis kemudian mengangguk setuju dengan ajakan tersebut. Lagian Naruto belum sempat membelikannya baju-baju ganti yang lebih pas ukurannya dengan tubuh sekalian dia ingin beli baju hangat mumpung sebentar lagi musim dingin.

"Baiklah…"

Naruto terkekeh kecil.

Sasukekemudian menutupkan selembar roti tawar tanpa kulit ke sandwichnya. Langsung mengambilnya, dan siap untuk dimakan. Sebenarnya kebesaran, hingga tiba-tibaNaruto menahan tangan Sasuke dan meraih sarapannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya kekasihnya itu sembari menatap Narutoyang meraih sarapannya, pria itu tersenyum puas setelah memotongkan sandwichSasuke menjadi empat bagian yang lebih kecil-kecil.

"Kau tidak akan bisa memakannya kalau tidak memotongnya terlebih dahulu" ujar Naruto lalu menyerahkkan piring berisi makanan Sasuke.

Dan laki-lakiberambut hitam legam itu hanya tersenyum malu.

Ia sangat bisa dikata tak pernah berlatih menggunakan peralatan makan dengan lengkap. Bahkan Sasuke tak tahu yang mana pisau untuk steak,yang mana pisau untuk makanan penutup, untuk makanan utama.Ia juga tak tahu fungsi piring, garpu dan sendok berbeda ukuran yang selalu terpasang di meja makan setiap kali mereka makan.Jelasnya Sasuke buta table manner.

"Aku berangkat dulu. Kalau kau perlu sesuatu, kau minta tolong saja pada Kakashi-san"

Sasuke mengangguk patuh dan kembali menggigit roti isinya tersebut. Sebelum Naruto benar-benar melangkah keluar, ia masih sempat mengusap rambut pantat ayam milik Sasuke supaya mengundang dengusan kecil dari cowok manis tersebut.

.

.

.

"Hoi!Naruto!"

Ia menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Suigetsu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya saat Suigetsu berlari kearahnya.

Senyum palsu pemuda itu senantiasa terpasang untuk mengelabuhi temannya tersebut.

"Aahh... kemana saja kau sepekan yang lalu?" tanyanya mulai berjalan beriringan menuju lift bersama bosnya tersebut.

Naruto tertawa pelan dan tak menjawab. Ia tersenyum membalas sapaan karyawan kantornya, dan semua itu membuat Suigetsu sedikit 'mendidih'.

'Masih pagi begini, sudah tebar pesona! Dasar pria brengsek!' maki Suigetsu dalam hati.

"Hei… yang kudengar, kau membeli salah seorang penari bar malam yang pernah kita datangi itu ya?"

Naruto berpikir mengapa Suigetsu tahu.

"Ya" jawabnya kecil sembari menekan tombol 9 pada lift _._

Benda itu terasa mulai bergerak naik.

"Wah...siapa?" tanya Suigetsu 'sok' penasaran.

"Um... Uchiha Sasuke" jawab Naruto sedikitpun tidak menaruh curiga pada Suigetsu.

Tapi pria bergigi runcing itu langsung terdiam, membeku shock _,_ ia sungguh tidak percaya bahwa Naruto mendapatkan incarannya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa?Uchiha Sasuke? Artis bar itu?" tanyanya berondongan dengan tatapan benar-benar tak percaya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menoleh menatapnya.

"Ya, kenapa?"

Suigetsu tak menjawab. Ia semakin merasa benci pada Naruto. Ia memang sudah mengincar Sasuke sejak lama. Karena kalau boleh jujur, Suigetsu pelanggan setia bar gay yang hanya buka di malam hari saja tersebut.

Namun, sialnya uangnya masih kurang untuk membeli Sasuke. Ia memang menyukainya karena wajahnya yang cantik dengan tubuh ramping sekali, tapi dia menyukai Sasuke hanya karena nafsu semata.Suigetsu jadi merasa menyesal sudah mengajak Naruto ke tempat favoritnya itu.

Bel lift punberbunyi kecil, lalu pintu terbuka. Mereka berdua keluar dan Naruto berada dua langkah lebih di depanSuigetsu. Naruto tersenyum pada seorang wanita berbaju merah muda yang duduk di balik meja resepsionis bersama dua orang temannya, kemudian ia masuk ke dalam ruangannya yang berada tepat di depan meja wanita-wanita tersebut.

Suigetsu mendekati wanita berbaju merah muda tersebut yang tengah memandangi pintu hitam presdirnya yang baru saja menutup pelan.

"Shion" bisik Suigetsu.

Wanita bernama Shion itu menoleh dan menatap Suigetsu.

"Ah? YaSuigetsu-san? Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya dengan resmi mengingat Suigetsu adalah bosnya.

Pria itu membenarkan letak tasnya sambil mengangguk.

"Jam makan siang nanti, tolong temui aku di ruanganku. Ada sesuatu penting yang ingin kukatakan padamu"

"Hm? Ya, baiklah Suigetsu-san"

Suigetsu mengangguk sekali kemudian melangkah menuju ruangannya.

.

.

.

"Anda ingin sesuatu Uchiha-sama?" tanya Kakashi kepada Sasuke saat melihat cowok itu hanya duduk di sofa di dekat perapian yang menyala.

Sasuke menoleh menatap pria berpakaian rapih tersebut, kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

"Boleh saya minta coklat hangat?" tanya Sasuke tak enak hati, namun Kakashi justru tertawa geli. Sasuke mengernyit karena Kakashi justru tertawa pada orang kaya tidak memiliki stok cokelat?

"Tak perlu seformalitu pada saya Uchiha-sama, dan tentu anda akan mendapatkan coklat hangat yang paling lezat di dunia ini" gurau Kakashi tersenyum teduh.

Sasuke tertawa mendengar guyonan pria tinggi besar bermuka ramah tersebut. Ia mengangguk pada Kakashi saat pria itu membungkuk mohon diri.

"Haahh..." desah Sasuke sambil menekuk lututnya naik ke atas sofa berpunggung tinggi tersebut, menenggelamkan wajah manisnya di antara kedua lututnya.

Pikirannya berkelebat terus-menerus juga perasaannya kembali berkecamuk tidak karuan. Ia sangat bahagia berada di rumah itu, bukan hanya karena rumah itu nyaman untuk ditinggali, namun poin utamanya adalah karena Naruto.

Ya, hanya Naruto yang membuatnya makin betah untuk berada di sana. Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya mengingat kembali kejadian dimana Naruto mengatakan tak akan pernah membuatnya menangis, mengingat hal tersebut membuat hatinya menghangat.

'Seandainya aku bisa menghentikan waktu, aku ingin terus berada di saat-saat itu' batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Memang tak lagi bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia menyukai Naruto, bahkan bukan hanya menyukai, Sasuke sangat mencintai pria tersebut. Tetapi, sesuatu yang masih mengganjal masih belum bisa ia tanyakan pada Naruto.

Ia belum puas pada jawaban Naruto saat ia bertanya mengapa dia mau membelinya dari orang-orang keparat di tempat itu. Padahal pasti sangat banyak laki-laki yang jauh lebih cantik dan seksi di luar sana yang memuja-mujanya yang bak pangeran di dongeng anak-anak tersebut –pfft, Naruto lebih tampan sih.

Lama memikirkan hal itu hanya membuat Sasuke pusing. Sebaiknya dia tanya pada Kakashi tentang Naruto saja. Tiba-tiba suara Kakashi menyergap pendengarannya dan membuat cowok itu menoleh.

"Ini dia Uchiha-sama" Sasuke membuka matanya dan mendapati Kakashi berada di sampingnya dengan sebuah mughijau berisi cairan coklat pekat yang masih mengepul dengan sebuah sendok di dalamnya.

"Terima kasihHatake-san, aku merepotkanmu"

"Justru jika anda tidak memerintah saya, saya yang tidak enak pada Naruto-sama" jawabnya sedikit terkekeh.

Sasuke menyeruput sesendok coklat panas tersebut setelah sebelumnya meniup-niupnya pelan terlebih dahulu.

"Ada yang anda inginkan lagiUchiha-sama?"

"Umm... Hatake-san, boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Ya, tentu saja boleh. Bertanyalah sesuka anda"

Sasukemenegakkan duduknya sambil menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya ke permukaan gelas yang hangat tersebut.

"Um...orang tua Naruto ada di mana?" tanya Sasuke sedikit ragu.

"Oh... Kushina-sama sudah meninggal sebelas tahun yang lalu, beliau menderita hemofilia _._ Suatu hari karena beliau kecelakaan, beliau terluka dan mengeluarkan darah sangat banyak dan pendarahannya tak bisa -sama sendiri yang melihat ibunya meninggal, itu sebabnya Naruto-sama sangat takut pada darah, karena Naruto-sama akan selalu teringat ibunya" kata Kakashi dengan nada murung.

Sasuke terhenyak mendengarkannya, ia juga merindukan ibunya yang kini entah dimana. Dan ternyata... Naruto juga memiliki sebuah pengalaman 'hitam' yang menyedihkan di masa lalunya.

"Umm... lalu ayahnya?" tanyanya lagi.

Kakashi bergerak kecil, kemudian Sasuke melambai pada sofa tanpa punggung di depannya untuk didudukinya dan ia menurut.

"Namikaze-sama bekerja di luar negeri hampir sepanjang tahun. Beliau hanya bisa beberapa kali saja mengunjungi rumah ini, ya...kira-kira tiga atau lima hari paling lama. Beliau sangat membanggakan Naruto-sama. Hmm… karena iamemang putra tunggal di keluarga ini, beliau sangat menyayanginya. Sebagai seorang orang tua tunggal, beliau membesarkan Naruto-sama dengan sangat keras dan khas seorang ayah"

Ucapnya sambil diiringi senyuman. Kakashi tampak begitu antusias ketika menceritakan bagaimana cara ayah Naruto mendidiknya dengan keras hingga Naruto bisa sesukses sekarang. Berbeda dengan ayah Sasuke… yang bisanya cuma sedikit sedih mengingat dia tidak pernah bertemu keluarganya lagi.

"Kapan beliau biasanya pulang?"bisik Sasuke khawatir.

"Itu tidak tentu. Jika Minato-sama sedang memiliki waktu senggang, beliau akan langsung mencari penerbangan paling cepat ke Tokyo"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke terpekur mendengarkan. Tiba-tiba ia sedikit cemas jikalau tiba-tiba ayah Naruto pulang dan menemukanorang asing tinggal serumah dengan anak satu-satunya yang menjadi kebanggaannya tersebut.

"Umm...satu lagi Hatake-san"

"Ya? Apa itu?" Sasuke menunduk memandangi coklat cairnya yang mengepul.

"Ceritakan tentang Naruto" pinta Sasuke.

.

.

.

 **Lunch time.**

"A... Apa?Sungguh benarkah? Aku..."

Shion gelagapan setelah dia dan Suigetsu berbicara di ruangan Suigetsu. Pria itu menyeringai menatap wajah sekretaris Naruto yang terlihat tertarik dengan tawarannya.

"Shion, Naruto itu teman baikku. Kau tidak percaya kalau dia bercerita begitu padaku?"

Sekali lagi Shion menatap bos tersebut dengan senyum simpul yang manis pada bibirnya yang dipoles lipstik merah merona.

"Dia tertarik sekali padamu. Hanya saja, kau terlihat sedikit acuh padanya"

"Acuh? Tidak. Aku bahkan sangat memperhatikannya selama ini" bantah Shion tidak terima.

Shion agak menekuk wajahnya. Suigetsu menyamankan posisi duduknya di sofa empuk dalam ruang kerjanya tersebut. Sungguh sebenarnya ini adalah langkah untuk menjatuhkan Naruto –lagi- dan untuk mendapatkan Sasuke darinya. Licik memang, namun memang begitulah Suigetsu.

"Akan kubantu kau mendapatkannya, kau mau?"

Tawar Suigetsu sekali lagi sambil menatap Shion dalam-dalam, wanita itu terlihat sumringah sekali mendengar kata 'mendapatkan' sang presiden direktur yang tampan lagi kaya raya. Itu berarti sesuatu yang sangat ia tunggu akan menjadi miliknya.

"Tentu saja Suigetsu-san"

Lagi-lagi pria sebaya Naruto tersebut menyeringai puas saat rencana keduanya akan berjalan.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang apa?"tanya Naruto sangat bahagia.

Naruto tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya yang ia gerak-gerakkan dengan senyamanan mungkin sambil menyumpit sashimiyang dia minta kepada office boydi kantornya. Di telinga sebelah kirinya terpasang sebuah headset hitam yang tersambung pada ponselnya di atas meja. Suara di seberang sana menjawab.

"Makan" jawabnya polos dan terkesan tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto tertawa pelan sekaligus mendengus geli kala mendengar suara Sasuke yang sangat lucu saat mengatakan 'makan' itu karena Sasuke sedang mengunyah makan siangnya ketika ponsel Kakashi berbunyi dan pria itu menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sasuke.

"Kau tidak keluar kamar Sasuke?"

Sasukemenelan kunyahannya dahulu.

"Em... Tidak. Aku keluar ke taman belakang rumahmu dengan Kakashi-san" jawabnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya?"tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

Naruto memasukkan sepotong daging ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai mengunyahnya dengan tenang sambil mendengarkan kekasihnya di seberang telepon sana.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya bertanya tentang rumahmu yang sangat besar ini. Aku kan bingung" gerutu Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum lembut –namun Sasuke tak akan bisa melihatnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke balik, suaranya melembut saat bertanya sesuatu hal yang sepele tersebut.

"Sama seperti yang kau lakukan di rumah.Makan" Kata Naruto dengan nada suara yang tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke menatap jam dinding di dekat meja makan. Pukul dua siang lebih sepuluh menit.

"Umm... kau jadi pulang cepat?" tanyaSasuke sedikit ragu.

"Ya, Kenapa? Kau rindu padaku?" pertanyaan kecil dari Naruto justru sukses membuat Sasuke terdiam.

'Rindu padanya?' ulangnya dalam hati.

Sasuke menggenggam sendok di tangan kanannya sambil menggigit bibirnya perlahan. Ia tahu... bahwa dia sedang mencintai orang yang jauh berbeda darinya.

"Sasuke, kau masih disana?" tanya Naruto sedikit panik karena Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Oh? Ya, aku... masih..."

Pria yang di kantor sana terkekeh lembut.

"Pukul empatnantikau bisa pastikan aku sudah berada di rumah"

"Hn" gumam Sasuke menjawab.

Mereka terdiam lagi cukup lama, saling memikirkan pertanyaan lainnya. Tapi...

"Aku merindukanmu"

Rasanya bagai ujung-ujung bulu yang sangat lembut menyentuh ujung jari-jemari Sasuke, ia melambung sangat tinggi mendengar ucapan Naruto. Seketika dia bagai merasakan ledakan kebahagiaan yang tak terperikan saat pada akhirnya Naruto mengucapkan hal yang sangat ia sukai.

"Aku... juga" bisik yang diseberang malu-malu.

Naruto tertawa lembut setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang ia harapkan, kemudian ia menutup telepon makan siang tersebut dengan hati yang jauh lebih tenang.

"Umm... Kakashi-san, ini"

Pria pelayan setia tersebut mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang mengulurkan ponsel miliknya, ia tersenyum senang saat melihat wajah Sasuke merona mengingat perkataan Naruto beberapa detik lalu.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul setengah empat lebih empat puluh menit Naruto berjalan keluar ruang kerjanya sambil menenteng tas kerja dan sebuah stopmap plastik. Pria bermantel hijau army tersebut berjalan dengan teramat santai seperti biasa –tersenyum pada Shion- yang selalu terpana menatap sosok sempurna tersebut.

"Sore, Shion-san" sapa Naruto sembari meletakkan stopmap miliknya tersebut di meja resepsionis Shion.

"Ya Presdir, selamat sore. Ada masalah?" tanyanya meraih stopmap yang tadi ia berikan kepada Naruto tersebut, matanya yang menawan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sedikit menggoda.

Mata bulat Shion terlihat seperti papan reklame iklan di jalan-jalan raya, seolah menjeritkan 'Lihat aku!Belilah aku!'.

Naruto tersenyum pada wanita cantik itu.

"Tidak. Tidak ada masalah, hanya sedikit editan proposal"

"Ha?" tanya Shion menatap Naruto dengan pandangan seksi, Naruto sedikit mengernyit melihat tingkah sekretarisnya tersebut.Nampak sedikit berbeda.

"Umm... aku pulang kerumah lebih cepat hari ini..."

"Kenapa? Presdir sakit?" tanya Shion panik, wajar bukan bagi mereka yang mencintai?

Namun hal tersebut justru membuat Naruto bingung, dia tidak seperti biasanya, walaupun hari-hari biasanya Shion tetap perhatian padanya.

"Ah tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya ada urusan jadi harus pulang lebih cepat saja" ucap Naruto merapihkan kancing mantelnya.

Shion hanya ber-oh setelah mendengar alasan Naruto pulang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, apalagi seminggu yang lalu seseorang menelpon kantor dan mengatakan kalau Naruto cuti, ia tidak masuk ke kantor.Bikin Shion lemas saja.

"Ada apa pada proposalnya?" tanya Shion sambil mengusap-usap permukaan proposal yang tadi Naruto kembalikan padanya.

"Aku ingin kau merapihkannya lagi, bisa?" Shion tertawa pelan dan dibuat 'manis' di depan pria tampan tersebut.

"Pasti Presdir, akan selesai dalam semalam"

Naruto mengangguk sekali kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan Shion dan melambai kecil setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

.

.

[Sasuke's POV]

Aku tersenyum senang ketika Naruto memasangkan penghangat telinga dari beludru putih di kepalaku, kemudian ia meraih dan melilitkan syal oranye yang sudah ia letakkan di punggung sofa di kamar kami. Ia tersenyum menatapku. Sesuatu yang teramat membuncah setiap mengingat perkataannya saat telpon makan siang tadi membuatku tersenyum senang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada-nada yang tersenyum, membuatku menyeringai malu karena telah ketahuan menatapnya.

"Tidak" jawabku sedikit menggeleng karena tangan Naruto masih berada di ceruk leherku.

"Berangkat sekarang?" tanya Naruto dan aku pun langsung mengangguk.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu Naruto memiliki berapa banyak mobil, tapi aku pernah melihat dia mengendarai mobil jeep dan satu mobil berwarnakuning yang saat ini sedang kami naiki.

Ini pengalaman pertamaku pergi jalan-jalan keluar rumah Naruto setelah adegan pembelianku, menaiki Sport Porsche kuning miliknya, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Naruto menginjak pedal gas sedikit menjorok sampai kecepatan yang berani kupastikan lebih cepat dari mobil Jeep _._ Bisa kuketahui betapa cepatnya mobil ini melesat dengan melihat keluar jendela mobil berkaca film hitam tersebut. Segala yang di luar mobil berkelebat kabur.

.

.

.

[Author's POV]

Naruto memilih tempat shoppingyang sangat terkenal, mereka akhirnya belanja di COEX Mall.

Itu merupakan pusat perbelanjaan tersebesar di seluruh Asia, luasnya nyaris lebih dari 119.000 meter dan letak parkirnya berada di bawah tanah.COEX Mall, ukurannya hampir empat belas kali lipat dari Konoha Olympic Main Stadium. Di gedung mall super terkenal tersebut ada kira-kira 300 tenantsyang sebagian besar didominasi oleh toko baju, toko buku dan peralatan tulis, toko mainan anak, dan toko souvenir.

Ada juga showroom; alat-alat elektronik terkenal di Jepang, mulai dari ponsel, gadget dan semacamnya. Di COEX juga tersedia restaurant dan kafe di sana. Sasuke tak pernah belanja ke tempat tersebut. Untuk apa?

Namun, ketika dia masuk ke COEX ia langsung terpesona melihat isinya, membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sasukenya.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan, kepala Sasuke bergerak kekanan-kekiri melihat tenantdi swalayan besar tersebut. Naruto membawa Sasuke ke sebuah toko baju terlebih dahulu.

"Coba ini!" ujar Naruto seraya memberikan sebuah baju lengan panjang berbahan rajut yang sangat cocok untuk musim dingin, Sasuke menurut lalu masuk ke kamar ganti. Menunggu lima menit untuk melihat Sasuke mengenakan baju hangat tadi, Naruto memilih-melih baju lain untuk sang kekasih.

"Aku suka ini" suara Sasuke muncul.

Naruto pun membalik badan ketika ia mendengar suara Sasuke di belakang badannya. Dia terlihat sangat imut dengan baju yang –sengaja dibuat kedodoran- kebesaran untuk tubuhnya yang mungil, matanya yang sebulat dan sehitam buah leci bergerak-gerak menatap baju yang tengah ia pakai itu. Naruto mengangguk menyukainya.

"Kalau begitu, coba yang ini" sambil tertawa pelan tangan Sasuke meraih sebuah baju berwarnaungu anggur dari tangan Naruto yang terulur padanya.

Naruto sebenarnya dengan senang hati membelikan Sasuke berpuluh-puluh baju, tapi Sasuke justru menahannya untuk tidak membelikan baju lagi.

Setelah beberapa menit berada di sana, mereka berdua pun keluar dari toko baju dengan empat buah kantung kertas berisi beberapa baju, celana, dan ehmm, well pakaian dalam. Jujur Naruto sempat bingung ketika Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah baju mahal yang ia berikan padanyaitu, Sasuke bilang kalau baju yang seperti itu membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman dan alasan lainnya yang akhirnya membuat Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke tak menyukai pakaian yang terlampau mahal.

"Ayo kesana sebentar!" ajak Naruto menuding sebuah toko ponsel di seberang eskalator.

"Hn?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia tersenyum menggoda sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Sasuke. Ketika mereka sudah berdiri di depan konter kaca yang berisi banyak ponsel, hanya Naruto yang aktif memilih-milihkan ponsel paling bagus untuk Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dan mengangguk-angguk bila Naruto menanyakan ponsel yang ia sodorkan.

"Kau selalu mengangguk bila kutanyakan tentang ponselnya" cicit Naruto kemudian menyerahkan sebuah ponsel berwarna gold _._ Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya mampu tersenyum kikuk mendapat 'hadiah' bagus dari Naruto tersebut walau pun sekarang bukan ulang tahunnya.

"Ada lagi yang kau inginkanSasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan keluar bersamaan dengan Sasuke dari toko ponsel tersebut. Sasuke tersenyum lembut lantas menggeleng.

"Ini saja sudah sangat berlebihan" ucapnya membuat Naruto mengernyit.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto merasa bingung.

"Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu Naruto"

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke melirik Naruto dan menunggu pria dengan mantel terbuka kancingnya itu bicara lagi.

"Kau pasti melupakan sesuatu" kata Naruto dengan wajah cemberut.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang masih tetap menggenggam tangan kanan, dahinya mengerut. Bola mata Naruto memutar menatap Sasuke yang hanya setinggi bahunya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau kau sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku bukan?"

Sudah sejak lama Sasuke tak lagi mengindari pandangan Naruto yang sangat lembut dan membuatnya nyaman. Ia sudah 'cukup' mengenal pria tampan itu.

"Umm... hanya saja, aku... merasa tidak enak padamu. Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu"

Merekapun berhenti –karena Naruto yang menghentikan langkahnya dahulu- di dekat eskalator, lalu pria itu menunduk menyamakan matanya dengan mata Sasuke yang sangat bulat.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba"

"Apa?" bibir Sasuke yang tampak sempurna bergerak bertanya pada Naruto tak mengerti.

"Ayo pulang? Atau... kau ingin makan sesuatu yang hangat?"

Mungkin hanya perasaan Sasuke yang sedang dalam taraf kebahagiaan, ternyata Naruto hanya memandanginya dan menawari ia untuk membeli makanan penghangat badan.

"Aku ingin pulang saja" kata Sasuke.

Naruto mengulurkan tangan. Sasuke meraihnya, kulit tangan mereka –yang tak memakai sarung tangan- terasa lebih hangat daripada sebelumnya. Naruto terlihat senang saat melihat pipi Sasuke sedikit memerah, ingin sekali ia membelainya. Tapi, ah lupakan!

.

.

.

Selepas makan malam di rumah, Naruto dan Sasuke kembali ke Naruto sibuk menyelesaikan beberapa tugas kantornya Sasuke cuma duduk menjeplak di atas karpet kamar sambil menonton drama-drama picisan yang sangat ramai di kalangan anak muda.

Sesekali dia melirik Naruto yang berkutat di sudut kamar sana tapi pria pirang itu masih sibuk dengan laptop dan kertas di tangan. Jadilah Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah bosan dan mengemil kukis kacang dari dalam toples kaca di dekat tubuhnya.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto.

"Hn?"

Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto yang berdiri di dekat jendela yang dia buka.

"Ada apa?"

"Kemarilah"

Naruto melambai kecil pada laki-laki manis yang menatapnya dari depan televisi yang menyala. Dan Naruto tersenyum senang ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri dan melangkah mendekatinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Namun Naruto tidak menjawab, dia hanya menggeser pintu jendelanya kian lebar kemudian mengeluarkan teropongnya dan meletakkannya di dekat kursi malas di balkon mengernyit melihat kelakuan Naruto.

"Awannya tidak terlalu ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu. Ayo kesini"

Tangan Naruto menarik lengan kanan untuk duduk di kursi malas di balkon, angin semilir yang cukup dingin segera tertahan ketika Naruto melingkarkan tangannya melalui belakang berjengit merasakan punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dada hangat Naruto.

"Letakkan pandanganmu disini" kata Naruto menunjuk lubang di teropong hitam itu.

Sasuke menangguk menurut kemudian meletakkan satu pandangannya ke lubang yang dikata Naruto. Yang dia lihat adalah langit hitam dengan taburan kerlip putih di langit sana. Sinar bulan yang sepotong terlihat sedikit pucat mewarnai ranah langit malam.

Gambar di langit sana bergerak ketika Naruto menggerakan engsel di teropong tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Mmm… bintang?"

Naruto terkekeh.

"Yang kau lihat itu satelit, bukan bintang Sasuke…" kata Naruto.

Sasuke cuma menggumam kecil dan diam di dalam rengkuhan hangat Naruto.

"Ada yang warna biru?" tanya Naruto setelah menggerakkan engsel lain.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Itu baru bintang"

Sasuke menoleh menatap Naruto.

"Bintang itu berwarna biru?"

Naruto tersenyum kemudian mengelus pipi putih Sasuke yang tidak lagi berbekas mengangguk kecil dengan mata menatap mata hitam Sasuke. Pipi Sasuke merona ketika melihat bayangan wajahnya sendiri di mata biru Naruto.

Ia bisa melihat mata hitamnya di dalam mata biru juga dengan Naruto, bisa melihat bayangan birunya yang berkilauan tengah ditawan oleh mata hitam sekelam malam milik adalah satu paket yang saling melengkapi, semua itu jelas terlihat pada sepasang mata berbeda warna milik keduanya.

Sasuke adalah tempatnya bertahta, dan Naruto adalah mahkota yang Sasuke kenakan di luasnya malam.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto.

Sasuke tiba-tiba tersentak ketika panggilan Naruto mengusik lamunannya yang memalukan barusan. Dia sedikit mendehem ketika mendengar Naruto tertawa kecil, Sasuke kemudian bertanya ada apa.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu…"

Tubuh Sasuke perlahan menghadap wajah laki-laki berambut pirang tebal itu dengan merasakan Naruto agak kikuk ketika ingin menanyakan satu hal padanya.

"Maukah kau bercerita tentang dirimu?"

"Hn?"Sasuke mengerjap.

"Ti-tidak mau!Kau saja tidak mau bercerita siapa kau!" cibir Sasuke kesal.

Dia merengut sambil memukul paha Naruto yang terbalut celana piyama berkumis itu tertawa geli melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Kau sudah mendengar semuanya dari Kakashi-san tadi siang bukan?"

Naruto meraih dagu tembam Sasuke. Membuat mereka saling menatap lagi, Sasuke mendengus ketika sadar jika Kakashi telah menceritakan apa yang dia tanyakan tentang Naruto tadi siang. Jadi ini maksud Naruto membawanya keluar kamar?

"Aku… tidak mau" bisik Sasuke menepis lembut tangan Naruto dari dagunya.

Kening Naruto mengernyit saat menangkap nada suara yang sedih dari laki-laki berwajah feminim itu tertunduk tidak ingin menatap Naruto meskipun tangan halus Naruto membelai kepalanya, mencoba menenangkan.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu…"

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya lalunya sangatlah berat, dan mungkin saja dia tidak sanggup untuk menceritakannya pada Naruto. Dia tidak mau menangis di hadapan Naruto karena pria itu sudah berjanji tidak akan membuatnya menangis. Tapi… sejujurnya masa lalu Sasuke terasa bagai beban di bahunya.

Dia sungguh ingin bercerita kepada Naruto.

"Ayo masuk?" ajak Naruto.

Tangan Sasuke berlari mencengkram lengan piyama kain satin itu dengan kuat dan khawatir Sasuke tertekan karena permintaannya.

"Hei… sudah tidak perlu dipikirkan oke?Jangan paksakan dirimu. Aku minta maaf kalau permintaanku mengganggumu…"

Naruto membelai pipi segera berjengit kaget tatkala merasakan pipi lembut itu basah dan terasa hangat. Sasuke… kembali Naruto lantas nyeri.

"Aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi seperti itu…" lirik Sasuke.

Suara itu tersendat sesak.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana semua itu terjadi. Karena yang aku tahu saat aku terbangun… tidak ada ayah… juga ibu"

Naruto membalas cengkraman tangan Sasuke dengan genggaman lengannya dia rangkulkan pada bahu ringkih kesabaran dan kasih sayang.

"Aku iri padamu… hiks"

Naruto ingin meremas dadanya sendiri yang Sasuke menangis adalah kesakitannya.

"Aku… tidak pernah jalan-jalan, aku tidak bersekolah dengan benar… … bahkan tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta" suara Sasuke lenyap di ujung kalimat tersebut.

Naruto membawa tubuh Sasuke ke dalam punggung Sasuke yang bergetar, mengecup puncak kepalanya serta membisikkan kata yang menenangkan guncangan hati Sasukenya.

"Kenapa orang tuaku menjualku Naruto?Hiks… apa mereka benci padaku?"

"Tenanglah Sasuke…" bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke.

"Aku… tidak mengerti hiks… mereka jahat sekali Naruto hiks hiks… Kenapa?"

Naruto tidak bisa mengatakan apapun pada telah kehilangan ibunya saat kecil, tetapi dia memiliki sosok seorang ayah yang menyayangi dan membesarkannya sepenuh hati. Karenanya dia mengerti kalau Sasuke sangat menderita akan masa lalunya yang sulit.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu mereka…"

"Aku tahu tidak perlu khawatir. Kau akan aman disini, disisiku…"

Naruto pun membingkai wajah memerah Sasuke dengan kedua tangan mata hitam jernih yang basah air Naruto ikut meradang saat mendengar isakan keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Aku mohon jangan menangis Sasuke… ku mohon" Naruto mengecup kening Sasuke.

Maka malam ini Sasuke serasa membuat ikatannya sendiri dengan belum ada kata-kata yang menegaskan hal itu di antara mereka Sasuke ingin memiliki sandaran dalam hidupnya, ingin ada seseorang yang bisa merengkuhnya kala dia sendirian.

Jadi biarlah dia jatuh cinta semakin dalam dengan Naruto. Mulai malam ini

.

.

.

 **Naruto's House. 9.23** **pm.**

Sasuke mengamati Naruto yang berdiri di belakang meja bar di dalam kamarnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat apa yang Naruto kerjakan disana, hanya saja Sasuke bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto sedang ingin minum alkohol. Entah dari jenis yang mana.

Tadi sehabis menangis dan mendapat godaan dari Naruto sampai mukanya memerah menahan malu –bahkan Sasuke sempat memukul perut Naruto hingga meringis- dia langsung masuk ke kamar dan tiduran di ranjang. Barulah Naruto menyusul dan menawarkannya minuman, Sasuke cuma tenggorokannya agak kering gara-gara menangis.

Dan sekarang Sasuke duduk di ranjang dengan televisi menyala sembari menunggu pria berambut pirang terang itu kembali dari minibar.Sasuke kembali menatap televisi di depannya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya yang ia simpan di dalam selimut ranjang.

"White wine?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menawarkan.

Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang duduk berselonjor diatas ranjang, retina Sasuke menatap dua gelas yang ada di tangan Naruto. Lalu Naruto pun ikut duduk di sebelah kiri Sasuke dan menyodorkan gelas kristal bertangkai panjang tersebut pada Sasuke yang sedikit bingung.

"Um... aku... tidak 'minum'"

UcapanSasuke membuat Naruto tersentak.

'Sasuke tidak 'minum'?' tanya Naruto dalam hati dengan ekspresi yang shockterlintas di wajahnya.

"Sungguh?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan.

Sasuke mengangguk sambil mendorong gelas berisi cairan bening namun terlihat pekat tersebut kepada Naruto.

.

.

.

[Sasuke's POV]

Aku langsung mengkeret melihat Naruto menyodorkan gelas berisi minuman alkohol tersebut kepadaku. Aku tidak pernah bisa minum minuman keras begitu, aku hanya pernah dipaksa diminum oleh bosku dulu saat aku masih bekerja untuknya, tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa lagi. Semua kenangan akan masa laluku selalu menjadi tombak berkarat yang merojok ulu hati.

"Sungguh?" tanya Naruto ragu, aku mengangguk berusaha meyakinkannya.

Naruto tersenyum geli melihatku, aku yakin dia pasti berpikiran bahwa laki-laki sepertiku –yang dulunya seorang penari telanjang- tak bisa menenggak alkohol seperti wine _,_ adalah sebuah citra yang sangat buruk.Sangat menggelikan dan terdengar seperti ironi.

"Baiklah, kau ingin kubuatkan coklat panas?" tawar Naruto.

kali ini aku baru mengangguk dengan yakin berusaha semakin meyakinkannya bahwa aku suka dengan coklat.

Rasanya sungguh menggetarkan hati ketika ia mengacak rambutku, kemudian Naruto bangkit dari ranjang menuju pintu kamarnya. Paling-paling ia akan meminta salah satu pelayan di rumahnya untuk membuatkanku segelas coklat panas.

.

.

.

"Sasuke..."panggilNaruto pelan yang sekarang sudah duduk berselonjor nyaman di sampingku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan dengan pelan gelas winenya.

"Hn?"

Aku menggumam membalasnya.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Ya, tentu saja"

Naruto mendesah pelan.

"Kenapa... kau tidak bisa meminum seperti ini?" ia menyorongkan gelasnya padaku, aroma anggur putih berfermentasi tersebut menguar.

"Aku... tidak tahu, hanya saja... aku memang tak menyukainya" jawabku polos dengan mata menatap layar tivi.

Aku dengar jika Naruto tertawa garing.

"Cukup aneh" katanya sambil mendekatkan gelasnya ke bibirnya yang tipis, dan aku bisa melihat cairan bening tersebut mengalir masuk melalui sela-sela bibirnya.

"Mm... aku tetap lebih menyukai coklat. Dan juga tomat" gumamku pelan tapi ternyata Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya.

Dia tertawa kecil.Beberapa lama kemudian, Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya kepundakku, aku menoleh menatapnya. Dia tidakmemejamkan kedua matanya ternyata, Naruto tersenyum saat merasakan aku menoleh manatapnya.

Wangi tubuhnya tercium oleh hidungku, aku langsung menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Detak jantungku mengencang ketika Naruto meraih jemari tangan kiriku, menautkannya dengan selembut mungkin. Aku merasakan sebuah parimeter sensasi yang kembali mengguncang batinku, aku mencoba menjernihkan pikiran.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" ucap Naruto yang kedengarannya seperti tersenyum.

Kubiarkan diriku terhanyut saat ia mengusap jemariku,aku hanya semakin meyakinkan diriku.

'Dia pria baik'

Gelembung-gelembung dalam dadaku membuncah seiring dengan dia mulai menaikkan kepalanya dari pundakku, meletakkan gelas kami di kepala ranjang dan memutar tubuhku untuk menghadapnya. Pikiranku hanya tertuju pada satu fokus, hanya ada Naruto yang sangat aku cintai dengan seluruh perlakuan menatap mata samudranya yang membawaku ke dalam gelombang tinggi.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku membelimu dari bar itu?" tanyanya pelan.

Desah napasnya yang tercampur bau anggur putih tadi menguar dan mengusik penciumanku. Aku mengangguk dan membalas genggaman tangannya. Mendadak wajahku kebas karena dia diam menatapku semakin intensif, bibirku bergerak hendak bertanya tapi Naruto memotong.

"Hanya karena satu hal"

Udara yang berhembus dari penghangat di atas kami membuat suhu menjadi lebih lembab, tanganku rasanya berkeringat.

"Karena apa?" tanyaku.

Sekali lagi aku sadar bahwa aku semakin terjerat pada ketampanan Naruto.

Mata birunya, wajah berkumisnya, rahang tegas juga hidung serta menyukai seluruhnya, apapun itu yang ada di diri Naruto. Aku menyukainya. Semua. Tanpa kecuali.

"Karena aku mencintaimu"

Seandainya aku mampu menghentikan waktu, dan aku mampu membuat hangat hanya kita berdua. Maka biarkan aku tetap dalam keadaan ini. Perasaan senang tiba-tiba meledak-ledak dalam pikiranku.

Kali ini, aku bisa merasakannya... aku merasakan segala kebebasanku. Ini bukan tentang mencintai sesuatu yang biasa. Mencintai Naruto membuat mataku perih.

Aku... terlampau mencintainya. Mungkin?

.

.

.

[Naruto's POV]

Aku bisa merasakan kalau Sasuke meremas tangan kananku menggunakan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan yang sebelahnya lagi membalas genggamanku,.Sementara itu, bibir kami bergerak pelan. Ia mencium bibir bawahku perlahan-lahan, sedang aku mencium bibir atasnya. Kami hanya berciuman, baik aku ataupun dia tidak melumat sama sekali. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi. Sasuke meraih bibir atasku, membuat aku langsung menciumi bibir bawahnya yang ranum.

"Nnhh..."

Lenguhnya tertahan saat aku menjulurkan ujung lidahku pada permukaan bibirnya yang masih menarik bibirnya dari bibirku perlahan, ia menunduk memandangi tangan kami yang saling tertaut. Deru napasnya menerpa kulit leherku.

Dan wajah putih manis itu merona hingga ke telinga.

"Terima kasih" desah Sasuke sangat pelan hingga hampir mirip helaan napas tertahan.

"Untuk?"

Tanyaku mengangkat wajahnya yang putih.Begitu wajahnya mendongak menatapku, air matanya menetes menuruni pipi merahnya yang mulai berisi. Tidak! Aku sudah berjanji padanya.

"Kumohon jangan menangis"

Perlahan ujung ibu jariku menyapu lelehan air matanya yang masih turun, Sasuke mulai terisak pelan. Kedua tangannya meraih lengan bawahku.

Aku membawa Sasuke dalam dekapanku, membelai punggungnya dengan waktu lama hingga pada akhirnya air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir, hanya menyisakan senggukan pelan. Sasuke memeluk pinggangku sambil bersandar di bahuku.

"Kau tak apa?" bisikku.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, kemudian aku bisa merasakan kedua tangannya yang memeluk pinggangku mulai merayap memeluk leherku. Aku meremas tengkuknya pelan sambil mencium keningnya yang tertutup poni.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto" bisiknya pelan kemudian mengecup ujung rahangku.

Aku tersenyum karena jawabannya. Aku meraih bahunya dan memeluk Sasuke semakin erat.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu"

Ucapku seraya mencium pucuk kepalanya. Sasuke bergumam dengan suara penuh senyuman. Pelukannya pun mengerat.

Setidaknya, mulai malam ini, seluruh beban yang Sasuke rasakan sejak dulu bisa ia bagikan bersamaku.

 **TBC**

Wihihii :D chapter 2 udah kelarr dong XD

Yuk ah bales review yg kemarin XD

 **Friendshit : sankyuu ^^ ini udah lanjut kan? Revie lagi yok ;D**

 **Butterfly Dreamer 69 : ehehe… arigatou ya udh sempetin review ^^ next review lg yuk**

 **justin cruellin : nanti ada ujian kok buat narusasu ^^ sankyuu ya udh review**

 **InspiritRyeosom : iya kebut alur biar cepet nyampe cerita inti ^^ sankyuu udh mampir ya**

 **Oka : wahh kamu pembaca setia jell ya^^ lupyu beb heheh… boleh kok asla jgn panggil jahe hehe… thx ya udh review dibaca aja ntar juga ketemu yg manis2 XD**

 **SensorNarusasu : waduh pada minta sasu mpreg krn naru ya? Ehehe thx yaa**

 **Yui kurain : aduhh jell kan gada utang ff lain -_- sankyuu ya udah mampir :***

 **Angel's orange tomato : iya dong tbc kan chaptered :D sankyuu ya sudah mampir ke sini**

 **Deidara : aduh bom?! Mending siapin k*c duk duk beb**

 **Aoi : iiya atuh nyai sasu kan paling bisa jaga keperawanan /eh**

Tomoyo to Kudo : wahh peramal nasib sasuke nih XD sankyuu yaa

 **Uchihapoetri : sudah lanjut ^^**

 **Oranyellow-chan : hihii mungkin 5shot seperti yg kemarin senpai ^^**

 **Kuro Rozu LA : wahhhh arigatou senpai ({}) padahal dulu udh pernah bikin senpai mewek di you're the miracle XD hihi ini udah jell update ya :***

 **Siti583 : dibaca aja nextnya :D nanti bakal tahu deh semua rahasianya XD**

 **natasya agustine 12 : sudah jell update kan ^^ thx ya udh rajin review ffnya jell lupyuu**

 **Anggi736 : pakde minato? Hihiii jadi bapak anaknya sasuchan XD /dibakar/**

 **alta0sapphire : kepingin bikin bakoro jadi uke manis dan berteman sama sasu tp blm cocok di ff ini T^T**

 **Naminamifrid : bakoro memang posesif sama deksasu XD 50 juta yen brp sih dalm kurs rp? ._.**

 **Cimay adjah : titiknya aku ilangin takut ilang kayak review yg kemarin T^T sasu ttp seperti biasa… nelangsa dulu sblm bahagia XD kan aku tegaan hahaduhh…. Thx ya senpai udh jd hero buat ffku :***

 **aeryn bluesky-polish : arigatou yaa ^^ iya semoga ada miracle lg ahah**

 **JirinHope : wahhh terima kasih udh suka sama ff abalnya jelly ^^ thx jg ya udah review :***

 **El Donghae : iyalah XD naruto aja bisa beli hatiku masa beli sasuke gak bisa Xp /dikuburidup2/**

 **Langit cerah 184 : salam kenal jg yaa ^^ ini udah apdet,gomen enggak kilat :D**

 **Thanks juga buat Guest1, Guest2, Body, dekdes, lover NARUSASU NARUGAA, JustCallMeAzi**

 **SEE YOU DI CHAPTER 3 :***************


	3. Chapter 3

" **The Perfection Under The Shade of Loves"**

NaruSasu Fanfiction

Author : GingerJelly

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

YAOI. SUPER OOC. NO BASHING CHARA. TYPOS OFC THERE ARE. **STOP JUDGING ME, IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY STOP SCROLLING DOWN!**

 **DI CHAPTER INI** **WARNING ADA LIME** **SEDIKIIITT BANGET. ADEGAN ANU2 YG GAK KLIMAX :V JADI… JELL SARANIN BUAT KLIK SAVE PAGE AJA DAN BACA SEABIS PULANG TERAWEH HOKEH? /salam narusasu garis keras/ :*******

Summary : Naruto mempercayai cinta pandangan pertama, itulah kenapa dia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke si penari telanjang. Mereka berbeda, tapi Naruto tak mempermasalahkannya. Cintanya setulus ia ingin membebaskan Sasuke dari masa kelam. Karena ia dan Sasuke mencari kesempurnaan cinta. "Apapun caranya. Apapun resikonya" NARUSASU. MPREG!

.

.

.

Kenapa jadi begini?

Tubuhku rasanya kebas.

Bahkan sampai aku tak bisa merasakan ujung-ujung jemariku

Kumohon.. berhentilah Naruto.

Kenapa kau lakukan lagi?

Semua ini membuatku mati di dalam api dan es...

 **-Uchiha Sasuke-**

Aku tahu aku mencintaimu... tapi kenapa?

Maaf aku hanya mempermainkanmu di balik topengku

Maaf kau berpikir bahwa aku hanya menfaatkanmu

Maaf aku menyakitimu.

Aku melanggar janjiku Sasuke

Tapi, betapa beraninya kau melakukan ini?

Semua ini membuatku mati dalam api dan es...

 **-Uzumaki Naruto-**

.

.

.

[Author's POV]

 **Naruto's House. December in Winter,** **b** **reakfast** **t** **ime.**

Sekarang sudah lebih dari sebulan bagi Sasuke untuk tinggal bersama Naruto dalam naungan kebahagiaan mereka. Dia merasa teramat senang dengan semua perasaan khusus diantara mereka berdua, terlebih setelah pengakuan di malam itu.

Mengakui bahwa mereka berdua saling mencintai.

Walau pun terkadang Sasuke lebih sering memikirkan 'perbedaan' mereka. Tapi, ketika Naruto bertanya maka ia akan menerangkan apa yang ia khawatirkan, lalu setelahnya pria yang sudah 'menghidupinya' tersebut akan langsung memeluk dan menenangkannya.

"Hari ini aku pulang agak malam, banyak pekerjaan di kantor. Tidak apa-apa?"

Tanya Naruto sembari menerima piring berisi roti berlapis selai dari Sasuke yang duduk di samping kirinya. Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa. Aku justru tidak suka kalau kau menunda-nunda pekerjaanmu"

Sasuke meraih toples selai kacang di depannya –bergerak untuk mengolesi roti miliknya.

"Aku belum memberikan hadiah untukmu"

Sasuke mengernyit. Hadiah?

"Ini bukan ulang tahunku, untuk apa memberiku hadiah?"

Naruto meletakkan rotinya setelah menggigitnya dua kali, dia tersenyum sambil mengunyah sarapannya lambat-lambat

"Hadiah rutin bulanan" Kata Naruto singkat dan enteng sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan acuh, dan itu membuat Sasuke mendelik bingung kepadanya.

"Hn?"

Naruto tertawa cukup keras karena kepolosan laki-laki manis yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya itu lebih dari sebulan ini.

"Itu akan selalu kulakukan. Setelah kita menikah nanti, aku akan memberikan kepadamu hadiah mingguan"

Sasuke tersipu mendengar kata 'Setelah kita menikah nanti'.

Kata-kata itu memberikan sensasi hangat dalam hatinya, pipinya memerah karena malu. Itu berarti Naruto akan menikahinya suatu saat nanti. Bukankah begitu maksud dari kalimat tadi?

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto perlahan.

Kemudian ia mengusap pipi kiri Sasuke yang sekarang sempurna berisi –setidaknya tak sekurus pada awalnya dia dibawa Naruto. Naruto rutin memberinya vitamin dan susu tinggi protein.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dalam, mencari kecandaan dalam sorot matanya yang biru tajam. Nihil.

"Menikah?" ulang Sasuke sedikit ragu.

Namun, Naruto mengangguk dengan senyum lebar dan wajah tersipu kecil.

"Bukankah kau akan menikah denganku?" tanya Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke di atas meja, menggenggamnya dengan lembut, mencoba menyalurkan perasaan cintanya pada Sasuke.

Sudut-sudut bibir laki-laki berkulit milky white itu berkedut menarik sebuah senyuman yang manis di bibirnya yang pink alami hingga menampilkan sepasang yaeba* di dalam mulutnya, lagi-lagi kedua pipinya merona saking malu tapi maunya dia.

"Kau manis sekali sayang" puji Naruto.

"Uuh.. jangan menggodaku baka!"

Sasuke melarikan tangannya dan memukul lengan atas Naruto. Naruto bukannya mendesis kesakitan tetapi justru tertawa renyah kepada pujaan hatinya.

"Ahaha... kenapa sih? Jangan memukulku dong"

Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke yang sibuk memukulinya. Kakashi yang melihatnya dari balik dinding kaca yang memisahkan meja makan dengan dapur utama rumah, hanya tersenyum senang. Tuan mudanya sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya dari seorang laki-laki sebaik Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Morning kiss?"

Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya agar Sasuke bisa menciumnya, laki-laki ramping itu melotot melihat Naruto seperti itu. Jujur Sasuke masih sangat malu untuk mencium Naruto –kecuali ketika Naruto menciumnya terlebih dahulu.

"Morning kissapanya? Kau sudah menciumku tadi setelah berpakaian" sembur laki-laki cantik itu.

Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit mulai memundurkan tubuhnya berusaha menghindari Naruto. Pria itu terkekeh melihat tingkah pacarnya yang nampak sangat menggemaskan dengan tingkah malu-malunya.

"Berangkat sana! Dasar mesum" ucap Sasuke diselingi gerutuan sambil melambai pada Mercedes Naruto yang sudah 'dipanaskan' oleh supir pribadinya.

"Kau sungguh tidak mau menciumku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada murung.

Namun dia merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah menawarkan pelukan kepada Sasuke yang terlihat malu-malu, Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Ia menimang tawaran menggiurkan dari Naruto. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya ia memilih untuk memeluk tubuh Naruto, menghirup parfum Naruto yang sangat memabukkan. Naruto adalah oksigennya, oksigen kedua Sasuke.

"Kau semakin gemuk Sasuke" celetuk Naruto menggodanya lagi. Sasuke ber'uh' dengan sedikit kesal.

'Aku tidak gemuk baka!' dengus Sasuke dalam hati.

Walaup un Naruto meledeknya dengan kata-kata barusan, ia justru mengeratkan pelukan hangatnya di musim dingin begini.

"Tapi kau juga semakin menawan" bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke.

Lelaki itu meremas bahu Naruto lantas kemudian memukulnya pelan dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya. Naruto tertawa pelan, mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke dan melesakkan seluruh tubuh Sasuke yang kecil mungil ke dalam tubuhnya yang tinggi besar terbalut mantel denim hitam.

"Nanti kau telat" ucap Sasuke setelah sedikit menarik tubuhnya.

Dan Naruto menurutinya.

Ia memandangi wajah Sasuke. Menatap wajahnya yang mulai berbentuk bulat telur, pipinya yang mulai tembam, dagunya yang mulai menggantung mungil juga bibirnya yang semakin menggoda. Benar-benar terlihat bagai malaikan bagi Naruto. Naruto mengecup kedua pipi Sasuke sebentar lalu menatap kedua bola mata Sasuke yang bulat dan hitam.

"Kau harus diet"

Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya yang memerah.

"Padahal kau yang memberiku makan sangat banyak baka!" sungutnya.

Naruto menunduk dengan tawa kecil, lantas meraih tengkuk Sasuke untuk mengecup kening tertutup poni yang luruh.

"Benar, itu karena aku sayang padamu"

Sasuke tak tahan untuk menahan senyumannya, cowok cantik itu tersipu kala mendengar hal kecil sarat makna tersebut. Mereka tertawa kecil.

"Maaf Naruto-sama" ucap seseorang dari balik badan Naruto, mereka menatapnya. Supir pribadi Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Mobilnya sudah siap"

Naruto pun mengangguk sekali, menyuruh supir tersebut menunggunya di dalam mobil.

"Sudah sana kau berangkat"

Sasuke mendorong bahu lebar pria berambut pirang lembut tersebut. Pria tampan dengan kumis di wajahnya itu lagi-lagi terkekeh dan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku akan menelponmu di setiap kesempatan"

"Akan aku pastikan aku mengantongi ponselku"

Sasuke lantas menepuk-nepuk kantong bajunya yang terletak di depan perut. Ada sebuah benda persegi panjang di sana. Naruto tertawa penuh kemesraan.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Naruto dengan sedikit lebih cepat dari Sasuke akhirnya menunduk dan mengecup bibir ranum Sasuke yang lembut, dan kemudian ia berlari menuju pintu mobilnya yang tetap dibukakan untuknya.

"Dobe!" gertak Sasuke dengan gemas.

Namun sayang mobil mewah itu pun melaju, ban-bannya menggilas bekas-bekas es yang membeku di halaman rumah Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

.

 **Naruto's Company.**

"Bagaimana? Kau setuju?" tanya Suigetsu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan coffee cupnya, ia duduk di tepi meja kerjanya dan menatap Shion yang duduk di kursi di sampingnya.

Shion terlihat 'terbakar' panas juga geram setelah mendengar cerita dari Suigetsu.

'Naruto serumah dengan seorang cowok manis incaranku, dia cowok bar di Viaduct Dance NightClub _._ Aku yakin Naruto tidak sepenuhnya gay, jadi kau bisa memilikinya Shion. Aku pernah melihat bekas lipstik di leher Naruto! Bukankah Naruto menyukaimu? Kau mau tahu kenapa dia justru memilih membeli cowok bar dan gay seperti dia? Itu karena kau belum mau menunjukkan kemauanmu Shion'

Begitulah kata-kata Suigetsu yang tadi mengompor-ngompori Shion untuk merebut Naruto. Mengingat ucapan dari Suigetsu membuat Shion sebal. Naruto miliknya!

"Akan kubunuh pria jalang itu!" desis Shion meremas rok setengah pahanya.

"Hei! Jangan asal bicara begitu! Cowok itu milikku, kau tidak berhak menyentuhnya! Kau urus saja Naruto yang tengik menyebalkan"

Shion melirik tajam pada Suigetsu, tak ada batas atasan dan bawahan untuk sekarang ini.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Shion mengentakkan sepatu high heels yang ia kenakan.

"Kau harus membalas seperti yang Naruto lakukan pada cowok itu. Mmm… mungkin kau bisa mengajaknya mabuk dan taraa… berakhir di hotel" Suigetsu menyeringai lebar.

Sebuah gelombang sepanas api tiba-tiba membara semakin besar di hati Shion.

"Benar..." gumamnya memikirkan ide sinting tersebut.

Naruto mungkin saja sudah meniduri laki-laki mantan penari telanjang itu, maka Shion juga akan meniduri Naruto. Adil bukan?

"Aku setuju Suigetsu-san"

Suigetsu tersenyum semakin lebar dan puas. Rencana keduanya akan berjalan kali ini. Suigetsu memang sudah lama memiliki rencana dengan berbagai cara untuk 'menghancurkan' saingan terberatnya tersebut, dan sekarang setelah dia mengeluarkan cara yang paling gila Suigetsu hanya mengandalkan Shion, si sekretaris Naruto.

.

.

.

[Sasuke's POV]

"Uchiha-sama! Uchiha-sama!"

Aku menoleh dari buku yang aku baca lalu melihat Kakashi-san berlari di luar rumah kaca yang Naruto bangun di samping kamarnya. Buru-buru aku bangun dari atas ayunan kayu di dalam rumah kaca tersebut, Kakashi-san datang sambil membawa ponselku.

Ah aku lupa membawanya tadi ternyata.

"Naruto-sama" katanya sambil menyodorkan ponselku, aku meraihnya lalu menempelkan benda komunikasi tersebut ke telingaku.

"Halo?" sapaku pelan sambil berjalan ke pot berisi tanaman.

"Sasuke..." ucap yang di seberang.

Suara Naruto terdengar sangat lega dan cerah. Aku tersenyum mendengar suaranya lagi. Rasanya sudah sangat rindu padanya padahal baru tujuh jam kami berpisah. Dia canduku. Benar-benar candu.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Hee? Kau masih tanya kenapa?"

Aku terkekeh pelan mendengar rengekannya, terkadang tak terpelakkan bagiku untuk memikirkan betapa kekanakannya Naruto.

"Aku merindukanmu Sasuke" sekali lagi aku tersenyum, pipiku memerah.

"Hn, aku juga" bisikku pelan.

Aku mendengar pintu kaca di belakangku ditutup pelan, aku menoleh dan Kakashi-san sudah berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sasuke..."

"Ya?"

"Nanti malam, aku dapat undangan pesta di rumah temanku, kau bisa ikut bukan?"

Apa lagi ini?

Kenapa Naruto masih bertanya begitu? Bukankah selama ini –selama aku tinggal dengannya- aku selalu berada di rumah? Dan tentu akan selalu ikut jika Naruto yang mengajakku pergi.

"Hn? Tentu, kenapa kau masih bertanya?" akhirnya aku secara spontan menanyakannya pada Naruto.

Ia tertawa pelan dan aku mendengar derit busa sofa, sepertinya Naruto merubah letak duduknya.

"Kupikir kau akan tidur sepanjang sore sampai pagi besok" guraunya.

Aku mendengus mendengar guyonan tak bermutu itu.

"Bukankah setiap malam aku selalu makan malam bersamamu?" ia bergumam mengiyakan pernyataanku.

Kami diam untuk beberapa saat saja.

"Aku rindu padamu Sasuke"

"Kaukan sudah mengatakannya dobe" aku memutar bola mataku dengan enggan.

Aku mendengar Naruto mendengus.

"Kenapa? Memangnya kau tidak suka teme?" tanya Naruto balik dengan ejeken teme. Ck, aku mencibir sambil menggeser-geser letak pot kecil di depanku.

"Akukan tidak bilang tidak suka Naruto"

"Ehehe… Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya dengan suara tersenyum.

Itu pertanyaan wajib dari Naruto tiap kali ia menelponku.

"Aku sedang kau telpon bukan?" jemariku meraba-raba tumbuhan yang tumbuh di deretan pot-pot di rumah kaca itu, lalu berhenti di dekat ayunan kayu yang tadi kududuki.

"Aku serius Uchiha Sasuke" suaranya dirubah menjadi seram.

"Aaa… aku takut"

Naruto justru tertawa di telepon, mendengar suaranya yang bagai genta angin nyaring saja sudah mampu membuatku berfantasi jauh, apalagi jika harus melihat wajah rupawannya langsung di depan mataku. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan gelembung-gelembung dingin, sedingin salju yang turun menyelimutiku, di saat yang bersamaan, aku juga merasakan hentakan panas menjalari punggungku. Kedua pacuan berbeda sensasi tersebut muncul begitu saja di otakku ketika memikirkan bahwa Naruto milikku. Aku merasakan sentakan rasa bangga secara tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke? Sayang? Kau di sana?" tanya Naruto dengan suara panik, aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaranku.

"Ya? Ya aku masih"

"Kau melamun?" tebaknya.

Aku bergerak di ayunan dengan gerakan kaku, ketahuan oleh seseorang yang kita cintai terkadang membuat kita merasa salah tingkah bukan?

"Ah... kau melamunkanku? Serindu itu sayang?" aku menggigit bibir bawahku sendiri karena godaan itu.

"Tidak... aku tidak melamun"

"Sungguh? Lalu?"

Saat-saat yang seperti inilah yang aku sukai dari telepon kami.

Kami sangat suka saat kami saling menggoda seperti ini. Menggoda bukan dalam artian negatif tentunya, kami tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Naruto juga sudah berjanji padaku, dan... aku... juga berjanji padanya.

"Umm... jadi, hari ini kau tidak jadi pulang lebih malam?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan, Naruto terkekeh lagi. Oh! Kucoba menepiskan kekehan tersebut.

"Entahlah, mungkin tetap. Tapi akan aku coba untuk pulang lebih cepat dari jam delapan"

"Jam delapan?"

Tanyaku sedikit bingung, jam termalam Naruto pulang biasanya pukul sebelas atau dua belas malam, tapi jam delapan?

"Ya. Aku akan membawa pulang beberapa pekerjaanku, jadi bisa sedikit lebih cepat dari yang semula kurencanakan. Lagipula, kita punya acara bukan?"

Aku mengangguk paham walaupun Naruto tak melihatnya tapi dia pasti mengerti dari gumamanku.

"Beberapa jam lagi akan kupastikan sudah berada di rumah"

Aku merasakan sudut-sudut bibirku terangkat melengkung.

"Ya" bisikku pelan.

.

.

.

[Author's POV]

Sasuke membuka seluruh pintu almari kaca di ruangan khusus menyimpan baju di kamarnya dan Naruto. Sudah hampir setengah jam dia berkutat mencari baju formal untuk musim dingin.

Ini pesta ya?

Ah~ dia tidak pernah pergi ke pesta manapun, jadi mau memilih baju yang pantas saja pasti Sasuke tak akan bisa. Naruto memang sudah menyediakan beberapa potong baju formal untuk persediaan siapa tahu dipakai Sasuke saat mereka pergi kesebuah acara.

Naruto yang baru saja pulang dari kantor dan masuk ke kamar langsung tersenyum ketika melihat lampu dari ruang penyimpanan baju terpantul ke hamparan karpet kamarnya. Ia sudah tahu, pasti Sasuke berada di sana dan sedang memilih-milih baju. Naruto melangkah ke sana dan melongok dari ambang pintu, Sasuke yang memunggunginya tengah mematut-matutkan dirinya dengan mantel musim dingin.

Sasuke yang melihat kepala Naruto dari pintu kaca almari menyembul melalui samping pintu ruang pakaian itupun langsung membalik badannya. Ia tersenyum melihat Naruto tersenyum berjalan menghampirinya, Sasuke kembali menggantungkan mantel biru di tangannya tersebut kembali ke lemari.

Entah mengapa, Sasuke kembali merasakan pipinya memerah tiap kali ia di dekat Naruto. Ah Sasuke jadi merasa sangat nista jika dia tengah bertingkah layaknya wanita. Tetapi sungguh pesona pacarnya itu sulit ditepis dengan mudah. Naruto yang sekarang, dengan rambut pirang spiky yang acak-acakan, kemeja putih dengan dasi yang sudah dilonggarkan, jas kerjanya masih tersampir di bahu, dan pria itu menenteng sebuah tas kertas dengan brandtoko pakaian.

Sasuke mengernyit melihat kantong tersebut.

"Umm... aku tidak mendengarmu pulang" ucap Sasuke sambil mendongak melihat kearah Naruto.

Pria itu membungkuk lalu mengecup pipi kanan Sasuke, membuat laki-laki itu tersipu. Sejujurnya Naruto tak tahan melihatnya, seandainya dia tak mampu menahan nafsunya sendiri ia yakin bisa-bisa sekarang Sasuke berdiri di depannya dengan perut yang membuncit.

'Sial. Khayalanmu terlalu tinggi Naruto!' rutuk inner Naruto.

Naruto berjalan semakin mendekat pada Sasuke, kemudian meraih tubuhnya dan mendekapnya. Mereka tersenyum, lebih dari empat jam yang lalu mereka menahan rindu yang semakin menggunung, dan sekarang mereka bisa saling meluapkannya.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Sasuke, sungguh"

Bisik Naruto menyandarkan pipinya di puncak kepala Sasuke, Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto. Ia menyurukkan kepalanya di dada Naruto yang tertutup kemeja yang sangat halus, walau tak bisa sehalus kulit Naruto. Sasuke menggumam tak jelas sambil menghirup aroma parfum Naruto yang tetap sewangi tadi pagi, padahal Naruto belum mandi bukan? Itulah salah satu keistimewan pria tampan tersebut, aroma tubuhnya yang bahkan belum ia mandikan tetap membuat setiap wanita bisa menekuk lututnya. Memuja kesempurnaan Naruto.

"Kau wangi sekali" gumam Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya.

Kepalanya terkulai dengan nyaman di dada kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke memang sengaja untuk bergumam mengatakannya, tetapi dia tidak berniat agar Naruto sampai mendengarnya, namun Naruto tetap saja masih bisa mendengar gumaman kecil itu.

Ia terkekeh kemudian memeluk pinggang Sasuke, laki-lakinya yang tetap ramping walau tadi pagi diledek menjadi gemuk.

"Kau juga sayang"

Sasuke membuka matanya seketika saat ia mendengar Naruto menjawab gumamannya, tubuh mereka berdua bergerak-gerak kecil seiringan. Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya, menghirup aroma tubuh Naruto dan mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar jelas di depan telinga Sasuke.

"Sudah menemukan baju yang pas untukmu?" tanya Naruto masih memeluk Sasuke.

"Umm... aku bingung. Aku tidak pernah ke pesta, apalagi ini musim dingin"

Naruto tertawa menenangkan, perlahan mereka merenggangkan pelukan hangat mereka. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan mata bulatnya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya membuat pipinya membulat. Naruto mencubit pipinya tersebut, dan Sasuke mendesis.

"Dobe hentikan!"

Sasuke hendak mencubit pinggang Naruto, namun pria itu menghindar dan menahannya. Mereka tertawa. Sasuke mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Naruto langsung mengerti, ia menyusupkan kedua tangannya di bawah lengan atas Sasuke dan kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya yang ramping.

Sasuke terkikik geli, karena ternyata Naruto masih kuat menggendongnya. Bukankah tadi pagi Naruto berkomentar kalau Sasuke menjadi gemuk dan harus berdiet?

"Sebenarnya aku membelikanmu kemeja dan jas lagi, mungkin yang ini lebih cocok untukmu di pesta nanti" kata Naruto setelah menurunkan tubuh Sasuke.

Naruto menyerahkan kantong kertas yang sejak tadi ia tenteng kepada Sasuke yang sedang berdiri menyandar pada pintu kaca almari, Sasuke meraihnya lantas membuka isi tas tersebut.

Benar, mungkin baju yang ini lebih cocok untuk pergi ke pesta musim dingin.

.

.

.

Naruto yang baru keluar dari ruang pakaian langsung tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang sudah berpakaian yang tadi ia belikan dan duduk terdiam di depan meja rias.

"Kenapa hanya diam? Ada apa?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sedang memegang bahunya di belakang tubuhnya, ia menggeleng pelan.

"Kau mau berhias?" tanya Naruto dengan alis bertaut.

"Aku tidak mau, baka" bisik Sasuke malu.

Naruto termenung mendengar penuturan kekasihnya. Ia sempat berpikiran kalau mungkin Sasuke ingin tampil lebih manis lagi, tetapi langsung ia tepis pikiran tersebut. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Tak apa, kau tetap cantik dan manis seperti biasa kok?" Naruto mengecup pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mengangguk pelan dengan dengusan kecil, dan dia melihat Naruto meraih kemeja dan jas merahnya yang tergeletak di atas ranjang.

"Aku ganti baju sebentar ya"

Sasuke mengangguk lagi kemudian memilih duduk diam di depan meja rias di kamar. Tangannya meraih sisir dan mulai merapihkan surai hitamnya yang wangi dan lembut, bibirnya tersenyum tipis saat melihat perubahan pada tubuhnya. Tidak sekurus dulu, dan dia kini menjadi lebih terawat ketimbang yang dulu.

Laki-laki dengan jas cokelat tua itu pun bangkit dari kursi dan mematut dirinya, menatap bayangan tubuhnya yang sangat pas di dalam balutan kemeja dan jas pemberian Naruto. Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipi tembamnya dan menghela napas.

"Hhh, oke. Kau memang manis Sasuke" bisiknya narsis pada cermin.

Tak lama berselang, Naruto pun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang telah rapih. Mata biru Naruto mendapati Sasuke duduk bermalas-malasan di sofa kamar sembari menggoyang-goyangkan kaki jenjangnya.

"Maaf menunggu lama" kata Naruto sembari menyisir rambut pirangnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian merapihkan penampilannya. "Tidak apa-apa"

Naruto berbalik lantas meraih wajah putih Sasuke, mengecup bibir pink tersebut penuh rasa sayang yang tumpah ke dalam lubuk hati Sasuke. Mata hitam si laki-laki manis itu pun terpajam saat tangan Naruto mengamit pinggangnya. Memeluknya posesif dengan bibir saling bertaut.

"Nhh… Naru" erang Sasuke dengan alis menekuk.

Naruto terpaksa melepaskan ciuman tersebut saat merasakan tangan Sasuke mendorongnya perlahan. Mata mereka pun saling menatap dengan sorot mata tidak dapat terartikan. Naruto tersenyum lembut, dan mengusap wajah halus kekasih hatinya.

"Maaf" bisiknya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sembari menarik napas, menenangkan debaran di jantungnya.

"Berangkat sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn"

.

.

.

"Ah~ Uzumaki Naruto! Hai bro…"

Sapa Suigetsu begitu mereka –Naruto dan Sasuke- tiba di rumah Suigetsu.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Suigetsu datang menghambur kepadanya lalu menepuk bahunya pelan, matanya menatap laki-laki bertubuh mungil yang Naruto gandeng.

"Ouh... Sasuke Uchiha? Benar bukan?"

Naruto sejenak terdiam karena Suigetsu memang tahu asal-usul kekasihnya itu, namun dia tak mau ambil pusing.

"Ya" Jawab Sasuke pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya sejenak –formalitas untuk memberi hormat kepada teman Naruto.

Suigetsu tersenyum miring, terkesan arogan memang.

"Bagus sekali"

Suigetsu tersenyum kepada Naruto, tapi nadanya terdengar seperti mengejek.

"Kau membawa pasanganmu, ha ha ha..."

Naruto terkekeh geli karena ucapan Suigetsu.

"Pesta apa ini? Kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahuku dari awal kau?" tanya Naruto sedikit tak terima, mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam kerumuman orang-orang di ruang depan rumah Suigetsu yang besar.

"Ah... hanya sekedar kumpul-kumpul, tak apa bukan?"

Sasuke tak begitu memperhatikan pria yang sering ia lihat di bar malam ia bekerja dulu itu. Seandainya dia memperhatikan pria berambut perak dengan gigi runcing tersebut, ternyata ia terus melirik-lirik kearahnya.

"Red wine _?_ " tawar Suigetsu kepada mereka berdua, Naruto menerima satu gelas.

"Sasuke tidak 'minum'" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan.

Dan Suigetsu melotot tak percaya. Lelaki penari telanjang yang bekerja di bar malam tidak minum alkohol? Sounds like fucking joke right?

"Oh... benarkah? Sedikit aneh ya?"

Sasuke mengalih-alihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Suigetsu yang terlihat ganjil. Naruto mencairkan suasana.

"Kau ingin minum sesuatu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto, Sasuke menggumam sebentar sambil melihat ke atas meja panjang berisi makanan dan minuman.

"Boleh aku minta jus?" tanya Sasuke seperti ditujukan kepada Naruto dan pria berjas merah itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Tunggu sebentar ya"

.

.

.

"Mana kekasihmu?"

Tanya Naruto ketika mereka bertiga duduk di salah satu sofa di sudut ruangan. Suigetsu yang merasa ditanya menoleh kearah Naruto yang duduk di depannya sambil merangkul bahu Sasuke yang kecil.

"Ha ha... kekasih? Kekasihku ada di dekatku, tenang saja"

Kata Suigetsu membuat Naruto mengernyit dan menyapukan pandangannya di sekitar mereka.

"Yang mana?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Suigetsu tak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum remeh kemudian menyesap anggur merahnya tersebut.

"Presdir?" sapa sebuah suara.

Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh ke samping dan menemukan seorang wanita dengan pakaian yang... ehmagak menggoda memang.

"Shion?"

Naruto berdiri dari sofa lalu mereka berjabat tangan, Shion dengan senang hati menjabat tangan halus tersebut. Sasuke tak lama juga menyusul Naruto bangun dari sofa.

"Ah kenalkan… ini Sasuke. Kekasihku"

Shion melirik cepat kearah seorang laki-laki yang menurutnya sangat tidak 'cantik' apalagi well, tampan, menurut Shion. Laki-laki yang Naruto katakan sebagai kekasihnya itu sangat tidak menarik. Wajahnya terlalu bulat, tatanan rambutnya sangat aneh, mirip dengan pantat bebek saja. Wajahnya juga terlampau oriental sebagai ukuran laki-laki modern, lekuk tubuhnya terlalu langsing, membuat Shion mencibirkan kata 'banci' dalam hatinya.

Intinya Sasuke jauh lebih buruk rupa dari yang ia bayangkan.

Shion mendecih kecil kepada Sasuke.

"Shion" ucap Shion dengan nada suara yang dibuat-buat.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Gumam Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya sejenak.

Sasuke memiliki pemikiran yang jauh lebih beradab untuk wanita bernama Shion itu. Dia sangat cantik, tubuhnya mempunyai lekuk yang sangat bagus, dan dia sangat fashionable _._ Bibirnya yang penuh dipoles lipstik merah dengan make up lainnya yang sangat cocok untuk wajah wanita itu.

Yang jelas Shion sangat cantik. Menurut Sasuke.

"Dia kekasih Presdir?" tanya Shion duduk di samping Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengangguk, Shion tersenyum miris seolah ingin mengatakan 'Betapa kasihannya Naruto harus memacari laki-laki buruk rupa seperti Sasuke. Kalau memang gay, setidaknya cari yang lebih manis'

"Bagaimana mungkin kau... bisa memacari cowok seperti dia?"

Tanya Shion sambil melirik-lirik Sasuke dengan pandangan jijik.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto sedikit geram.

Suigetsu tersenyum menyeringai melihat aksi Shion, dia tipe blak-blakkan.

"Masih banyak gadis yang lebih cantik dari dia bukan? Well, aku yakin kau tidak sepenuhnya 'menyimpang' Presdir" tanya Shion mengintimidasi Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan tekanan di sekelilingnya. Matanya yang selembut bulu menatap takut-takut Naruto, takut jikalau Naruto terpengaruh ucapan Shion.

"Ha ha. Dia lebih cantik dari siapapun" ucap Naruto sambil merapatkan tubuh Sasuke kedalam pelukannya.

Sasuke menunduk ketika melihat pandangan Suigetsu yang selalu ganjil setiap melihatnya –seperti saat dia masih di bar dulu. Shion menatap Suigetsu lalu memberik kode kecil.

"Kau ingin dansa denganku Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke mendongak menatap Suigetsu. Naruto mengernyit, tapi Suigetsu menyesuaikan suasana.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Suigetsu kepada Naruto yang tampak sedikit tak senang.

"Aku... tidak bisa dansa" ucap Sasuke pelan.

Suigetsu terkekeh lalu mengulurkan tangannya, Sasuke menatap Naruto meminta pembelaan.

"Boleh" Jawab Naruto tenang sambil membalas tatapan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Suigetsu bergerak pelan sambil kedua lengannya memeluk pinggang ramping Sasuke, sedangkan laki-laki cantik itu hanya mengikuti gerakkan pelan-pelan dengan menundukkan wajah ayunya. Menghindari pandangan liar Suigetsu.

"Memang aneh untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki yang pernah bekerja di bar malam sebagai stripteasetapi, dia tidak bisa berdansa. Padahal tarian seksimu sangat menggoda Sasuke-san"

Sasuke menunduk mendengar ucapan Suigetsu, dia malas bicara tentang masa lalunya yang menjadi bayang-bayang hitam.

"Kau juga tidak bisa 'minum', sungguh aneh"

Suigetsu mendongakkan kepala Sasuke agar menatapnya, mereka saling menatap.

"Kau sangat cantik Sasuke-san, aku sangat menyukaimu sejak pertama aku melihatmu di bar. Tapi, kenapa kau justru ikut pulang bersama Naruto brengsek itu sih?"

Sasuke tersentak dengan ucapan Suigetsu yang notaben adalah salah satu teman dekat Naruto. Laki-laki itu tidak menyangka kalau Suigetsu akan bicara kasar tentang Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke mencoba untuk menyentakkan tangan Suigetsu, tapi pria itu tetap tidak melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau sungguh tak tahu Sasuke-san? Apa Naruto tidak pernah mengatakannya padamu? Ah!"

Sasuke mengernyit tak mengerti, tiba-tiba sekelebat perasaan gelisah mengambang di hatinya. Ada apa ini?

"Apanya?" tanya Sasuke memelankan gerakkannya.

Suigetsu membawa Sasuke ke sudut ruangan di samping jendela lebar yang mengarah ke halaman bersalju.

"Sekarang aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau mau ikut pulang bersama Naruto?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap Suigetsu dengan mata hitam gelapnya.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa brengseknya dia bukan? Cih"

"Aku... aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu" bisik Sasuke ia mengepalkan tangannya.

Selama ini Sasuke percaya pada Naruto. Tapi, sekarang kenapa teman Naruto justru mengatakan hal yang tak ingin Sasuke dengar? Ia benci rasa sakit!

"Kutunjukkan sesuatu"

Suigetsu mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu menunjukkan layar ponselnya. Sebuah foto. Naruto dengan keadaan telanjang bulat duduk bersama seorang wanita, dan wanita itu adalah Shion. Rasa panas tiba-tiba memanggang Sasuke di tempat, rasa panas itu justru membuat dia kebas secara sempurna. Sasuke bagai merasa kehilangan orientasi dan gravitasinya di dunia.

Matanya memanas, tapi Sasuke mencoba menahan air matanya untuk meleleh.

Suigetsu menyeringai. Sasuke menggeleng tak percaya, Naruto tak mungkin menyakitinya. Dia sudah berjanji! Sasuke tidak akan pernah mau untuk berpikiran bahwa Naruto akan mempermainkannya dalam topeng baik hatinya. Naruto pasti selalu jujur. Sasuke mengembuskan napas lemah kemudian ia berjalan cepat kearah sofa yang tadi mereka tempati di sudut sana, Suigetsu menyeringai puas. Satu langkah sudah berjalan.

.

.

.

[Naruto's POV]

Aku yang barusan dari toilet melihat Sasuke sudah duduk di sofa yang kami duduki tadi. Tak ada Suigetsu yang tadi mengajaknya berdansa.

"Sasuke..." ia menoleh kepadaku yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Alunan musik yang lembut untuk berdansa masih mengalun tenang. Kemudian aku duduk di samping Sasuke dengan gerakan lambat.

"Mana Suigetsu?" tanyaku sambil menghantamkan punggungku ke bantal sofa.

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menunduk kemudian menggeleng pelan. Dia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?" aku mengusap pelan rambut lurus Sasuke, ia menatapku dalam-dalam dengan mata lelah.

"Bisa kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum dipaksa.

Aku sedikit bingung dengan perubahan air mukanya, ada apa ini? Dia sedikit merasa tak nyaman ketika aku mengusap rambutnya, sangat tidak khas Sasuke. Aku pun mengangguk menyanggupi keinginannya untuk pulang, padahal –mungkin- pesta masih akan berjalan beberapa jam lagi.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanyaku begitu kami sudah berada dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Hn? Tidak ada apa-apa"

Aku menoleh kearahnya, dan Sasuke duduk menompang wajah dengan ekspresi bercampur. Shock,kecewa, sedih, marah dan entah apa lagi itu yang tak kuketahui namanya.

"Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang sedang kau khawatirkan. Ceritakan padaku sayang"

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu kemudian menggeleng lambat-lambat sambil menggumam tak jelas. Perlahan-lahan aku merasakan sesuatu yang tak mengenakkan merayapi perasaanku, sensasinya tidak menyakitkan hanya sedikit membuatku pening dan cemas. Panas terakhir seolah menjalari siku menuju sekujur tubuhku, membuatku dengan tak sengaja dan tak sadar meremas kemudi.

Bisa kurasakan Sasuke menoleh menatapku.

.

.

.

"Kau langsung tidur?" tanyaku di dalam kamar.

Sasuke hanya mengerang mengiyakan pertanyaanku, ia semakin memasukkan tubuhnya di dalam selimut tebal setelah ia mengganti pakaiannya. Aku menatap tubuh Sasuke yang meringkuk di bawah selimut dari sudut ranjang. Berbagai spekulasi mulai menggenang dalam otakku yang penasaran.

'Apa yang sudah Suigetsu lakukan?'

'Ada apa dengan Sasuke?'

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'

Semua kemungkinan seakan tumpah begitu saja, seperti air yang dikucurkan dari keran saja.

"Selamat malam"

Aku mengecup pelipisnya ringan kemudian mematikan lampu tidur di atas nakas samping ia berbaring. Aku mencoba berpikiran hal yang lebih spesifik mengapa Sasuke bertingkah aneh, hm.. mungkin dia merasa khawatir bersama Suigetsu.

Mereka jauh lebih lama saling bertemu.

.

.

.

[Sasuke's POV]

Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa tidur, hanya memejamkan mataku yang tak sedikitpun terasa mengantuk. Pikiranku berkecamuk mengingat foto yang Suigetsu tunjukkan kepadaku di pesta tadi. Aku tidak ingin percaya pada hal apa yang tadi aku lihat, tapi... kenapa aku ini?

Sadarlah Sasuke, Naruto itu tuanmu!

Dia bebas untuk melakukan apapun yang dia suka, termasuk meniduri wanita diluar sana. Aku resah memikirkan semua itu. Tapi rasanya api yang sangat panas menghunjam tepat di jantungku yang sekarang rasanya sulit sekali untuk berdetak.

'Tidak! Tidak seharusnya seperti ini!' aku membuka mata.

Gelap.

Entah sekarang jam berapa, tapi aku merasa bahwa aku sudah sangat lama untuk memejamkan mataku. Kakiku terasa pegal. Akhirnya aku tak tahan untuk tidak menggerakkan badanku, membiarkan darah yang hangat mengalir cepat menuju ke tiap seluk-beluk tubuh yang aku tindih. Rasanya hangat sekali. Aku menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Naruto tertidur menghadapku –yang berarti sejak tadi aku hanya memunggunginya.

Perlahan aku bisa membiaskan cahaya gelap dan melihat wajah tan Naruto. Dia terlihat sangat damai, aku memandangi bibirnya. Aku tahu aku cemburu pada Shion setelah melihatnya, aku bahkan tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak gadis yang Naruto cium ataupun yang ia tiduri. Mataku memanas –lagi- memikirkan hal tersebut. Aku sebal melihat semua ini, membuatku ingin menangis saja.

.

.

.

Naruto tertidur benar-benar pulas. Dia sangat lelah, dan itu pasti. Saat ini aku masih memiliki pertanyaan yang bagai benang kusut.

'Kapan foto itu diambil?'

Tetapi, sedetik setelah memikirkan hal tersebut sebuah pemikiran yang lebih kuat menghantamku telak-telak. Shion bekerja di kantor Naruto. Bisa saja mereka berduaan di ruangan Naruto.

Ah! Aku semakin kalut, semakin malam dan semakin lama aku terperosok hanya dengan sebuah foto sialan yang belum pasti kebenarannya membuat kepalaku tertekan sesuatu yang teramat berat. Aku bangun dari ranjang dengan gerakan pelan –berharap Naruto tidak terbangun karena gerakanku. Segera meraih sakelar di samping akuarium dan menyalakan satu lampu, remang-remang, namun cukup terang untuk berjalan.

Naruto melenguh pelan dan merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang. Aku membuka pintu lemari es di samping lemari bar yang menyimpan puluhan botol minuman. Duduk pelan di salah satu kursi di bar kecil tersebut sambil menuangkan jus tomat instan ke dalam gelas. Bisa kudengar heaterdi belakang tubuhku berdengung sangat lembut –nyaris tak terdengar- terpaan anginnya yang hangat mengenai tengkukku yang terasa pegal.

Kalau Naruto ingin meniduri gadis manapun yang dia mau, aku tidak akan pernah menolaknya. Itu haknya. Aku pasti harusmenerimanya, walau itu menyakitiku, tapi setidaknya Naruto akan menepati janjinya dengan tidak akan membuatku menangis. Aku harap begitu, aku mendesah pelan sambil memandangi cairan kental berwarna merah oranye di dalam gelasku. Pikiranku terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan nasib-nasib cintaku yang miris setelah ini.

Untuk apa Suigetsu menunjukkan foto seperti itu? Apa masalahnya?

Lalu aku meminum seluruh jus di gelas tersebut.

.

.

.

[Author's POV]

 **Naruto's House.**

 **Sunday** **9** **.13** **am**

Naruto mengunyah sarapannya dengan sangat lambat sambil menatap Sasuke yang sifatnya hari ini benar-benar berbanding terbalik sepenuhnya dengan semalam yang murung.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?" tanya Naruto setelah menelan kunyahannya tersebut.

Sasuke menoleh cepat pada Naruto dengan pandangan mata yang tak menohok Naruto, justru dengan pandangan yang terlihat shockhingga nyaris lucu.

"Hn. Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke balik.

Naruto memasukkan sesuap nasi kemulutnya. Seandainya dia bisa melihat aura, dia pasti bisa merasakan perbedaan perasaan Sasuke yang semalam dan yang sekarang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke mengulang dengan lugunya, mata buah lecinya yang bulat mengerjap-kerjap cepat.

'Masa bodohlah' pikir Naruto kemudian pria itu meraih tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu? Terkadang kau 'sedikit' membuatku bingung"

Tutur Naruto membuat gerakan simbol kecil di jarinya yang tirus. Sasuke tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Naruto tersebut. Semalam setelah Sasuke berhasil menghabiskan satu setengah liter jus tomat di bar kamar, cowok itu sudah memutuskan untuk membuat alasan bahwa dia berjuta kali lipat lebih percaya kepada Naruto, dan foto yang ia lihat kemarin adalah palsu.

'Aku mencintainya. Sungguh mencintainya'

Dan seandainya Sasuke tahu, foto itu memang palsu. Hanya sebuah editan hebat Suigetsu.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan mereka berdua duduk di ruang tengah. Sasuke duduk tenang sambil menonton sebuah film bergenre romantis, sedangkan Naruto duduk di sampingnya dalam diam dengan laptop di pangkuannya beserta setumpuk berkas yang Sasuke tak tahu apa isinya. Sekali lagi laki-laki itu lebih percaya bahwa Naruto memang mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya.

Gemeletuk kayu yang dibakar di perapian dekat mereka terdengar menjadi penyela, apinya yang berwarna biru kecil namun sangat panas itu memancar ke penjuru ruangan tersebut. Dari arah samping Sasuke, jendela-jendela lebar bertrali besi ukir dan mempertontonkan halaman samping rumah Naruto yang penuh dengan pohon-pohon rindang, hanya saja salju memutihkan keadaan mereka semua. Udara dingin berhembus pelan dari ventilasi jendela yang sudah di buah minim –karena sedang musim dingin- membuat Sasuke mengencangkan jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Kau mau coklat panas?"

Tanya Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop kepada Sasuke yang juga menoleh kearahnya. Kekasihnya nyengir kecil lalu mengangguk senang. Naruto tersenyum, ia bangkit lalu mengecup bibir ranum Sasuke sebentar. Seperginya Naruto menuju dapur, Sasuke memilih menekuk lututnya sambil melemparkan pandangannya kearah taman di sampingnya. Yang ia lihat hanya berwarna putih seluruhnya. Salju yang menumpuk semakin tebal, Naruto tidak akan meminta pelayannya untuk membersihkan seluruh salju setebal itu di pertengahan musim dingin seperti ini.

Sasuke meringis melihat kolam ikan di bawah pohon oak hijau membeku.

'Bagaimana dengan ikan yang dibawah es begitu? Pasti sangat kedinginan'

Merasa bosan menatapi halaman berwarna putih itu, Sasuke melihat kedalam ruangan yang ia tempati, matanya tertohok pada perapian. Apinya menyala kecil dan berwarna biru, sangat cantik, tapi tahukah kalian? Nyala yang biru justru jauh lebih panas ketimbang yang warna merah?

Seperti bintang yang berwarna biru, adalah bintang yang paling panas. Dan Sasuke sudah jatuh cinta pada bintang birunya, Naruto. Sasuke terdiam lagi menatap batang kayu wildwood putih yang dijilat rakus oleh api.

'Bagaimana dengan kayu yang dibakar di perapian itu? Pasti sangat kepanasan' pikir Sasuke.

Seketika Sasuke tersentak memikirkan panas dan dingin itu. Api dan es. Dia merasa dirinya juga seperti itu, terkadang dia merasa kebas bagai dibungkus es, mati rasa. Namun terkadang ia juga merasa sakit bagai dibakar api. Adakalanya kalau ia juga merasakan hangat. Mungkin ia sedang berada dalam satu gelombang medium antara api dan es itu, tergeser sedikit saja bisa membuatnya kebas atau sakit.

Sekarang Sasuke sudah duduk bersama Naruto lagi dengan segelas coklat panas di tangan masing-masing. Naruto menghentikan mengerjakan pekerjaannya barang sejenak, dan memutuskan untuk menonton film yang tadi Sasuke tonton sambil merangkul bahu Sasuke.

"Naruto-sama" mereka menoleh.

"Ya Kakashi-san? Kenapa?"

Naruto meletakkan gelasnya di meja di depannya.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" baik Naruto maupun Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

Pikiran Sasuke melesat sangat cepat bagai ular.

'Jangan-jangan Shion atau kalau tidak Suigetsu?'

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tergeser ke es, membuatnya kebas lagi.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto sambil melongok-longokkan kepala ke pintu samping dimana tadi Kakashi masuk.

"Ah… mereka jauh-jauh dari seberang benua sana"

Sasuke semakin dalam mengerutkan kening. Mereka dan benua sana, itu memang sudah menunjukkan bahwa itu bukan dua orang yang sangat ia khawatirkan.

"Benua sana?" ulang Naruto makin melongok kearah pintu sedangkan Kakashi hanya mengangguk dengan senyum penuh arti.

Naruto sedikit khawatir kalau-kalau mereka itu adalah ayahnya yang ada di Perancis dengan seseorang yang beliau bawa dari benua Eropa itu.

"Suruh mereka masuk" perintah Naruto lalu Kakashi membungkuk hormat sebelum kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Naruto, siapa?" tanya Sasuke dari balik bahu Naruto, pria tampan itu membalik badannya menghadap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku khawatir kalau itu tousan"

Sasuke merasakan gelombang kekhawatiran juga menyapunya. Sekali lagi dia tahu bahwa dia sedang digeser menuju medan api. Panas yang aneh menjalari punggungnya.

"HOI! NARUTOOO!" teriak beberapa suara bersamaan.

Terdengar hanya suara laki-laki dan sangat asing bagi Sasuke.

Ketiga orang –yang dibilang jauh dari benua sana- laki-laki semua masuk bersamaan ke ruangan dimana Naruto dan Sasuke duduk.

"AH! KALIAN!"

Naruto langsung bangkit dari sofa yang ia duduki dengan semangat begitu melihat tiga sahabatnya pulang ke Jepang. Naruto memeluk mereka satu per satu, dan mereka bertiga tiba-tiba tertawa lepas. Benar-benar rindu tampaknya, Sasuke hanya menatap mereka berempat dari sofa yang masih ia duduki. Salah seorang dari sahabat Naruto menatapnya dan bertanya.

"Hei Naruto, dia siapa?"

Mereka sontak menatap seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan kardigan ungu pucat yang duduk dengan pandangan bingung di atas sofa hitam di dekat perapian.

Naruto terkekeh perlahan.

"Duduklah dulu" ucap Naruto menggiring ketiga temannya duduk ke sofa di samping sofa yang Sasuke tempati.

"Ya ampun! Kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan? Benar-benar cantik sekali, kawaiiii"

Seru seorang yang bertubuh paling kecil dari ketiga teman Naruto namun wajahnya terlalu cantik untuk ukuran pria. Ah seperti Sasuke saja.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sudah menikah? Ckck… mendokusai"

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar ucapan pria berwajah tampan yang barusan mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Kau tidak setia kawan"

Seru seorang pria bersuara berat, sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang imut.

Sasuke menatapi mereka bertiga dengan pandangan kebingungan. Lalu ia mendongak menatap Naruto yang di sampingnya, pria itu terkekeh pelan.

"Ehehe, dia belum menjadi istriku"

Ucap Naruto sambil merangkul Sasuke.

"Woah! Sungguh?"

Sasuke tersenyum kikuk pada pria berwajah imut itu saat ia menatap Sasuke.

"Mereka teman-temanku Sasuke"

Sasuke menatap Naruto mengerti.

"Dia Gaara, ini Shikamaru dan Kiba. Shikamaru dan Kiba mereka pacaran, sama seperti kita"

Kata Naruto sambil melambai kearah tiga temannya yang tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Ini Sasuke" ucap Naruto bangga.

Pria imut bernama Kiba itu mengangguk-angguk paham lalu ia tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Mmm… salam kenal ya. Namaku Kiba, dan si pemalas ini Shikamaru. Dia pacarku hihi" terang Kiba dengan semburat manis di wajah imutnya.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar penuturan tersebut, ternyata ke-gay-an Naruto bukan hanya dia seorang. Karena pada kenyataannya dia memiliki teman-teman yang gay juga. Gaara mengerang mendengarnya, wajahnya cemberut menunjukan kekesalannya.

"Pfft, kau tahu Naruto?" tanya Kiba menatap sohibnya.

"Hm?"

"Si Gaara ini juga gay, pacarnya orang Jepang juga. Aku lupa namanya, tapi rambutnya sama-sama merah. Hiii seperti duo cabe" ledek Kiba sembari mengamit lengan kekar Shikamaru.

"HEY! SASO-DANNA TIDAK BEGITU PANDA!"

Sasuke terkikik geli saat melihat teman-teman Naruto begitu akrab dan sangat hangat. Penuh lelucon dan candaan, membuat Sasuke nyaman dan tidak terintimidasi.

.

.

.

Sasuke hanya sesekali menanggapi perkataan mereka berempat, dan menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh mereka dengan jawaban yang singkat-singkat. Kebanyakan Ya dan Tidak. Sasuke sangat takjub pada mereka bertiga, mereka kuliah S2 di Amerika, satu universitas hanya berbeda fakultas saja.

Shikamaru katanya masuk fakultas Hukum, Kiba masuk fakultas Ekonomi Negara, sedangkan Gaara masuk fakultas Kedokteran.

Sasuke berpikiran mengapa meraka harus jauh-jauh kuliah di Negeri Paman Sam kalau mereka ingin agar masuk jurusan yang jelas-jelas ada di beberapa Universitas di Jepang. Tapi Sasuke juga langsung menyimpulkan, karena keluarga mereka kaya. Usia mereka bertiga sama dengan Naruto, Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa lebih dahulu Naruto untuk bekerja, entah karena faktor orang tua atau apa ia tak tahu.

Yang Sasuke tahu, pendidikan yang dienyam oleh kekasihnya juga sangat tinggi. Mengingat Sasuke pernah melihat sebuah foto wisuda Naruto di sebuah universitas terkenal di Inggris. Mmm… Harvard mungkin? Pikir Sasuke tidak ingat.

Ah~ Sasuke, salah sayang. Tak ada universitas Harvard di Inggris. Entahlah, Sasuke lupa mengingat nama rumit universitas tersebut.

"Jadi kalian sudah lama berpacaran?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Belum, baru sekitar satu bulan lebih. Benar bukan?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kukira kau akan tetap menikahi Sakura" celetuk Gaara membuat Sasuke terhenyak.

'Sakura? Siapa lagi ini?' ia melirik Naruto.

"Ah, aku tidak mencintainya. Untuk apa menikah dengan orang yang tidak kita cintai bukan?"

Gaara berseru membenarkan ucapan Naruto.

"Kalian liburan?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan suasana tak nyaman tadi.

"Yah, begitulah. Amerika sedang libur musim panas, jadi kami memutuskan pulang kemari" Naruto tertawa singkat pada mereka.

"Setelah hampir tiga tahun tidak kemari, rasanya ada bagian rumahmu yang berubah. Benar tidak?" tanya Kiba sambil menyapu seluruh ruangan.

"Umm...hanya beberapa saja"

"Hahh... sayangnya disini justru musim dingin" ucap Shikamaru sedikit murung.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Naruto kaget agak bingung dengan celetukkan temannya yang berambut bagai nanas Hawaii itu.

"Ah! Kalau begini kita kan tidak bisa berjemur kepantai"

'Tidak usah pulang saja kalau begitu' dengus Sasuke geli dalam hati.

"Ck! Kalian libur lama?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ya, tiga bulan penuh" jawab Gaara sambil menyodorkan tiga jarinya.

"Kita bisa menembak. Aku sudah lama ingin melakukannya. Bagaimana?"

"Aaaa! Ya! Ya! Aku setuju!" seru Gaara, dia menyikut Kiba yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya, malam ini?" tanya Kiba antusias.

"Boleh" Jawab Naruto puas.

"Kau ikutkan?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke, cowok itu menoleh kearahnya.

Ia mengguman sebentar. Entah mengapa Sasuke sedang malas keluar.

"Umm... entahlah, aku sedikit malas untuk keluar hari ini"

Naruto tersenyum mengerti.

.

.

.

[Sasuke's POV]

Naruto sudah pergi sejak dua jam yang lalu bahkan sebelum jam makan malam, tanpa Naruto aku malas untuk makan. Walau Kakashi-san sudah memaksaku untuk makan –khawatir aku sakit lalu aku melaporkan pada Naruto- tapi, aku tetap ngotot tidak mau makan. Jadinya, sejak seperginya Naruto aku hanya mengurung diri di dalam kamar saja, bermain game di i-Padmilik Naruto.

Hanya akan tertawa mengejek pada permainan itu ketika menang, dan ber-Ah! Ketika kalah pada permainan.

"Haahh... bosan sekali" gumamku kemudian menjatuhkan punggungku di atas ranjang.

Mataku menatap eternit kamar Naruto yang tinggi, putih bersih. Tapi, sekelebat pemikiran tiba-tiba melesat cepat dalam otakku.

'Bagaimana rupa belakang eternit ini?'

Aku sedikit banyak yakin bahwa belakang eternit yang putih bersih tersebut adalah sebuah ruangan yang ada sarang laba-labanya. Kotor, gelap, dan tak terawat. Sepertinya itu tampak bagai aku di masa lalu. Bisa kurasakan bibirku tertarik kebelakang dengan mirisnya, masa laluku benar-benar menyedihkan.

.

.

.

[Naruto's POV]

Kami benar-benar menembak di lapangan bersalju malam ini, beberapa anak yang lainnya didampingi oleh seorang pelatih. Namun, bagiku dan teman-teman yang lainnya, menembak adalah hal yang biasa. Malam ini aku juga membawa Suigetsu untuk ikut dalam kegiatan menembak, well lebih banyak orang lebih asyik.

"Sejujurnya… sebelum aku datang kesini, aku bertemu dengan Sakura" ucap Suigetsu cukup keras padaku.

Aku menoleh setelah melepas sebuah peluru angin jauh tepat kesebuah titik merah.

"Sakura?" tanyaku menurunkan penutup telinga.

Suigetsu menggangguk sambil menggoyang-goyangkan senapan laras panjangnya. Kulihat Kiba melepas satu tembakan.

"Haha, dia di Jepang?" tanyaku malas, kemudian menyiapkan isi senapanku lagi, bersiap menembak lagi.

"Ya, begitulah"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Sakura?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran

Suigetsu meletakkan senapannya di tembok belakang kami. Tiba-tiba dia menepuk bahuku, membuatku menoleh dan mengurungkan menarik pelatuk senapan. Aku memandanginya tak mengerti.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu"

Aku langsung menggeser posisi berdiriku. Suara letusan peluru angin Shikamaru terdengar memekakkan telinga.

"Apa?"

.

.

.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini semua?"

Aku membanting setumpuk surat dan foto-foto di dalam amplop cokelat muda tepat di hadapan Suigetsu. Orang itu menatapku seolah benar-benar mengasihaniku. Cih! Dia pikir aku tidak tahu semua akal liciknya untuk menyingkirkanku.

"Aku mengenal Sasuke jauh lebih lama Naruto. Kau tidak pernah mengira kalau ternyata dia seperti itu bukan?"

Dengan hati yang mendongkol gara-gara foto yang Suigetsu tunjukkan kepadaku, aku menghenyakkan tubuhku diatas sofa. Tidak, tidak! Aku mencintai Sasuke. Aku sangat mencintainya! Aku memang harus bisa menahan semua napsuku pada Sasuke. Aku tidak mau melihat Sasuke menangis ketakutan seperti malam dimana aku mabuk dan hampir memperkosanya. Aku mencintai laki-laki itu bukan hanya karena dia laki-laki yang menarik, karena aku juga ingin membahagiakan kehidupannya. Membebaskannya dari masa lalu hitamnya.

Aku memang 'sedikit' tidak peduli tentang dia masih 'perjaka' atau tidak. Dia mantan pemain striptease jadi aku harus bisa memakluminya.

"Aku mendapat informasi dari bos, eh maksudku mantan bos Sasuke tentang dia ketika bersama kliennya di dalam kamar"

Aku meliriknya dengan tajam, tapi pria itu justru tersenyum meremehkan.

"Dia melayani semua laki-laki itu Naruto. Tapi dia tidak mau melayanimu yang notaben adalah orang yang membeli Sasuke sendiri"

Aku hanya menghela napas dengan kedua tangan mengepal keras. Aku melirik foto diatas meja, entah bagaimana bisa Suigetsu mendapatkan foto itu. Dia bilang salah seorang tamunya yang memotret kejadian ketika Sasuke dengan santai dan terlihat bahagianya mencium mesra dada seorang laki-laki yang katanya dulu kliennya waktu di bar.

"Dia bukan lelaki baik-baik bro"

Rasanya kepalaku berdenyut-denyut kencang. Ucapan Suigetsu bagai racun yang berpencar cepat dalam pembuluh darahku. Sasuke tidak menolak ketika berciuman bibir denganku, tapi, dia akan mulai mendorong tubuhku menjauh darinya saat ciumanku mulai turun kelehernya. Dengan artian lain, kami berciuman sebatas bibir saja.

Lalu Suigetsu berbisik dengan sangat brengseknya.

"Aku pernah bercinta dengannya"

DEG!

.

.

.

[Author's POV]

Empat roda besar mobil jeep wranglerhitam milik Naruto sudah berhenti di dalam garasi rumahnya yang telah dibukakan oleh salah seorang pelayannya. Ia segera meloncat turun kelantai setelah mematikan mesin mobil tersebut. Air muka Naruto berubah drastis, tidak ada lagi wajah teduh dengan semburat bahagia ketika hendak bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Ah, Naruto-sama sudah pulang" ujar Kakashi pada Naruto yang berjalan seraya melepaskan mantelnya kemudian memberikannya pada Kakashi.

"Ya" Jawab Naruto sesingkat-singkatnya.

Kakashi pun memahami tuannya tersebut sedang dalam mood yang sangat tidak bagus.

.

.

.

Naruto memandangi Sasuke yang sudah tertidur diatas ranjang, napasnya menderu kencang. Ia berjalan semakin dekat kepada Sasuke yang terlelap dengan pulasnya, tiba-tiba dia mendecih melihat wajah polos kekasihnya itu.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, perasaan marah menyeruak di hati pria bermata biru tua itu.

'Sasuke menolakku, tapi dia tidak menolak Suigetsu untuk menidurinya. Hah menggelikan'

Naruto membuka kancing bajunya sambil menatap tubuh Sasuke yang terlentang dengan selimut sebatas perut.

'Benar-benar pelacur tidak tahu diri' perlahan Naruto menarik resleting celananya dan melepas celananya asal.

"Kau juga harus melayaniku brengsek" desisnya.

Ia mulai naik keatas ranjang dan merangkak perlahan-lahan. Matanya menelisik tiap inchi wajah Sasuke yang putih mulus. Bibirnya yang ranum mampu membuat Naruto menyeringai. Banyak tak sabarannya Naruto pun langsung mencium bibir Sasuke yang terlelap tenang. Melumat sepasang bibir ranum milik laki-laki cantik itu dengan penuh nafsu. Ia tak lagi mau menahan-nahan semua gejolak birahi yang selama ini dipendamnya.

Dia sudah 'pecah'.

Merasa bibirnya dicium kasar, Sasuke terusik dalam tidurnya.

"Unnh…"

Naruto yang mendengar lenguhan tertahan laki-laki dibawah tubuhnya itu, justru semakin gila-gilaan untuk mengulum bibir Sasuke, menjilati permukaan bibirnya dan menggigit-gigitnya. Meminta si 'tuan rumah' mau membuka mulutnya. Sasuke mengerang tak nyaman karena ciuman itu, udaranya tertahan gara-gara ciuman tersebut.

Dengan kantuk yang masih menggayuti kedua matanya, akhirnya ia terbangun dan melihat Naruto sudah berada diatas tubuhnya dan menciumnya dengan kasar.

"UUUNNH!"

Sasuke memulai pemberontakkannya. Tangannya mendorong kasar bahu lebar Naruto, dan kakinya memberontak hendak berkelit keluar dari kungkungan tubuh Naruto. Namun tidak! Naruto tidak terima berontakan. Dia memilih untuk mencengkram kuat-kuat kedua tangan Sasuke dan terus menciumi bibir Sasuke yang semakin terkatup rapat. Sasuke menghentak-hentakkan badannya tak karuan. Dia tidak ingin Naruto melakukan hal ini padanya! Dia benci rasa sakit.

Merasa kesal karena Sasuke tak mau membalas lumatannya, Naruto meremas dada kiri Sasuke yang rata terlampau kencang, membuat Sasuke menjerit tertahan. Hal itu membuat Naruto langsung membelitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Sasuke didalam rongga mulut berliur itu.

"UUNHH! NHH..NNHH! OONNGH!"

Naruto mencengkram pergelangan Sasuke semakin kencang saat merasakan Sasuke menggeliat tak terima dibawah tubuhnya. Mata bulat Sasuke menutup dengan rapat tak ingin melihat bagaimana wajah pria yang dia cintai tiba-tiba menyakitinya seperti ini.

"UUNG!"

Sasuke memelintir pergelangan tangannya hingga lecet dengan kencang berharap cengkraman Naruto bisa terlepas. Sayangnya, Naruto sudah tidak mau memberi tolelir untuk kekasihnya itu. Naruto mengernyit tak suka pada penolakan yang Sasuke lakukan, ia menarik bibirnya dari bibir Sasuke yang membengkak merah. Selepasnya lumatan kasar Naruto, Sasuke pun langsung berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"HENTIKAN NARUTO! LEPASKAN!"

PLAK...

"LEPAA..SSKAN! LEPASKAN! HIKS"

"BERTERIAKLAH JALANG!" bentak Naruto.

Sasuke tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruto. Naruto tidak pernah mengatakan kata-kata yang menyinggung perasaan Sasuke, tapi, sekarang dia justru menghina kekasihnya sendiri. Tangan Naruto menyentakkan kaos yang Sasuke kenakan hingga nyaris robek.

"BERANINYA KAU TIDUR DENGAN SUIGETSU!"

Sasuke mencelos mendengar teriakkan menggelegar tersebut. Naruto menuduhnya. Sasuke berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Naruto, kakinya menendang-nendang walau tak akan mengenai punggung Naruto yang tengah menduduki pinggulnya.

"DIAM!"

"TIDAK! HENTIKANN!"

BUGGH…

Seolah semuanya bagai mimpi buruk yang terulang lagi, Sasuke meraung tak karuan saat Naruto benar-benar tega merobek baju yang Sasuke kenakan. Bahkan suara Sasuke hampir habis saking kencangnya dia berteriak meminta tolong.

Siapa saja.

"Narru… Naruto…"

Naruto menghisap dada Sasuke serakus mungkin, menghisap puting Sasuke dengan keras dan kasar. Naruto tahu bahwa dirinya begitu mencintai Sasuke tapi, entah mengapa sebagaian dari dirinya memerintahkan untuk melakukan hal yang ia dan Sasuke hampir pernah mereka lakukan dulu.

Dia tahu kalau Sasuke menggigil ketakutan dari setiap sentuhan Naruto yang sangat kasar dan menyiksa. Dia tahu kalau Sasuke menangis meminta ia menghentikan tindakannya. Dia tahu bahwa Sasuke akan membencinya. Sementara tangan Sasuke menjambak dan memukul kepala Naruto yang masih bertahan di dadanya yang sudah telanjang.

"Kumohoonn! Hiikss Naruto! Hentikh… anhh!"

Naruto menggesek-gesekkan selangkangannya yang mulai sempit –menandakan dia sudah ereksi- pada paha Sasuke yang dia tahan diantara kakinya. Sekali lagi Sasuke tak hanya sakit secara fisik, tapi, psikisnya juga tersakiti.

Sasuke merasa bukanlah laki-laki yang baik-baik jika dia kehilangan harta terpentingnya sebelum dia menikah. Sasuke memang sangat mencintai Naruto, seperti hari-hari biasa yang mereka lalui. Tapi, dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat pria yang benar-benar ia sayangi dan kasihi bisa melakukan hal yang Sasuke takuti.

"AAAAAA!" Naruto geram pada jeritan Sasuke, walau jeritan tersebut tidak akan terdengar walau hanya didepan pintu kamarnya.

PLAAKK PLAAKK

BUGHH

"Hiikks… sakithh…"

"Sakit hah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada merendahkan.

Tidak menghiraukan rasa berdenyut di tangannya, Naruto kembali menonjok rahang Sasuke. Sasuke semakin tertekan. Kepalanya berdenyut cepat hingga dia tidak bisa berpikir normal.

PLAKK

"Naru..."

"Kau tidur dengan Suigetsu tapi kau tidak mau melayaniku?"

Sasuke tidak mampu untuk berpikir tentang apa ynag baru saja Naruto ucapkan. Dia merasa hatinya terinjak-injak. Hanya ada satu pertanyaan 'Mengapa Naruto begini?'

Dia membiarkan tangan Naruto merayap melepas celananya yang nyaris melorot.

Selama ini, Sasuke tak pernah mengatakan kepada siapapun bahwa dia belum pernah bercinta dengan siapapun, entah itu laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Sasuke bisa saja membunuh siapapun yang akan merebut kesuciannya secara paksa. Sasuke ingin Naruto yang mengambil 'harta' terbesarnya, tapi, jika hanya mereka sudah menikah kelak. Ia tidak ingin dikasari seperti ini. Bukankah Naruto sudah berjanji?

"Hentikhhan! Narutto!... onegaii!"

"DIAM DAN LAYANI AKU!"

PLAAK

"Onegai… Naruto, hikss… hentikan!" Sasuke mencoba menarik cengkraman tangan Naruto.

Pria itu sudah tidak menghiraukan wajah Sasuke yang memar akibat dia tampar dan pukul terus-menerus, dia tidak menghiraukan wajah halus Sasuke harus lecet akibat hantaman tangannya. Dan Naruto tidak akan menghiraukan air mata Sasuke. Sasuke meraung saat dengan satu sentakan Naruto melepas celana dan celana dalam yang dia kenakan.

"Onegai hiks… Naruto! Jangannn!"

Naruto menahan tangan Sasuke disamping tubuhnya, menindih tubuh ringkih laki-laki itu dan melumatkan bibir merahnya lagi.

"Unngghh!"

Ronta Sasuke dengan melenguh bukan menikmati setiap tindakan Naruto atas tubuhnya. Matanya perih karena terus-menerus menangis.

'Kau jahat Naruto! Kumohon hentikan!'

Sasuke ingat janji Naruto.

'Aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi'

'BOHONG!'

Raung Sasuke dalam hati.

Jari-jemarinya mencengkram bantal yang dia tiduri saat merasakan sesuatu, benda tumpul merangsek di sela-sela pantatnya. Sasuke berteriak memohon walau hanya berupa gumaman. Naruto menekankan pinggulnya sekuat-kuatnya. Memaksakannya masuk kedalam tubuh Sasuke yang baru kali ini disentuh pria.

"UGGHHH!"

Mata Sasuke membeliak merasakan sakitnya saat ada benda keras yang terus masuk kedalamtubuhnyayang kering. Ia merasakan seperti tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua. Sedikitpun, sedikitpun Sasuke tidak merasa terangsang akan semua ini.

"Ah! Brengsek! Aahh!"

Naruto menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya kedepan. Sasuke tersentak merasakan tubuhnya seperti dilindas bus yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Benar-benar sakit.

"Narutooh…" lirih Sasuke.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya terlalu kuat, membuat bibirnya robek dan mengeluarkan darah. Naruto tetap konsisten dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Benar-benar melakukan apa yang selama ini dia tahan. Termakan oleh napsunya yang berkobar-kobar, hingga membiarkan Sasuke menangis sambil meraung-raung tak karuan. Membiarkan Sasuke mencakar dan melukai tubuhnya selagi ia bergerak.

Otaknya hanya mengirim satu sinyal utama; Hatiku jauh lebih sakit dari ini Sasuke _._ Dan bagai kesetanan Sasuke mencoba mendorong perut Naruto. Menendang udara di belakang tubuh Naruto.

"SAKIT! AAHH!"

"OOH!"

Naruto menutup kedua matanya merasakan sensasi panas 'membakar'. Tubuhnya serasa seperti diremas-remas dengan kencang. Lalu, dengan tanpa aba-aba atau memberi tahu Sasuke yang kesakitan dibawah tubuhnya, Naruto langsung menghentakkan dengan brutal tubuhnya yang hampir seluruhnya menghilang kedalam bagian tubuh Sasuke.

"AAAAAA! AAHH! SAKITT! Hikss... Naruhh… hentikanh... hiks"

Seringai puas terukir disudut kiri bibir tipis Naruto. Dia langsung meremas-remas dada Sasuke yang naik turun menarik oksigen.

"Hehh… kau benar-benar pelacur Sasuke. Murahan dan sangat menjijikkan, membuatku muak!" Naruto menghentak semakin keras, seiring amarahnya meninggi.

"Naruto..." Sasuke pasrah dengan semuanya.

Dia... sudah kotor.

Semuanya selesai.

 **TBC**

 ***yaeba = gigi gingsul** /bisa bayangin nyai sasu gingsul? XD 50juta ribu yen kali lipat lebih mantabzz! Ngebayangin pas senyum taringnya nyembul mirip tomomi akb48 (o^)3 aakkkk klepek2 men /

Udah jell kasih warning bakalan ada lime kann? Bukan lemon kan ya ini (' ._. ')v kan gada naughty wordsnya XD…. Pada penasaran nyai sasu hamil yah? Ehehe… jell kasih bocoran ne T^T

Minato XD

Kakashi :v

Suigetsu -_-

Naruto (u.u)b

Pokonya pedo… XD udah tau donggg… jiahaha eh tp ga tau ding, ini pedo ato bukan namanya, kan nyai sasu udah menstruasi /eh


	4. Chapter 4

" **The Perfection Under The Shade of Loves"**

NaruSasu Fanfiction

Author : GingerJelly

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

YAOI. SUPER OOC. NO BASHING CHARA. TYPOS OFC THERE ARE. **STOP JUDGING ME, IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY STOP SCROLLING DOWN!**

 **Ada yg kangen jell? Hwhwhw menghilang beberapa waktu krn provider selalu blokir ffn :v**

Summary : Naruto mempercayai cinta pandangan pertama, itulah kenapa dia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke si penari telanjang. Mereka berbeda, tapi Naruto tak mempermasalahkannya. Cintanya setulus ia ingin membebaskan Sasuke dari masa kelam. Karena ia dan Sasuke mencari kesempurnaan cinta. "Apapun caranya. Apapun resikonya". NARUSASU. MPREG!

.

.

.

Naruto, kenapa?

Musim semi ini, aku melepaskan seluruh impianku

Seluruhnya tentang kebahagiaan yang kita bangun

Tapi Naruto, aku masih memiliki sepotong hatimu

Itu satu-satunya jalan menuju kesempurnaan.

Aku ingin kita dalam kanopi paling sempurna milik kita

Bisakah kita jalani?

-Uchiha Sasuke-

Ada apa denganmu?

Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?

Maafkan aku.

Kumohon...kita bisa mengulangnya

Bukankah kita mencari kesempurnaan?

Dan bersama-sama adalah hal yang kita cari sejak dulu.

Kau harus tahu Sasuke. Aku menyimpan sepotong hatimu.

Ya. Kita akan selalu bersama. Dalam kesempurnaan kita

-Uzumaki Naruto-

.

.

.

[Author's POV]

Naruto terduduk di atas ranjang. Wajahnya tertekuk tak enak dan pikirannya berkecamuk. Saat ini dia sedang tidak mampu mengatakan apapun, batinnya bergolak sejak beberapa jam terakhir.

Shit!

Ia menoleh ke sebelah kanan dimana Sasuke tidur meringkuk seperti udang dengan senggukan yang tak reda-reda. Melihatnya membuat hati Naruto semakin sakit. Betapa bodohnya dia. Ia sangat ingin menenangkan Sasuke, ia tahu kalau Sasuke teramat sangat kecewa padanya kini. Naruto melirik bercak darah yang menempel pada selimut yang digunakan Sasuke. Darah itu darah tubuh Sasuke yang dia robek paksa.

Tapi, sungguh. Sasuke belum pernah disentuh maupun menyentuh seseorang bahkan setelah ia bekerja di tempat seperti klub malam dan ia dulunya penari telanjang! Naruto hanya berpikir sekejap mata saja kalau Sasuke pasti sudah pernah ditiduri oleh laki-laki lain.

Ia termakan ucapan si brengsek Suigetsu!

.

.

.

* _Flashback*_

"Aku pernah bercinta dengannya"

Bisik Suigetsu dengan seringai menjijikkan terukir di bibirnya.

Naruto tertegun pada ucapan temannya itu. Dia tidak menyangka. Cepat-cepat Naruto meraih kerah baju Suigetsu dan langsung mendaratkan bogem mentahnya pada rahang kanan pria itu.

"BRENGSEK!" raung Naruto.

Ia berdiri menjulang di hadapan Suigetsu dengan kedua tangan mengepal kencang. Sedangkan Suigetsu masih terduduk di lantai dengan rahang yang terasa nyeri sekali, ia hanya tertawa meremehkan.

"Cih. Kau kasihan sekali Naruto"

Naruto merasa terpancing pada gerutuan Suigetsu dan sekali lagi ia menarik kerah baju pria itu dan menghadiahkan pukulan-pukulan telak di wajah Suigetsu.

"Kau pikir aku percaya padamu?"

BUUAGH

"Jangan harap brengsek!"

BUAGGH

"Kau seharusnya mati Suigetsu!"

BUUGGHH

"KEPARAT!"

BUUGHH

"NARUTO!"

Kiba langsung melangkah cepat setelah melihat Naruto menghantamkan kepalan tangan kanannya pada bawah mata Suigetsu dengan sangat brutal.

"Hei hentikan! Ada apa ini?"

Kiba menarik tubuh Naruto dari atas tubuh Suigetsu, barulah Shikamaru masuk bersama Gaara dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Suigetsu menepis dengan kasar saat Gaara hendak membantunya berdiri.

"Kau kaget bocah?" desis Suigetsu sambil mengelap darah yang mengalir di sudut kiri bibirnya.

'Brengsek' pikirnya.

Ia melirik tajam ke arah Naruto dengan matanya yang kelabu.

"BERANI BICARA LAGI, AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!" tantang Naruto dengan tangan terkepal. Suigetsu tertawa hambar lalu membenarkan posisi jaketnya yang acak-acakan.

BUGH

"SUIGETSU!" lerai Shikamaru.

"Itu untuk rahangku!" desis Suigetsu dengan mulut menyeringai.

Gaara menahan lengan Suigetsu dengan sedikit kasar.

"Hentikan semua ini Suigetsu"

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Shikamaru menatap Suigetsu.

Naruto terlihat meludahkan sedikit darah di dekat kaki Suigetsu.

"Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi DIAMLAH!" bentak Suigetsu menuding-nuding Shikamaru dan Gaara.

"Tutup mulutmu!" bentak Naruto kesal.

"Hehh"

Suigetsu mendengus kasar saat melihat Naruto menatapnya tajam.

"Kau harus tahu kalau Sasuke adalah penari telanjang! Jadi wajar saja semua laki-laki bisa menidurinya, bahkan pria normalpun bisa untuk menikmati tubuhnya! Dia pelacur!" sorok Suigetsu semakin memojokkan Naruto.

Naruto mengencangkan kepalan tangannya, bersiap menonjok tepat di bola mata Suigetsu. Ingin menghancurkan mata pria brengsek bermuka dua itu.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin menghajarku lagi? Heh"

Suigetsu mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengutak-atiknya sebentar lalu menunjukkan pada Naruto sebuah video.

* _Flashback End*_

Bagaimana Naruto tidak percaya pada ocehan Suigetsu jika sudah menunjukkan sebuah video semacam itu. Dimana Sasuke dengan senang hati 'disentuh' oleh Suigetsu. Sasuke kekasihnya –walau dulu bukan.

"Sasuke..." panggilnya sangat pelan.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, perlahan Naruto menyentuh bahu Sasuke.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" desis Sasuke pelan namun tajam.

Naruto mencelos. Ia merutuki kebodohannya.

"Maaf..." gumam Naruto tetap sepelan semula.

"…aku memang salah Sasuke. Maafkan aku... kumohon…"

"..."

Mata Naruto sedikit memanas karena kediaman Sasuke.

"Sasuke...aku..percaya padamu. Sungguh. Maafkan aku"

"..."

"Aku tahu kau sangat...kecewa padaku...tapi"

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

Sasuke berteriak kencang saat lagi-lagi Naruto mencoba memegang bahunya. Ia mencengkram seprai di bawah tubuhnya dengan sangat erat. Perlahan air matanya turun kembali membasahi pipinya yang memar dan membiru sehabis dihajar Naruto. Hatinya sangat sakit.

.

.

.

[Sasuke's POV]

Aku benci pada Naruto.

Aku teramat kecewa padanya. Mana janjinya? Kenapa hidupku selalu begini? Apa aku pernah menyakiti Naruto? Seharusnya aku tidak percaya dengan semua bualannya selama ini, kenapa aku sangat bodoh.

"Hiks..." senggukanku kembali lagi.

Aku tidak tidur sejak semalam. Ini hampir jam tujuh pagi. Mataku tidak bisa terpejam –untuk sekarang. Walau pelupuk mataku sudah sangat berat dan otakku teramat lelah untuk terus meminta mataku mengeluarkan air mata, tapi aku tidak mau –bisa- untuk tertidur.

Sekarang sudah selesai.

.

.

.

[Author's POV]

 **17.14** **pm** **.** **Naruto's House.**

Naruto masuk kedalam kamarnya lagi, ini sudah yang ke sekian kali sejak pagi hingga menjelang pukul sepuluh. Naruto melakukan kegiatan untuk mengecek keadaan kekasihnya. Dan hasilnya Sasuke masih tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Naruto meletakkan nampan berisi susu putih di atas nakas di dekat akuarium di kamarnya.

Matanya tak bisa lepas dari Sasuke. Wajahnya sangat kelelahan dan kecewa. Ia berjongkok di tepi ranjang di depan wajah Sasuke yang dipenuhi ruam, peluh dan air mata yang telah mengering. Rambutnya yang kusut masai dibenahi oleh Naruto dengan lembut.

Hatinya sangat ngilu saat melihat wajah cantik Sasuke memar dan sobek, dan yang membuatnya makin tercekik adalah karena semua luka itu disebabkan oleh tangannya sendiri. Naruto mengusap permukaan pipi Sasuke yang terluka dengan sangat lembut –bahkan hampir tak menyentuhnya, tanpa bisa Naruto cegah akhirnya ia menangis. Sesalnya semakin menggayut manja di hatinya.

"Sasuke... maaf..."

Sasuke menggeliat kecil lalu ia tetap tertidur. Naruto memandangi mata Sasuke yang berkelopak, turun menuju hidung kecil mancungnya dan berhenti di bibir Sasuke yang sobek karena Naruto menggigitnya tanpa ampun.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke"

Naruto duduk melamun di tepi samping ranjang. Tangannya menggenggam lembut tangan kiri Sasuke yang masih pulas. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bantal dekat Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya. Naruto hanya mampu menggumamkan kata maaf dan rasa menyesalnya. Ia sangat frustrasi karena semua ini.

Ia menoleh cepat saat Sasuke melenguh kecil dan merubah posisi tidurnya. Sasuke pasti sangat lelah, entah secara fisik maupun psikisnya. Hal ini menyebabkannya tidur selama hampir dua belas jam, membuat Naruto harus mengenakan baju untuk Sasuke.

Tak ada nafsu sekarang, tapi Naruto sadar telah melanggar janjinya sendiri. Ia telah lebih dari sekedar membuat Sasuke menangis. Ia menghancurkannya.

Tok... tok... tok...

Naruto mengelap asal wajahnya yang sembab lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Ya?" tanya Naruto setelah membuka pintu dan mendapati kepala pelayan rumahnya ada di depan pintu.

Kakashi hanya gugup dengan wajah sedikit pias. Ada keringat di keningnya.

"Ada apa Kakashi-san?" tanya Naruto dengan suara sedikit sengau.

"E… Naruto-sama ano..."

"Katakan saja Kakashi-san" pinta Naruto.

Kakashi semakin gugup.

Ia sangat belum siap untuk mengatakannya. Ia juga sangat terkejut semuanya akan terjadi sekarang.

"Ada seseorang, Naruto-sama" ucap Kakashi pelan.

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

Naruto mengernyit, ia melirik sebentar ke arah belakang tubuhnya. Memastikan kalau Kakashi tidak melihat ke dalam kamar.

"Lebih baik anda menemuinya langsung tuan"

Tiba-tiba perasaan Naruto menjadi tak enak. Apa ini?

.

.

.

"Naruto…"

Naruto terdiam di anak tangga kedua. Matanya menatap tak percaya seseorang di depan matanya. Gadis dengan syal merah muda menggantung di lehernya nampak melambai dan terpekik senang. Meski mereka belum pernah saling bertemu, namun rambut merah muda itu mengingatkan foto seorang gadis yang ayahnya berikan dulu. Sakura.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang. Benar-benar rindu padamu, padahal kita belum pernah ketemu. Hihihi…"

Tiba-tiba Sakura menyurukkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Naruto. Memelukkan dengan erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Naruto.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto sakartis.

Ia melepas paksa lilitan tangan Sakura pada pinggangnya.

'Menyebalkan ih!' pikir Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang halus, namun, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum manis pada pria yang sangat ia sukai itu.

"Aku mengunjungimu. Apa lagi memang? Kau senangkan?" lagi-lagi Sakura memeluk tubuh ramping Naruto.

"Sakura… hentikan ini!"

"Uuhh! Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau seharusnya senang Naruto, aku kan membawa seseorang kemari"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya.

Seseorang lagi? Bukankah tadi Kakashi mengatakan hanya seseorang?

Lalu dari balik pintu utama, seorang pria paruh baya bertubuh tinggi muncul dengan senyuman.

"Tousan?"

.

.

.

[Naruto's POV]

Brengsek! Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi bersamaan?

Aku mati-matian menahan gugupku. Pikiranku sangat kalut sekarang. Sasuke di kamar atas. Hanya ada Sasuke di pikiranku sekarang ini. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ia turun kemari? Tousan tidak pernah tahu ada orang asing yang tinggal denganku. Dan kalau pun Tousan tahu, ia tidak akan menyetujuinya, apalagi Sasuke seorang laki-laki dan dia kekasihku.

Aku dijodohkan dengan Sakura.

Dan otakku mendidih memikirkannya.

"Bagaimana dengan perusahaan?" tanya Tousan setelah di meja makan.

"Mmm... bagus" gumamku pelan.

Sakura merengkuh lenganku, memelukku dengan muka memerah yang membuatku eneg. Aku hanya mendecih jengkel.

.

.

.

[Author's POV]

"Sakura..." keluh Naruto.

"Umm... kau tidak boleh menolak lagi sayang"

Sakura menggayut makin manja pada lengan Naruto.

"Sakura hentikan. Kumohon…"

"Naruto..."

Mereka diam menatap pria paruh baya berambut pirang cerah yang baru saja meletakkan cangkir tehnya. Sakura menunggu dengan rona bahagia di wajah cantiknya. Ini saat-saat yang dia tunggu.

"Tousan sudah memutuskan untuk menikahkanmu langsung dengan Sakura musim semi nanti" belum ada respon.

"Kau tahu? Tousan sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk menimang cucu"

Minato –ayah Naruto- tersenyum kecil sembari menatap anak dan calon menantunya tersebut. Sakura terkikik senang. Naruto masih terdiam.

"Tousan sudah mulai menyiapkan seluruh keperluannya. Tempat upacara, gedung, undangan, daftar tamu, dan bahkan dimana kalian akan berbulan madu. Hahaha...Sakura sudah merekomendasikan satu perjalanan romantis untuk kalian"

Ayah Naruto berhenti sejenak sambil memandang Sakura yang tersenyum makin lebar.

"Aku berencana kita berbulan madu ke Maldive. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa romantisnya kita nanti?"

Ayah Naruto tertawa senang dan memaklumi pada pasangan muda-mudi tersebut, dulu ia dengan Kushina juga begitu.

"Apa-apaan itu?" tanya Naruto datar.

Naruto menarik lengannya dengan cepat dari lilitan Sakura.

"Kau pikir aku akan menikah denganmu? Jangan harap bitch!"

Dengan cepat Naruto bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan cepat ke arah tangga.

"Naruto!" seru ayahnya dari meja makan, dia jengkel karena Naruto mengatai bitch kepada Sakura.

Gadis yang dia tahu sangat baik dan begitu cantik. Seketika Naruto terdiam memandangi marmer rumahnya. Sasuke… mengusiknya. Jika ia pergi ke kamarnya, maka bisa saja mereka megikutinya. Sasuke akan lebih dalam bahaya.

Tidak. Tidak boleh, cukup sudah dia membuat kekasihnya menderita.

"Naruto..." panggil Sakura.

"Kalau aku harus menikah musim semi ini, akan kulakukan. Tapi, jangan harap aku akan menikah denganmu"

Setelah Naruto mengutarakan kalimat pedas itupun ia langsung pergi ke ruang baca.

Ia sangat khawatir pada Sasuke, bagaimana kalau ia tiba-tiba...

Bagaimana kalau ia langsung...

Bagaimana kalau Sasuke... bagaimana... bagaimana bagaimana dan hanya bagaimana yang timbul dalam benak Naruto.

Ia mendengus memikirkan pernikahan musim semi ini. Itu berarti ia akan menikah dua atau tiga bulan lagi. Ia mendongak menatap penir kayu berpanel yang merupakan eternit dari ruang baca tersebut, tepat di atas ruang baca adalah kamar tidur miliknya.

"Hahh..."

'Kumohon, tetaplah di dalam Sasuke'

.

.

.

 **Naruto's Bedroom. 18.09 A.M.**

Sasuke sudah bangun sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Ia baru saja selesai membersihkan diri –walau lebih banyak menangis di kamar mandi. Sasuke hanya duduk melamun memandangi segelas susu dan setumpuk sandwichpenuh tomat di atas nampan.

Ia sangat lapar, tapi ia mengurungkan niat untuk memakannya. Itu pasti buatan Naruto. Mengingat namanya saja membuat Sasuke jijik.

Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya, bayangan kejadian semalam masih sangat segar dalam ingatannya. Bagaimana rasa sakitnya. Bagaimana ia meraung ketakutan. Bagaimana dengan tega Naruto mengasarinya. Semuanya membuat Sasuke sangat tersiksa. Apa hanya akan sampai di sini kebahagiaan yang sebulan terakhir ini ia rasakan?

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Sasuke, ia memainkan ujung kukunya.

Tidak ada hal lain yang dilakukannya selain duduk termenung sendirian di atas ranjang dengan seprai yang telah diganti.

.

.

.

Ayah Naruto baru saja bicara dengan Sakura mengenai pernikahannya dengan Naruto. Tentu pria paruh baya berwajah tampan itu akan tetap melangsungkan pernikahan tersebut, apapun yang terjadi. Ia mencari Naruto ke ruang baca dan menemukan Naruto tertidur di atas sofa dengan buku terjatuh ke lantai, ia jadi tak tega untuk mengganggu tidur putranya itu.

Biarlah saja.

.

.

.

Ceklek...

Sasuke menoleh pelan saat mendengar pintu kamar dibuka.

Haahh...ia kembali menunduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala ranjang.

"SIAPA KAU?!" raung sebuah suara.

Sasuke berjengit kaget setengah mati mendengar teriakan seseorang yang sangat asing baginya. Cepat-cepat ia menoleh dan menemukan seorang pria paruh baya bertubuh tinggi dengan kacamata menggantung di hidung menutupi mata birunya. Sasuke tidak menjawab, akibat terlalu kaget.

"Aku tanya kau ini siapa? Kenapa ada di kamar Naruto?"

Ayah Naruto masuk ke kamar dengan gusar, siapa pula pria itu? Kenapa ada di dalam rumahnya dan parahnya di ranjang Naruto! Sasuke kelabakan. Ia sangat bingung harus melakukan apa, pantatnya sangat sakit.

"Aku..."

"Siapa?!" bentak Minato.

Ayah Naruto tiba-tiba saja menarik paksa lengan Sasuke hingga ia terjatuh ke karpet.

"Ah!"

"Keluar dari rumah ini!"

"Lepaskan!"

"Kubilang keluar! Cepat!"

Kaki Sasuke tersandung ujung sofa cukup keras hingga menyebabkannya berdarah.

"Sakit! Kumohon lepaskan…" pinta Sasuke sembari berjalan mengimbangi seretan pria yang sangat mirip Naruto tersebut.

Tanpa ampun pria itu pun terus menggeret paksa Sasuke agar segera keluar dari kamar Naruto. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia laki-laki dengan wajah dan tubuh lebam. Tak mau berpikir tentang hal itu, pria pirang tersebut dengan sangat tidak berbelas-kasihan tetap menyeret Sasuke keluar kamar anaknya.

Sakura yang tengah menonton televisi di lantai dasar pun mendengar suara ribut dari arah atas, ia memutuskan segera menyusul calon ayah mertuanya itu.

"Tousan?"

"Pria murahan! Cepat pergi!"

"Hentikan… lepaskan!"

Tangan kiri Minato pun meraih rambut setengah basah Sasuke, karena kusut rambut itu dengan mudah dicengkramnya. Lalu tanpa ampun ia menariknya menuruni anak tangga.

"Tousan?! Siapa dia?"

Sakura berhenti di tangga kesekian sambil menatap tak percaya kepada seorang laki-laki cukup tampan berpenampilan lusuh yang tengah digeret ayah Naruto tersebut. Dahinya mengernyit tak suka melihat laki-laki manis itu.

"Sakit... kumohon, lepaskan!"

"DIAM!"

Teriak pria itu lalu melanjutkan langkahnya sambil mengencangkan jambakan pada rambut hitam legam Sasuke.

Kakashi melihatnya.

'Ya Tuhan! Sasuke-san!'

Ia segera berlari menuju anak tangga setelah meletakkan segelas susu di meja.

"Minato-sama..."

"Siapa pria ini Kakashi? JAWAB!"

Kakashi menatap sedih Sasuke yang menangis kesakitan. Ia kaget melihat wajah Sasuke lebam dan terluka di sana-sini.

'Apa Minato-sama memukulnya? Tapi...'

"HATAKE KAKASHI!"

Teriak pria itu hingga menggema ke dinding-dinding. Secepat detik berjalan Kakashi pun langsung melihat tubuh kurus Sasuke dibanting ke lantai dengan kasar.

"Sshh..." rintih Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san..."

"Siapa dia Tousan?"

Tanya Sakura menatap geram Sasuke yang ternyata sudah bersembunyi di kamar Naruto –yang jelas-jelas calon suaminya.

"BAGAIMANA BISA DI RUMAH INI ADA PRIA ASING?!"

Kakashi meraih bahu kiri Sasuke dengan lembut, ia menatap nanar laki-laki yang menjadi kekasih hati Naruto tersebut, penuh luka dan sangat acak-acakan. Dia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini, kiranya Naruto sudah menyembunyikannya ke tempat yang aman.

"JAWAB KAKASHI!"

"Maaf tuan, sebenarnya..."

Ia memotong perkataannya lalu menatap wajah Sasuke yang mengeluarkan darah. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Jangan Kakashi-san..." lirih Sasuke, ia menunduk dalam dengan bahu naik turun.

"KAU PELACURKAN?!"

Teriak Sakura keras-keras, ia segera melangkah cepat kearah Sasuke yang tetap tertunduk. Sakura meraih rambut Sasuke dengan kasar, mendongakkan wajah Sasuke.

"Cih!" decih Sakura kala melihat wajah memelas Sasuke.

"Sakura-sama!" cegah Kakashi, ia tidak tega kekasihnya Naruto-sama disakiti begini. Sasuke sangat baik, tentu, itu yang Kakashi ketahui.

"KAU JANGAN MEMBELANYA!" teriak Sakura.

PLAAKK

Dengan tangan yang menegang kesal, Sakura akhirnya menampar pipi kiri Sasuke.

"..."

"Uchiha-sama!"

"Apa maumu pelacur?!"

PLAAK

"Hentikan Sakura-sama! Kumohon jangan menyakitinya…"

Tangan Kakashi ditepis dengan gusar oleh Sakura, ia memandang jijik kearah Sasuke yang menangis di kakinya.

"Apa Naruto yang membawanya?" tanya Minato dengan tajam, ia menatap muak Sasuke.

"TOUSAN! AKU BENCI DIA!" Sakura menunjuk Sasuke.

Tanpa bisa dicegah ataupun ditahan, kaki kanan Sakura menendangi tubuh Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang. Ia tidak senang pada Sasuke bahkan sebelum ia mengenalnya. Ia sudah memandangnya sebagai sebagai pria rendahan yang ingin merebut Narutonya.

"AAA! HENTIKAN!" Sasuke melindungi kepalanya dari tendangan kaki Sakura.

"Kau pikir kau siapa?! Dasar murahan!"

"SAKURA!"

Naruto berlari kencang saat ia sadar bahwa keributan yang ia dengar ternyata karena Sasukenya sudah ditemukan, entah oleh siapa. Naruto tidak sempat memikirkan hal itu.

BUGGH

"Tousan…" pekik Sakura.

Ia menutup mulutnya tak percaya melihat Naruto jatuh menubruk etalase kaca. Minato menghantamnya tepat di pipi kanan Naruto.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR LANCANG!"

Naruto berdiri lalu ia menemukan Sasuke dirangkul oleh Kakashi yang masih duduk di marmer. Ia lalu bergantian manatap ayahnya dan Sakura.

"Dia kekasihku…" tandas Naruto dengan pedas.

Ayahnya 'panas' mendengar ucapan anaknya tersebut, terlebih lagi Sakura. Sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya itu. Minato bersiap untuk menghajar anaknya tersebut saat mengetahui jika Naruto seorang gay, namun teriakan Sakura menahannya.

"SIAPA DIA NARUTO?!"

"APA KAU TULI BITCH?! DIA KEKASIHKU!"

Balas Naruto meneriaki Sakura yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Minato tak terima Naruto meneriaki Sakura sedemikian kasarnya, setelah pengakuan yang membuatnya jijik.

"JANGAN BERTERIAK PADANYA ANAK BODOH!"

BUUGHH BUUGHH

"APA MAUMU DENGAN PELACUR SEPERTI DIA HA?! APA KAU SADAR KAU MENJADI GAY?! DASAR IDIOT! MENJIJIKKAN!"

Dengan kesal Naruto mengelap darah di bawah bibirnya. Perih sekali, tapi hatinya lebih perih melihat keadaan Sasuke sekarang ini. Sasuke tidak bersalah, sama sekali tidak bersalah.

TIDAK! SASUKE TIDAK AKAN PERNAH SALAH!

"Aku akan menikah dengannya"

Semuanya diam.

Mulut Sakura terbuka tak percaya dan air matanya sempurna jatuh, ayah Naruto sangat geram dengan Sasuke. Ia sangat marah pada Naruto, berani-beraninya dia bicara seperti itu, padahal di depannya ada calon istrinya sendiri.

"JAGA MULUTMU!"

"AKU BERSUMPAH DEMI TUHAN!"

Sasuke menoleh menatap nanar Naruto. Ia kaget melihat wajah Naruto yang babak belur. Naruto tersenyum tulus pada Sasuke, tapi sayangnya ia sudah terlanjur 'sakit' karena Naruto sendiri. Sasuke sangat lelah dengan semua cobaan hidupnya.

"Aku sudah 'tidur' dengannya"

.

.

.

Seolah waktu berhenti berputar, semuanya terhenti. Semuanya terdiam dan tak percaya pada perkataan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Naruto. Sangat frontal dan begitu membuat Minato mual dan merasa ingin membakar Sasuke sekarang juga.

"Kau bilang apa?" desis Minato sangat pelan, tangannya mengepal teramat kaku.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tak percaya. Naruto melindungi atau apa ia juga bingung.

"Naruto... kau..."

Sakura melangkah menuju Naruto yang tidak mengalihkan arah pandangan mata tajamnya –dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak percaya Naruto!" bantah Sakura.

Naruto sangat ingin menambah teriakannya. Kalau otak warasnya tidak berfungsi, maka Naruto bisa saja berteriak. 'SASUKE SEDANG MENGANDUNG ANAKKU!'. Namun pikiran liar itu langsung Naruto telan bulat-bulat karena justru akan membuat semua orang memandangnya dan Sasuke sebagai orang gila.

"JANGAN BICARA YANG TIDAK-TIDAK! ANAK BRENGSEK!"

"Aku sudah tinggal dengannya sebulan lamanya, apa kalian pikir aku tidak akan menidurinya?" tantang Naruto dengan senyum meremehkan.

Inilah puncaknya, Minato benar-benar 'terbakar', pikirannya berkelana dan sangat kalut. Ia sangat kecewa pada anak satu-satunya itu.

"IBIKI! ASUMA! KEMARI!"

Hanya butuh sekali panggilan keras semacam itu, dalam hitungan waktu lima detik, dua orang bertubuh tinggi besar –dengan biseps dan triseps bermunculan jelas di kedua lengan mereka- langsung berada di belakang Minato yang murka.

"Ya Tuan?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka yang mengenakan penutup kepala.

"BAWA PELACUR ITU KELUAR..."

"TOUSAN!" teriak Naruto saat melihat dua orang dibelakang sang ayah bergerak untuk menarik Sasuke.

"TETAP DISINI NARUTO!"

Seolah itu sinyal kuat yang ditangkap oleh dua orang bodyguard pribadi Minato, mereka segera menarik kasar Sasuke dari rangkulan Kakashi. Ayah Naruto menahan tubuh Naruto dengan paksa.

"Leppass kan aku! Kumohon… Naruto!"

DEG!

Panggilan itu? Sasuke? Sasuke masih memanggilnya Naruto?

'Sasuke?'

Naruto berusaha berontak sekuat tenaga dari tahanan ayahnya.

"LEPASKAN DIA! TOUSAN!"

"NARUTOO!"

Sasuke semakin menjauh, apalah gunanya dia melawan? Meskipun dia hanya diseret oleh satu orang, tapi orang itu berpuluh kali lipat lebih kuat dibanding dengannya bukan?

"NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke.

Mata biru Naruto bisa melihat air mata mengalir di wajah putih Sasuke.

"BAWA NARUTO KE KAMAR DAN KUNCI!"

Sasuke menggapai-gapai Naruto.

Mustahil. Jarak mereka terlalu jauh.

.

.

.

[Naruto's POV]

BRRAKKK

BRENGSEK!

"BUKA PINTUNYA! KAKASHI-SAN! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

BRRAK

Sudah berapa kali aku menghantam pintu kamarku? Entah.

Sialan bahuku sampai terasa sangat ngilu. Sasuke, bagaimana dengannya? Apa sekarang dia dibuang begitu saja di tengah musim dingin begini? Apa Tousan sudah gila?

"Aarrrrgghh!"

PYAARR

Aku memandangi vas kristal yang sudah menjadi kepingan-kepingan di bawah kakiku. Otakku terasa lelah sekali. Semua perasaan bersalah, kesal, muak dan segala tetek bengek yang membuatku lelah seolah jatuh tanpa henti. Mataku memanas menatap kamarku yang kosong.

Kosong. Tak ada Sasuke yang biasanya duduk manis di atas ranjang dengan buku di tangan.

Perlahan tubuhku merosot tanpa bisa kucegah.

"Sasuke... maafkan aku..." dengan perasaan tak menentu aku menunduk dan meremas rambutku sendiri.

Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melindungi orang yang sangat kucintai? Jadi ini aku? Sedemikian lemahkah aku?

'Suigetsu keparat' rutukku penuh benci.

Bisa-bisanya aku termakan mulut 'busuknya' itu. Tanpa bisa kucegah air mataku menetes. Pengecut!

'Kau benar-benar pengecut Uzumaki Naruto! Cengeng sekali kau ini. Kau hanya bisa menyakiti perasaan Sasuke tanpa bisa melindunginya! Kau benar-benar pecunda' geram ku pada diriku sendiri.

"Sasuke..."

Aku semakin geram dengan diriku sendiri. Kemudian aku berlari menuju pintu kaca kamar, menyibak tirainya dengan gusar dan memandang keluar. Semuanya putih. Putih yang tebal. Ini badai salju dan Sasuke diluar sana.

SASUKE.

Tousan benar-benar sudah kelewatan kalau benar Sasuke sampai dibuang keluar. Aku harus menemukannya! Persetan dengan pernikahanku bersama Sakura. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan kalau aku tidak pernah mencintainya. Lagipula, aku harus bertanggung jawab atas kehidupan Sasuke. Dia kekasihku, dan kami saling mencintai. Kuharap masih begitu.

.

.

.

[Author's POV]

"Sakura...tenanglah! Naruto tidak akan apa-apa, Tousan hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran karena dia sudah kurang ajar"

Sakura duduk di sofa dengan sisa gumpalan-gumpalan tissu yang ia gunakan berserakan di atas karpet.

"Tousan... pernikahan kami... hikss... bagaimana ini?"

Sakura sesenggukan sendiri memikirkan rencana pernikahannya dengan Naruto. Ia tidak mau membatalkannya. Pokoknya ia mau Naruto bersamanya. Meskipun Naruto seorang gay, maka dia akan membuatnya kembali laki-laki yang normal.

Kalian tidak akan tahu betapa ingin Sakura memiliki Naruto seutuhnya. Inilah yang disebut cinta mati.

"Kau jangan khawatir Sakura. Pernikahan kalian tetap akan terlaksana sayang. Kalau perlu..."

"Aku mau awal Januari kami menikah!"

Tegas Sakura membuang tissu yang sudah penuh air mata itu. Ia menarik yang baru dari vas. Ayah Naruto menatapnya sekilas.

"Tentu sayang. Awal tahun kalian akan menikah. Tousan pastikan itu akan terjadi… tenanglah ya"

"Tousan janji?"

Sakura mendongak menatap pria paruh baya itu, mukanya sembab dan merah.

"Ya, tentu saja"

Dengan senyum puas dan gembira Sakura mengusap aliran air mata terakhirnya di pipi.

.

.

.

"SASUKEE! SASUKE… KAU DIMANA? SASUKE!" raungan Naruto tertelan oleh butiran salju dan dinginnya udara malam.

Sekarang Naruto sudah tampak bagai orang sinting yang bermain di tengah badai salju malam-malam begini. Bersyukurlah dia karena tak ada orang yang berkeliaran di saat salju sedang lebat begini. Mungkin kalaupun ada orang yang melihatnya, pasti orang itu hanya akan mengira ia gila. Orang akan berpikir begini.

Orang gila tahan dingin. Dia tidak akan mati.

Ada begitu banyak hal yang Naruto dapatkan hari ini, dan semuanya memilukan. Seandainya dia bisa memutar waktu, maka ia akan memilih untuk tidak pergi menembak malam kemarin.

"SASUKE KUMOHON JAWAB AKU!"

Malam benar-benar makin larut, dinginnya salju juga semakin menembus tulang. Tanpa bisa ditahan gigi Naruto akhirnya bergemeletuk. Hidungnya mampet dan kebas, semuanya terasa sangat tajam.

Tapi... SASUKE. Sasuke ada di sebuah tempat yang sangat dingin tanpa baju hangat. Jadilah, Naruto melupakan siksaan ringan dari salju malam ini.

.

.

.

 **2** **1** **.55** **pm**

Di lain tempat, Sasuke sekarat.

.

.

.

Lewat dari tengah malam Sakura mencoba menengok keadaan Naruto yang dikunci di kamar. Namun, sebelum dia tersenyum menatap Naruto suara raungannya terlebih dahulu memecah dini hari.

"TOUSAN! TOUSAN! NARUTO TIDAK ADA! TOUSANN!"

Sakura meraung-raung sangat keras dari dalam kamar Naruto.

Ini sudah jam 1 malam, dan ayah Naruto hampir terlelap, namun mendengar jeritan Sakura dan menyebut-nyebut nama Naruto membuatnya kembali terjaga dan dengan cepat ia berlari ke kamar Naruto.

Ia menemukan Sakura menangis di atas ranjang dengan pintu jendela Naruto terbuka, pintu ruang baju Naruto terbuka lebar dengan lampu menyala terang. Kamar Naruto berantakan total. Naruto kabur.

Itulah kesimpulan tertepat dari Minato, lelaki paruh baya itu semakin geram dengan tingkah idiot putra semata wayangnya tersebut.

.

.

.

Dengan terburu-buru Naruto memasangkan jaket dan mantel hangat miliknya pada tubuh Sasuke yang sudah sangat dingin dan lemas. Sasuke setengah tak sadar. Ia hanya menggumam kata dingin dan sakit dengan sangat tak jelas. Semuanya membuat Naruto panik. Berapa jam sudah Sasuke jatuh di jembatan. Dengan salju yang menumpuki tubuhnya, itu menunjukkan kalau ia sudah lama terjatuh di sana.

Sasuke kelaparan, kesakitan dan kedinginan.

Kali ini Tuhan benar-benar menguji kemampuan Sasuke yang hanya manusia biasa.

.

.

.

[Sasuke's POV]

Rasanya sangat membingungkan.

Sakit. Dingin. Lapar. Dan semua rasa yang tak aku mengerti tiba-tiba menyergapku sekali waktu.

Kakiku sangat sakit untuk berjalan, apalagi harus berjalan di tengah badai salju seperti ini. Hal terakhir yang aku sadari sepenuhnya adalah aku terjatuh begitu saja di jembatan dan tidak begitu ingat apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

Apa ini rasanya sekarat?

Jadi waktu aku dipukuli oleh anak buah bosku dulu itu, aku belum sekarat?

Aku tidak pernah mengira kalau sekarat sesakit ini. Rasa sakitnya luar biasa menyiksaku. Aku tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar. Paru-paruku sakit. Oksigenku seperti terbakar habis. Aku tidak bisa bicara dengan jelas, hanya menggumam apa entah.

Namun, rasanya aku masih sadar karena aku menyadari ada seseorang yang mengangkatku dan sebuah suara yang memanggil-manggil namaku.

Aku mengenali suara itu. Suara selembut beledu yang sangat aku rindukan. Mati-matian aku mencoba untuk membuka mataku, tapi rasanya sangat berat. Seolah kelopak mataku terekat oleh laten yang sangat elastis.

Aku ingin berada dalam ketenangan tanpa adanya rasa sakit. Dan tempat itu ada di bawah sana. Gelap segera menyergapku dengan sangat cepat. Tapi aku terlalu takut. Aku seperti kehilangan peganganku seketika itu juga.

Naruto. Naruto… tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku.

Aku takut.

Aku tidak bisa menahan tarikan kencang tersebut menuju ke bawah sana.

Makin lama, rasa kebas menghujamku dengan cepat. Langsung menuju tulang-tulangku. Sangat dingin sampai-sampai aku bisa membayangkan jika jari-jariku dipotong aku tak akan merasakan apa-apa.

Naruto! Ini sangat dingin! Kumohon… jangan pergi.

Aku mencoba merasakan, menemukan detak jantungku kembali, tapi aku semakin terseret menuju warna hitam itu. Cahaya itu mulai memudar sedikit demi sedikit. Samar-samar aku mendengar detak jantung yang sangat cepat berada di sampingku.

"Sasuke... kumohon bertahanlah! Tetaplah bersamaku! Aku mohon!" itu suara Naruto.

Jangan pergi Naruto. Kenapa sangat jauh?

Aku ingin mendengar suara itu lebih dekat. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat lembut dan hangat merayapi punggungku yang sangat dingin. Apa itu?

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Bangunlah!"

Suara itu menahanku, aku seolah mengambang dalam suatu tempat.

Tidak gelap dan tidak terang juga. Tempat ini sangat tenang namun tidak mengenakkan. Sesuatu yang lebih hangat lagi tiba-tiba meliputi tubuhku yang sangat kebas.

Aku... merasa sangat tenang.

Aku tahu akan sangat mudah untuk menyerah saja. Membiarkan kegelapan itu menenggelamkanku makin dalam lagi.

Kebawah, kebawah lagi, ketempat dimana tidak ada kesakitan.

Dimana tidak ada kelelahan, tidak ada kekhawatiran dan tidak ada ketakutan.

Tapi, itu jika saja aku hanya memikirkan diriku saja, aku ingin berjuang. Aku ingin melihat Naruto lagi. Dia melindungiku tadi.

Aku... masih sangat mencintainya.

Sungguh.

Aku tidak sanggup harus pergi darinya. Kami satu kesatuan dan bagian.

Potong satu bagian , maka aku memotong kedua sisinya. Pikiranku terfokus, tiba-tiba semuanya tampak sangat nyata dan jelas. Pendar cahaya itu mendorong kegelapan menjauhiku. Ia berusaha mengangkatku.

Lalu tiba-tiba aku bisa melihat bibir Naruto.

.

.

.

[Author's POV]

"Naru hhh..."

"Sasuke? Tenanglah, kau tidak akan apa-apa. Aku janji. "

Sasuke mencoba mengerjap beberapa kali. Mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya sekitar yang gelap. Naruto memeluknya makin erat dan menguburkan kepala Sasuke ke dalam dadanya. Sasuke mengerang pelan saat merasakan nyeri di tubuhnya.

"Naruto…" panggil Sasuke begitu lirih.

"Ya?"

Jawab Naruto pelan lalu ia menyibakkan poni Sasuke yang lengket karena keringat. Naruto tersenyum kecil, tubuh Sasuke mulai berkeringat, itu artinya konduksinya berhasil. Sasuke ingin sekali menatap Naruto, tapi hatinya sedikit sakit mengingat perlakuan tempo hari. Cacian dan pukulan Naruto membekas pada batin dan fisik laki-laki berwajah cantik tersebut.

Sasuke tidak akan bisa menghilangkan kesan kotor dari dirinya sendiri, walau malam lalu Naruto tidak melanjutkan kekerasan seksualnya pada Sasuke.

Saat itu Naruto berhenti ketika Sasuke berhenti menangis, tidak mengeluarkan senggukan sama sekali. Sasuke sempurna bagai mayat hidup. Karena dia sudah terlampau lelah untuk mengatakan sangkalan apapun pada Naruto. Hingga Naruto menyerah, dan tidak menyelesaikan semua kemarahannya.

Kening Sasuke mengernyit, memikirkan adegan jahat tersebut.

Bibir Sasuke bergetar dan kering.

"Haus..." gumam Sasuke sedikit tersendat.

Tengorokannya sangat kering, dia sudah tidak mampu menghitung berapa jam ia tidak menyentuh makanan sama sekali. Naruto menatap nanar kekasihnya itu, ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Sasuke.

"Sebentar lagi Sasuke... ku mohon bertahanlah sedikit lagi" pinta Naruto dengan hati sakit.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya merasakan dingin salju menusuk sampai tulangnya. Semakin erat Naruto memeluk dan melapisi tubuh mereka dengan mantel hangat yang ia bawa dari rumah. Ia melihat jam tangannya. Masih jam dua pagi, dan matanya tak bisa terpejam sama sekali. Rasa kebas dan sakit yang menusuk mengalihkan rasa kantuknya. Apalagi Sasuke terus-menerus mengeluh kesakitan.

Rasanya sedetik berlalu sangat lama. Dan semakin lama, Sasuke semakin sering mengerang tertahan karena kehausan. Lelaki itu sudah teramat dehidrasi. Bibirnya membiru dan kaku.

Dan tiba-tiba Sasuke pun kejang-kejang. Membuat rusuh keadaan seketika. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan dingin, Naruto bangun dengan cepat. Kejadiannya sangat cepat, satu detik sebelum semua itu terjadi Naruto terperanjat melihat buih putih keluar dari mulut orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"SASUKE! SASUKE! BANGUN!"

Naruto berseru tertahan, matanya memanas –tetapi tak kunjung keluar pula air matanya. Tubuh Sasuke semakin tak terkendali, tubuh ringkih itu menggeliat dan melengkuk tajam kemudian tersedak buihnya sendiri. Naruto cepat-cepat mengusap buih yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Tubuh Sasuke tersentak-sentak tak terkendali. Tubuhnya juga sangat panas, ia pasti demam.

Naruto merasa begitu kacau. Lubang di sebuah perosotan taman, yang mereka tempati menjadi kalut seketika. Naruto memutar otak sepersekian detik cepatnya sebelum akhirnya ia meraih jaket yang tergeletak lantas berlari menerobos badai salju pagi itu. Dia harus menemukan air untuk Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimanapun caranya. Temukan Naruto pagi ini juga! Bawa mereka berdua kehadapanku! Akan kuhabisi pelacur itu di depan Naruto" geram Minato.

Ayah Naruto memandang tajam kepada delapan orang kepercayaannya yang berdiri di depannya. Boleh dikata mereka bodyguardMinato. Sakura menangis tak henti-henti sejak beberapa jam terakhir.

Ia juga tak habis pikir, kenapa Naruto memilih untuk bersama Sasuke yang tak jelas asal-usulnya. Minato memenangkan Sakura dengan lembut. Ia menyayangi calon menantunya tersebut.

Delapan orang pria tersebut mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan bos mereka. Dan tanpa diperintah dua kali, mereka sudah bubar. Melesat menuju mobil untuk mencari anak tunggal tuan mereka.

.

.

.

Buru-buru setelah keluar dari dalam mini marketyang buka dua puluh empat jam, Naruto langsung berlari kembali. Sambil membawa dua botol air mineral, beberapa bungkus roti dan dua bungkus plester penurun demam, Naruto segera berlari ke taman dimana Sasuke kejang-kejang sendirian.

Ia harus cepat, jarak mini-markettersebut dengan taman cukup jauh.

Petugas mini markettersebut mengernyit melihat pemuda dengan luka lebam di wajah tampannya dan baju sedikit kotor tersebut berlari menerobos badai salju yang menggila malam ini, pukul dua pagi pula!

.

.

.

"Naruto..." panggil Sasuke hampir tak terdengar.

Naruto langsung menengok dan menatap lembut mata hitam kekasihnya yang redup. Matanya sangat menunjukkan bahwa ia teramat lelah.

"Ya. Ada yang sakit lagi?"

Ia mengusap kening Sasuke yang sudah ditempeli plester penurun demam.

"Dingin sekali?" tanya Naruto –lagi.

Dan hanya dijawab anggukan tak kentara dari Sasuke. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan usapan lembut Naruto pada kepalanya. Seluruh tubuhnya tidak sekebas yang tadi, mungkin itu salah satu efek konduksi yang Naruto berikan.

Pelan-pelan Naruto ikut berbaring di sebelah Sasuke –setelah hampir satu setengah jam ia duduk terkantuk-kantuk. Ia kembali memeluk erat Sasuke, Sasuke merintih merasakan tekanan pada tubuhnya yang memar.

"Maaf..." bisik Naruto parau.

Matanya kembali memanas.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk melindungimu Sasuke..." suara Naruto samar-samar di ujungnya.

Dadanya sangat sesak melihat kondisi Sasukenya. Sasuke meremas mantel Naruto. Batinnya bergejolak. Bukan golakkan perasaan kasmaran seperti sebulan lalu, melainkan golakan abstrak yang Sasuke tak ketahui namanya. Rasanya sangat sakit. Menusuk. Dan dalam.

"Naruto..."bisik Sasuke tanpa suara.

"Kalau saja... kalau saja aku bisa mengendalikan diriku... aku..."

"Naruto..."

Naruto menyandarkan pipinya pada pucuk kepala Sasuke. Tanpa bisa dicegah lagi, akhirnya benda cair yang membuatnya sesak tersebut pun meluncur membasahi pipi tirusnya yang membengkak sehabis ditinju ayahnya. Sasuke menghirup parfum Naruto yang menguar lembut di penciumannya. Pipinya sudah basah karena tangisannya. Sasuke sungguh tak ingin membuat Naruto merasa bersalah yang teramat dalam seperti itu.

Sasuke masih sangat mencintai orang yang tengah memeluknya tersebut. Ia sangat merasa nyaman di samping Naruto. Sasuke mencintai pria itu bukan karena semua kekayaan Naruto, kalau saja ia diberi dua pilihan antara Naruto yang kaya namun tak pernah mencintainya dengan tulus dan Naruto yang tak memiliki apapun namun sangat tulus mencintainya. Maka dengan segenap keyakinan Sasuke akan menjawab pilihan yang kedua.

"Aku membuatmu menangis lagi" lirih Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng lambat-lambat

"Naruto... aku mencintaimu. Sungguh..." itu sebuah kalimat yang merupakan oase bagi Naruto.

.

.

.

Bibir Naruto yang sama dinginnya dengan bibir ranum Sasuke bergerak sinkron dan sangat lembut. Ciuman tanpa nafsu dan hanya berlandaskan cinta yang teramat dalam. Naruto mencoba menyalurkan potongan-potongan rasa sayangnya yang teramat besar untuk Sasuke, dan Sasuke menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Ia mencengkram lembut bahu kanan Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya. Berbeda dengan Naruto. Ia tetap membuka matanya seperti biasa saat ia mencium Sasuke. Menikmati setiap momen pergerakan mereka yang teratur dan terukur.

Napas Sasuke terengah.

Naruto pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan sangat penuh perasaan. Mata mereka bertemu. Dua mata bulat itu menatap dalam diam, Naruto tersenyum penuh arti pada Sasuke yang memerah wajahnya. Wajahnya mulai terasa panas walau angin yang sangat dingin masih menyelimutinya.

Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke –yang walau pecah disudutnya- yang berbentuk kurung kurawa ganda. Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya.

Bibir Naruto selembut salju. Tak memperdulikan rasa nyeri di bibirnya yang bengkak dan membiru ia mencoba untuk menikmati saat-saat seperti ini bersama dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

[Sasuke's POV]

"Masih pusing?" tanya Naruto dengan suara selembut beledunya.

Membuatku kembali terjaga setelah sebelumnya hampir tertidur. Mataku sangat berat untuk kembali terbuka. Naruto mengusap pelan rambutku yang kusut. Ia menggumam kecil lantas kembali membawaku ke pelukannya.

Mataku mengabur lagi, membuat sisi-sisi penglihatanku memudar perlahan. Hingga akhirnya pelupuk mataku kembali terjatuh. Aku tidak tahu ini jam berapa, tapi udara tetap semenggigit semalam saat aku berjalan menjauh dari rumah Naruto.

Aku kembali terseret menjauh dari kehidupanku yang menyesakkan.

.

.

.

Tatapanku tidak lepas dari dua ekor burung yang dengan riangnya bermain di pucuk dahan pohon terdekat denganku. Bulu-bulunya sangat cantik, seolah jutaan kristal bertaburan di tiap helainya. Kakiku mengayun lambat-lambat ayunan kayu yang tergantung di pohon terbesar di tempat terindahku saat ini.

Angin berdesir lembut. Menyapu permukaan kulitku yang selembut satin. Air danau di sebelahku bergerak tenang. Kecipak ikan dan burung-burung menguasai tempat tersebut, aku tak kuasa untuk menahan senyumku. Sekeluarga burung mungil terbang menjauh dari permukaan air lantas terbang menuju lubang di pohon yang tumbuh di tengah-tengah danau.

Dan tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menutup mataku.

Aku mencoba untuk mendorong tangan tersebut menjauh dari penglihatanku. Tapi rasanya sangat sakit. Bayangan-bayangan semua hal yang pernah kulihatkembali berkelebat. Bagai pecahan-pecahan kaca yang berserakan tidak teratur.

Bayangan tersebut hanya berupa wajah-wajah. Ayah Naruto yang mengamuk malam lalu kembali menyeruak dalam penglihatanku. Aku membenci hal ini.

Kakiku kebas, menjalar dari ujung jemariku naik ke punggung dan berakhir di otakku. Seluruh tubuhku sakit sekali dan tiba-tiba aku merasa melayang. Sangat ringan.

Tangan Naruto meraihku. Lantas tubuhku kembali terbanting. Sangat keras. Raungan suara selembut kapas itu membuatku tersadar.

"LEPASKAN BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN! SASUKE!"

Tubuhku seperti terombang-ambing di lautan silet. Lalu tertampar angin kasar. Seluruh permukaan tubuhku terasa sangat nyeri. Pedih sekali. Tapi, mataku enggan untuk terbuka. Suara itu meraung lagi.

"BANGUNLAH SASUKE! SIALAN. LEPASKAN AKU!"

Dan tubuhku terpental di sesuatu yang sangat keras dan dingin. Mataku perih. Lalu terbuka.

.

.

.

Aku melihat Naruto duduk di depanku dengan mulut terbekap sesuatu. Matanya tertutup. Mataku sangat perih. Keadaannya remang-remang dan sangat hangat. Dimana ini?

"Enghh"

Suaraku tercekat.

Barulah sedetik yang lama aku bisa menyadari kalau mulutku juga tersumbat sesuatu. Tubuhku berontak. Tapi lututku sangat lemas, lagipula tubuhku serasa remuk semua.

'Naruto'

Mataku yang perih mampu melihat darah membasahi jaket Naruto yang sudah kotor. Apa yang terjadi?

"Baik Tuan"

Suara bariton seseorang mengalihkan perhatianku. Ia mengenakan kacamata hitam dan baru saja mematikan ponselnya.

"Nggh!"

Ia menoleh padaku lantas mendongakkan wajahku –menekan pipiku. Rasanya pipiku seperti ditinju keras-keras.

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi. Minato-sama sudah menyiapkan seluruh hal untuk pemakamanmu"

Bisiknya dengan nada mengerikan. Mataku memanas.

'Naruto... bagaimana ini? Naruto...'

.

.

.

[Author's POV]

Naruto mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya.

Rasa-rasanya matanya sangat mengantuk sehingga sulit untuk terbuka, tapi sesuatu di dalam hatinyalah yang memaksanya untuk bangun dari pingsan. Setengah hatinya meneriakinya tentang Sasuke. Ia meringis.

Bahunya sangat nyeri. Ia tidak tahu –tidak ingat- apa yang terjadi beberapa jam terakhir.

"Naruto-kun sudah siuman?" suara itu lagi.

Suara yang teramat ia kutuk.

Ia menatap Sakura datar.

Bahkan terkesan dingin, ia mendesis melihat Sakura melangkah membawakan sarapan untuk Naruto.

Ia tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang ini, tapi pasti sudah siang.

Gadis berambut merah jambu lembut tersebut meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di meja lalu menuju jendela lebar yang Naruto jebol kemarin malam.

Cahaya matahari sudah meninggi membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya, mata kanannya sepertinya lebam. Dan membuat keningnya berdenyut-denyut nyeri.

'Sasuke.'

Satu nama itu selalu sukses memporak-porandakan isi pikiran Naruto. Pria itu sama dengan Sasuke, ia lelah. Fisik dan psikis.

"Naruto-kun..."

Sakura duduk tanpa suara di tepi ranjang, ia menyentuh lengan Naruto. Naruto menepis tangan-tangan halus tersebut. Sakura menyeringai sabar. Ia meraih segelas susu dari atas nampan.

"Minumlah dulu sayang"

Mata Naruto seolah mendapat tonggak tumpul –membuatnya otomatis terbuka lebar. Apa dia bilang? Oh! Yang benar saja!

"Keluar"

Gumam Naruto ketus, Sakura tidak bereaksi pada perintah Naruto. Untuk apa? Untuk sekarang ini fisik Sakura jauh lebih kuat daripada Naruto yang sedang tepar begini.

"Naruto-kun harus makan sesuatu lalu minum obat, nanti sakitmu makin parah"

Sakura mengaduk-aduk gelas berisi susu dengan menggunakan sedotan tekuk. Kemudian ia menyodorkan ke dekat mulut Naruto yang terkatup keras. Naruto melenguh sebal.

"Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura memutar bola mata hijaunya jengah. Lagi-lagi laki-laki murahan itu.

"Entah" jawab Sakura sambil menyiapkan sarapan untuk si calon suami.

"Aku tidak lapar, menyingkirlah!"

"Naruto-kun… aku ini calon istrimu, sudah sewajarnya kalau..."

"Tutup mulutmu!"

Dengan tubuh yang masih remukNaruto pun menyibakkan selimut dan menurunkan kedua kaki panjangnya. Karpet beludru menyapa kulit kakinya.

"Naruto-kun mau kemana?"

"..."

Naruto tetap mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Dia pasti sudah mati Naruto!"

Alis Naruto menukik turun dengan cepat. Matanya melirik tajam pada gadis seksi di sampingnya itu. Sangat merasa terganggu dengan ucapan barusan.

"Itu yang akan terjadi padamu" desisnya penuh kebencian.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap makanan di depannya dengan pandangan kosong dan linglung.

Dia memang lapar. Tapi kondisinya yang tengah setengah sekarat memaksanya untuk tidak bergerak terlebih dulu. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut keras, gendang telinganya sudah sangat sakit, tubuh dan jiwanya sangat tersiksa.

"Aku sudah memberinya obat pengurang rasa sakit. Akan bereaksi segera. Kau yakin tak akan merawatnya ke rumah sakit saja?"

"Hm. Kau hanya perlu datang ke sini setiap sore" dokter berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahunan itu mengangguk lalu meletakkan resep obat yang harus orang itu beli.

'Tuhan... aku ingin mati. Sekarang' rintih Sasuke dalam bisu.

Dan tiba-tiba tubuh penuh luka itu jatuh tergeletak di atas sofa.

.

.

.

[Sasuke's POV]

Kaasan? Tousan? Kenapa mereka ada di sini? Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Mereka orang tua ku.

"Kaasan! Tousan!"

Suaraku?

Kemana suaraku? Aku tercekat tiba-tiba, aku memanggil mereka sekali lagi. Menjerit –yang bagiku sangat keras- tak membuat ayah dan ibu menoleh untuk menatapku. Tempat ini terasa sangat berat. Dan tiba-tiba aku merasa tenggorokanku tersumbat kapas hitam, menyesakkan dan membuatku sulit bernapas.

Pandanganku mengabur, seolah kabut tebal langsung menyelimutiku. Sekelilingku tiba-tiba terasa tidak ada oksigen.

Aku tidak bisa bernapas. Gelap dan aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Sesuatu yang tajam tiba-tiba datang –entah dari arah mana- menusuk lengan atasku. Rasa sakitnya memang hanya sementara tapi nyerinya tetap tertinggal.

Dalam tidurku yang menyakitkan aku merasakan kalau ada sepasang tangan yang mengusap-usap tubuh lebamku. Tidak. Itu bukan tangan Naruto. Sentuhan ini sangat berbeda. Aku sedikit pun tidak menginginkan sentuhan selain milik Naruto.

"Naruto..."

.

.

.

Mataku sempurna membuka ketika aku semakin tak tahan ada yang mengusap-usap puncak kepalaku. Kelopak mataku sebenarnya masih sangat mengantuk. Apalagi rasa sakit yang mendera di tubuhku.

Hal pertama yang aku lihat setelah terbangun adalah eternit kusam dengan beberapa lubang menganga kecil. Aku ingat atap eternit tersebut. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihat atap eternit tersebut? Entah, aku bahkan tidak ingin mengingatnya.

Tiba-tiba mataku memanas menatap sekeliling. Tempat ini... kamar ku saat masih menjadi penari telanjang.

'Ya Tuhan. Apa aku kembali ke neraka lagi?' dan mataku tertohok pada seseorang yang duduk di kursi.

Suigetsu tersenyum senang ketika mata kami bertemu.

.

.

.

[Author's POV]

Naruto bersandar di pinggir wastafel dengan sebuah handuk kecil yang menempel di bahu kirinya. Sudah hampir satu jam dia berdiam diri di dalam kamar mandi. Mencoba mendinginkan otaknya yang sudah seperti mesin disel sejak beberapa hari terakhir.

'Apa Sasuke baik-baik saja?'

'Ya Tuhan. Dimana dia?'

"Hahh..."

Handuk yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk meredakan memar di kulit bahunya, ia letakkan begitu saja di sampingnya. Naruto lantas berdiri dan berbalik. Menatap pantulan tubuhnya yang tan eksotis dalam cermin kamar mandi. Meski tubuhnya penuh memar dan luka disana-sini –yang tampak menyakitkan- hatinya jauh lebih sakit.

Memikirkan Sasuke tak berada di sampingnya saja sudah membuat pria itu kelimpungan. Napasnya tercekat. Oksigennya tidak ada.

Ketukan pintu kamar mandi mengalihkan pikirannya. Dengan mengerang kesal ia berjalan menuju pintu.

"Siapa?" tanyanya sebal. Mungkin saja Sakura.

"Ini saya Naruto-sama"

"Kenapa?" jawab Naruto sedikit melembut.

"Gaara-san dan yang lainnya datang untuk bertemu anda" sebelum Naruto menjawab ia menahan napas dulu.

Rongga dadanya mengering.

"Tunggu lima menit lagi" setelah buttlernya menjawab, Naruto lantas membersihkan wajahnya sejenak. Menyegarkan otot-ototnya yang sangat tegang.

"Sialan" gerutunya pelan.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tanya Gaara begitu Naruto duduk di sampingnya. Wajahnya sangat murung dan kusut. Ternyata usahanya untuk menyegarkan otot di wajahnya gagal.

"Tidak" jawabnya dengan suara parau.

"Berapa lama kau tidak tidur?" tanya Gaara lagi.

Jiwa kedokterannya keluar setelah melihat kantung hitam di bawah mata Naruto dan mendengar suaranya yang hampir habis.

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya?" kini Naruto balik bertanya dengan nada ketus.

"Apa kau bisa tidur jika kau di posisiku?" lanjutnya.

Tiga pria di sana diam termenung memandang sahabatnya tersebut. Tidak menyangka jika kejadian saat menembak di malam itu bisa menjadi panjang seperti ini. Naruto kembali mengerang. Nada suaranya terdengar sangat putus asa. Kiba menepuk puncak kepalanya –mencari daerah yang aman dari memar.

"Kami akan membantumu bro"

Ia duduk di lengan sofa dengan senyum lima jarinya. Shikamaru menganggukkan kepala setelah ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja.

"Kami akan berusaha menemukan Sasuke dalam sisa waktu kami berada di Jepang" lanjut Shikamaru mantap.

"Kalian akan kembali?"

"Ya. Awal-awal Januari kami akan kembali ke Amerika" jawab Gaara.

Naruto menghitung cepat dalam hati. Hanya kurang dari dua minggu mereka bisa berusaha bersama.

"Jangan khawatir! Kita akan mencoba. Oke?"

Kiba menepuk bahu Naruto, meski dengan nada humor, hal itu membuat Naruto meringis dan otomatis membuat Gaara memukul kepala Kiba cukup keras. Tawa mereka berderai. Menciptakan atmosfer kehangatan dalam hati Naruto.

.

.

.

"Oh. Jadi kau mogok makan Uchiha-sama?"

Sasuke tetap diam bahkan ketika Suigetsu duduk di sampingnya. Pria berambut perak itu meraih piring berisi makanan untuk Sasuke. Ini sudah petang, hampir pukul lima (ini musim dingin, jadi malam datang lebih cepat).

Itu artinya Sasuke tidak menyentuh makanan selama hampir dua belas jam dengan keadaan tubuh yang lemah.

"Buka mulutmu!" bentaknya.

Suigetsu menyodorkan sesendok penuh nasi dengan sayuran. Sasuke diam. Mungkin bagi orang lain, selain Suigetsu, yang melihat kondisi laki-laki manis berambut hitam semut tersebut akan langsung mengatakan bahwa dia mayat hidup.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" bentak pria di sampingnya itu lagi.

Tangannya langsung menyentakkan bantal yang Sasuke peluk sedari tadi ia bangun. Rambutnya yang kusut ikut tertarik dan membuatnya meringis sakit. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut setelahnya.

"Cepat makan! Dasar merepotkan!"

Dengan gerakan yang sedikit kasar dan terkesan memaksa, Suigetsu memasukkan sendok tersebut ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Dan ia harusmemakannya.

'Naruto... kau dimana?'

Ia menghentikan kunyahannya saat Suigetsu memaksa dia memasukkan kembali makanan. Ia menggeleng tegas, tak mengindahkan nyeri di tengkuknya.

"Cepat makan saja!" teriak Suigetsu.

Sasuke menatap pria di depannya. Banyak perasaan yang tercampur aduk dalam mata tajam tersebut. Keposesifanlah yang paling kentara.

"Kenapa... kau melakukan semua ini?"

Suigetsu mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari Sasuke. Kenapa katanya?!

"Apa aku pernah salah padamu?" tanya Sasuke.

Tundukkan di kepala Sasuke kian dalam setelah ia merasakan matanya memanas. Memanggang syaraf air matanya agar kembali jebol.

"Apa yang aku perbuat padamu?" tanya Sasuke terus.

Tak kuasa merasakan kesakitan dalam hatinya, Sasuke mengalihkannya dengan gigitan di bibir ranumnya.

"Katakan padaku! Kenapa? Kenapa?"

Suigetsu jengah.

"Dasar laki-laki idiot! Kau benar-benar tidak pernah bisa peka pada orang lain selain dengan si brengsek itu!" makinya dengan nada kasar.

Kata-katanya meluncur cepat dan bahkan terkesan tergesa-gesa. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan sengit, seolah matanya mampu melumat bulat-bulat tubuh Sasuke.

"Apa kau pernah sedikit melihatku ha?! Kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau aku selalu memperhatikanmu bodoh!" napasnya memburu.

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa meremas selimut lusuh yang membalut kakinya. Membiarkan air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Perasaan sesak semakin merongrongnya saat Suigetsu mengungkapkan segala kekesalannya.

"Apa kau pikir kalau Naruto itu baik untukmu? Omong kosong! Dia hanya pria brengsek yang bertopeng manis! Dan kau dengan menjijikkannya bisa termakan ucapannya! Benar-benar laki-laki idiot!"

Suigetsu melempar piring dalam tangannya tersebut. Membuatnya melayang cepat dan menghantam ujung lemari tua yang berdiri di samping pintu kamar. Telinga Sasuke berdenging.

"Naruto lebih rendah dari pada seekor anjing! Kau tahu ha?! Lihat aku Uchiha Sasuke! BUKA MATAMU LEBAR-LEBAR!"

Tangan-tangan Suigetsu yang kasar secepatnya menyambar pipi bengkak Sasuke. Ia memekik tertahan merasakan cengkraman di pipinya.

"APA AKU LEBIH BURUK DARINYA HA?! JAWAB!"

"Hentikan... kumohon"

Sasuke mendorong lengan Suigetsu meski pria itu justru tambah kencang untuk mendongakkan wajahnya.

"BAJINGAN ITU BAHKAN MEMUKULIMU SASUKE! SADARKAH KALAU KAU HANYA PELAMPIASANNYA SAJA?!"

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang berdenyut kencang terasa meremas hati kecilnya. Sepotong hati milik Naruto. Ucapan Suigetsu sangat menyakitkan, ia boleh mengatakan hal yang paling rendah sekalipun untuk Sasuke. Asal jangan pernah ia menjelek-jelekkan Naruto!

Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat air mata Sasuke semakin semangat agar terkuras.

"KENAPA HA?! UNTUK APA KAU MENANGIS KARENA SI BRENGSEK ITU?!"

Kesal karena Sasuke tak segera menjawabnya membuat pria itu mengguncangkan bahu kecilnya.

"APA YANG SUDAH NARUTO BERIKAN UNTUKMU?!"

"Hentikan... Suigetsu!"

"AKAN KUBERIKAN APA YANG TIDAK PERNAH IA BERIKAN!" tanpa babibu lagi, Suigetsu segera mencium Sasuke.

Melumat habis bibir itu, mencoba membuat Sasuke tersadar akan kebodohannya. Ia mengerang. Mendorong dan mencegah Suigetsu berbuat yang lebih lagi. Tetapi, Suigetsu justru mengartikannya dengan lain.

Dorongan tangan Sasuke pada dadanya adalah sebuah sinyal hijau untuknya berbuat lebih. Maka ia kian panas mengulum bibir Sasuke, bahkan ia tega untuk menggigit luka di bibirnya. Sakit yang Sasuke rasakan kian bertumpuk ketika Suigetsu dengan buas merobek bajunya.

Dan malam itu, Sasuke sempurna 'dinodai' pertama kalinya oleh Suigetsu.

.

.

.

Naruto mengusap sebuah foto dalam ponsel berbingkai warna emas dalam genggamannya. Sasuke tampak manis dan sangat bahagia ketika berfoto dengannya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tersenyum lebar hingga gigi taring menggemaskan miliknya terlihat jelas.

Pria berambut pirang emas itu tersenyum kecut.

Ia memperbesar foto tersebut. Perlahan jemarinya mengusap wajah putih Sasuke, namun dia ingat kalau dia telah merusak keputihan wajah Sasuke. Membuat luka di atas sana.

Apa dia terlalu muluk untuk mempertahankan Sasuke di sisinya? Apa dia sudah dimakan cinta buta? Hah!

Tapi bahkan Naruto tidak tahu apa itu cinta buta. Jadi biarlah dia keras kepala untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Kita akan segera bertemu sayang" bisik Naruto.

Tok... tok... tok

"Naruto?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari ponsel milik Sasuke yang ia perhatikan sejak tadi. Malas menjawab panggilan ayahnya dari balik pintu. Ketukan di pintunya kembali terdengar dengan panggilan yang lebih keras. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yang di dalam kamar, ayah Naruto pun masuk ke dalam kamar.

Naruto beringsut memiringkan tubuh. Malas meladeni omongan ayahnya.

"Turunlah untuk makan malam" ucap Minato dengan nada yang sangat halus.

Naruto mendecih mendengar suara halus tersebut, seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apapun! Pria itu mencoba memejamkan matanya saat ayahnya semakin mendekat ke tempat tidur.

"Kau dengar tousan Naruto" itu bukan pertanyaan.

Dan Naruto tahu akan hal itu.

"Aku tidak lapar" jawabnya ketus.

"Berhenti mengharapkan pelacur tak jelas itu! Kalau kau tidak mau berhenti dan menikah dengan Sakura..." pria paruh baya itu memotong ucapannya.

Naruto bisa merasakan tatapan tajam ayahnya dari balik punggungnya sendiri. Menohok mata hatinya.

"Kau akan ayah berangkatkan ke Amerika dan menetap di sana bersama Sakura"

Setelah mengatakan hal gila tersebut, Minato membalik badan lantas berlalu menuju pintu. Membuat putranya mengepalkan tangannya hingga memutih, bahkan terlihat mampu merobek kulit tangannya.

"Tousan tunggu lima menit di bawah"

Naruto benci semua ini. Sangat benci. Bukan pada ayahnya atau Sakura –tidak, ah belum. Dia benci pada dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin marah.

Pada siapa? Suigetsu?

Dasar laki-laki bajingan!

Gerutu Naruto. Kemudian ia memilih mengalah dan turun ke bawah. Lagi-lagi Sakura sudah menempel di lengannya bahkan sebelum dia menginjak anak tangga teratas.

.

.

.

[Naruto's POV]

"Kau dengar tidak?"

"Hn" bisa kurasakan ketegangan bergulung-gulung setelah aku menjawab dengan dingin.

Sakura mencairkan suasana. Dan itu sangat menjengkelkan.

"Naruto-kun mau kusuapi? Kenapa tidak dimakan?" dia merengut di sampingku.

Kesal mendapat tatapan tajam dari ayah aku hanya bergerak menyendok makanan di depanku. Perutku memang sangat lapar. Aku sampai lupa berapa lama aku tidak memasukkan makanan ke dalam pencernaanku. Tapi, saat aku merasa lapar, pikiranku langsung terbagi pada Sasuke.

Bagaimana dengan dia? Dimana dia? Apa dia masih baik-baik saja?

Apa Sasuke sudah makan? Istirahat?

Apa kekasihku di tempat yang aman?

Semua pertanyaan pertanyaan itu membuatku melupakan rasa lapar yang menggigit. Semuanya berkecamuk dan mengacaukan seluruh isi otakku. Semuanya seperti air yang terguling dari kincir. Tumpah dengan jumlah yang besar dalam sekali waktu.

"Kapan kita akan mencari pakaian pernikahan kita Naruto?" pertanyaan Sakura membuyarkan lamunanku.

Hanya sedikit melirik dia yang sedang memasang wajah tanpa dosanya, membuatku mual. Menjijikkan.

"Hn" jawabku.

"Sakura bertanya padamu" sambar ayahku sambil meraih gelas di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu"

"Jangan merusak suasana Uzumaki Naruto!" lagi-lagi ayah berteriak di depanku keras-keras.

"Tousan, tidak perlu marah" dan gadis berambut pink di sampingku mencoba membelaku.

Melindungiku dari amukan singa. Selalu begitu. Tidak ada cara lainkah untuknya mencari perhatian dari ayahku?

Sakura tersenyum ketika aku meliriknya jengkel.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau lusa kita pergi ke butik dan mencari gaunku? Naruto-kun mau ya?" aku diam.

Sakura meletakkan sendoknya di atas piring.

"Aku sudah memiliki tema untuk pernikahan kita nanti. Menurutku dan tousan, gaunnya akan sangat cocok jika disamakan dengan musim semi nanti. Maksudku tidak putih semuanya. Menurut Naruto-kun bagaimana?" aku diam dan ayah melirikku tajam.

Sakura meneruskan ocehannya.

"Aku rasa Naruto-kun cocok dengan jas buatan Lavina. Oh! Atau kalau tidak Demi. Aku suka jas hitam. Naruto-kun ingin pakai jas yang seperti apa nanti?" ayah mendehem.

Sakura menatap ayahku. Meminta pembelaan.

"Kau belum menjawab tiga pertanyaan Naruto" ucapnya seusai mengusap bibirnya dengan tisu.

Aku meneguk air mineral di dalam gelas hingga tandas. Mencoba membasahi tenggorokanku yang tercekat sebelum mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku tadi sudah melihat-lihat di internet tentang tempat bulan mad–"

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM?!" seketika mulutnya tertutup.

Matanya menatapku bingung –meski lebih banyak kekecewaan. Napasku memburu. Bisa kulihat pelayan di dapur sampai berhenti ketika mendengarku berteriak kasar.

"Aku benar-benar muak di sini" setengah mendorong kasar kursi yang aku duduki.

Langkahku langsung menuju ke kamar lagi. Lebih baik makan makanan instan dalam lemari pendingin dari pada harus makan semeja dengan perempuan cerewet dan pria arogan.

.

.

.

Aku langsung membanting pintu kulkas dengan kencang setelah mengambil sekotak buah jellydan sekaleng susu cair. Menarik kursi di bar dan menghenyakkan tubuhku di atasnya dengan gusar.

Mengunyah lambat-lambat sambil merutuki diriku sendiri yang seolah terkurung. Balkon kamar sudah ditrali setelah insiden kaburku. Kunci motor dan mobilku sudah disembunyikan ayahku sendiri. Dompet. Kartu kredit. Bahkan ponselku juga. Aku hanya bisa menggunakan ponsel Sasuke yang tidak diketahui ayahku masih tersimpan di belakang rak buku.

"Aku benar-benar bisa gila" desahku tertahan.

Tiba-tiba dadaku merasa sakit yang amat sangat. Sepotong hati milik Sasuke.

.

.

.

[Author's POV]

Suigetsu menggeliat bersamaan dengan gerakan kecil dari Sasuke. Tangan kirinya langsung meraih pinggang kecil Sasuke. Menarik tubuhnya agar kembali ke posisi semula.

"Le-lepas… kan" rintih Sasuke.

Setengah rambut kusutnya menutupi wajah. Keringat sedikit mengalir di lehernya. Membuat tubuh ringkihnya kian lengket. Meninggalkan harga dirinya, Sasuke kembali mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan semalam.

Meski pikirannya mengatakan 'Hentikan' namun tubuhnya berkatalain. Suigetsu benar-benar mempermainkannya dengan semau-maunya. Menyiksa birahi Sasuke yang 'terbakar'.

Dan sekarang, saat pagi di musim dingin kembali menjelang, Sasuke baru menyesali perbuatannya semalam. Mengutuk kebodohannya bisa terhanyut dalam permainan Suigetsu. Membuat pria itu tersenyum puas di atas tubuhnya.

'Mengotori' Sasuke dengan benih yang tertumpah. Sasuke mendidih memikirkan semua hal itu.

"Diamlah manis" bisik Suigetsu.

Punggung Sasuke kembali menghantam dada Suigetsu. Lilitan tangan Suigetsu pada pinggangnya makin erat saat Sasuke berontak dengan mulut mendesis-desis. Makian terus mengalir dari balik bibir ranumnya.

"Lepaskan!"

Sasuke menghentakkan tangan Suigetsu. Ingin agar pria yang sudah menidurinya itu mau melepaskan tangannya. Ia membuka matanya merasakan hentakkan keras dari laki-laki seksi di depannya. Dan kemudian seringai kecil terulas jelas.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke bisa merasakan bahu telanjangnya dikecup Suigetsu. Matanya seketika membeliak saat tangan-tangan Suigetsu mengusap dadanya. Sasuke mengerang. Bukan erangan penuh kenikmatan, melainkan erangan penuh rasa benci.

"Kau sudah merindukanku Sasuke sayang?"

Pertanyaan Suigetsu membakar amarah Sasuke. Dengan penuh keberanian ia menyikut rusuk Suigetsu. Pria itu memekik tertahan merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Sasuke mencoba melepas tangan Suigetsu dan merangkak cepat menuju ujung ranjang. Belum sempat dia meraih baju –yang seandainya masih layak disebut baju- yang tergeletak di lantai, Suigetsu kembali membanting tubuh kecilnya ke atas ranjang.

Mengulang yang semalam.

.

.

.

Bagai kincir bertingkat yang tertiup angin badai. Semua kincir tersebut bergerak dari yang satu menuju yang satunya. Cepat dan estafet. Ini sedikit banyak dengan dua minggu yang dijalani Naruto.

Senin. Selasa. Jumat. Senin lagi dan berakhir di Senin lagi.

Naruto mendumel jengkel saat tanggal dua puluh lima kemarin. Biasanya dia selalu menikmati natal dalam keadaan damai –belum ada Sasuke kala dulu- sekarang dia hanya mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar. Tidak mau keluar sejak ada orang tua Sakura yang ayahnya boyong dari Amerika. Naruto hanya keluar saat malam natal, pergi ke gereja dengan Sakura yang menempel layaknya parasit di lengan.

Jauh sebulan lalu ia membayangkan jika ia dan Sasuke yang akan pergi ke sana. Berdua. Memasang pernak-pernik di pohon natal bersama. Di kamar pria itu biasanya akan ada pohon natal di samping meja kerjanya. Tapi natal tahun ini adalah mimpi buruk baginya.

Brengsek!

Umpatnya saat ayah, Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya menginginkan pernikahan mereka di awal Februari. Naruto merasa kalau dia hanya barang yang bisa dioper sana-sini.

Dan rendahnya lagi, dia menjadi obralan.

Meski bagaimanapun, meski dia harus 'terkurung' di dalam rumahnya, ia mengerahkan dan meminta tenaga Kiba dan yang lainnya. Mencari Sasukenya adalah prioritas utama pemuda berpipi kucing tersebut.

.

.

.

"Naruto... Naruto kau dimana?"

Sasuke merasa sangat kosong sekarang.

Berhari-hari dia hanya menangisi nasibnya.

Menangisi belahan hatinya yang entah sekarang dimana. Setelah dibawa kerumah Suigetsu, Sasuke semakin merasa tertekan dan terisolasi. Setiap malam menangis. Setiap pagi melamun. Setiap siang sempurna diam tanpa melakukan apapun.

Tubuhnya memang tidak mengurus, Suigetsu rajin memberinya suplemen nutrisi di setiap makanan Sasuke.

Hidup sangat sempurna.

Begitu ucap Suigetsu sehari setelah membawa Sasuke kerumahnya. Tak sempurna bagaimana jika kebutuhan biologis –yang selama ini ia pendam- dapat tersalurkan pada tubuh laki-laki incarannya itu. Meski tak jarang pula Suigetsu memaki kasar Sasuke.

Tertawa penuh kemenangan saat sadar kalau dirinya bisa meniduri Sasuke. Tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang selalu menangis ketakutan. Tidak memperdulikan mental laki-laki itu yang kian terkikis.

Dan hanya karena impiannya agar bisa bersama Narutolah yang membuat Sasuke bertahan. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia bisa menjalani semua ini. Ia merasa sangat berdosa. Suigetsu sangat sering menyentuhnya _._

Bagaimana jika Naruto tahu? Bagaimana jika Naruto semakin jijik padanya? Bagaimana jika Naruto meninggalkannya?

Memikirkannya membuat kepala Sasuke berdenyut. Kantung matanya semakin terlihat jelas. Menangis dan terjaga adalah rutinitasnya selama hampir dua minggu di rumah Suigetsu.

'Apa Naruto tidak mencariku?'

.

.

.

Tidak! Sasuke salah. Kali ini dia sangat salah.

Naruto selalu mencarinya, meski melalui perantara teman-temannya. Selama lima hari mendekam di rumah, Naruto tidak berpikiran kalau Sasuke akan tersangkut paut dengan Suigetsu. Dia tidak akan berpikir jika ayahnya akan memberikan Sasuke pada Suigetsu. Tapi, pada hari keenam, hari dimana Shikamaru melihat keganjilan pada Suigetsu yang ia temui di toko baju.

Suigetsu membeli baju ukuran S.

Dan kemudian– Oh! Oh!

Itu adalah titik terang dari semua masalah ini. Baju itu. Tidak lain untuk Sasuke. Naruto sadar seberapa besar obsesi Suigetsu untuk memiliki kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

 **Konoha. 31 December. Friday. Winter to Spring.**

Jumat siang ini Sakura sudah merencanakan perjalanan mencari gaun pengantinnya.

Semalam setelah berdebat dengan Naruto –sebenarnya Naruto dan ayahnya- akhirnya Naruto memilih bungkam dan mengikuti seretan Sakura. Hari ini dia merasa sangat malas. Lagi-lagi kerja otaknya bercabang.

Sasuke belum bisa ditemukan.

Tiga hari lagi temannya kembali ke Amerika.

Pernikahannya di depan mata.

Masalah pribadi dan masalah kantornya semuanya tumplek blek dalam pikirannya. Seolah-olah semakin merusak sistem kerja otak kirinya. Bahkan sempat membuatnya jatuh sakit terkapar selama empat hari.

"Naruto-kun, kita ke butik kesukaanku dulu bagaimana?" tanya Sakura membagi konsentrasi menyetirnya dan bertanya.

Naruto bergumam malas. Namun Sakura menanggapinya dengan tawanya.

Sudah beberapa hari ini dia minta cuti dari kantor. Ini paksaan ayahnya untuk bersama Sakura. Dengan sebuah ancaman dipindahkan ke Amerika dan menetap di sana dengan Sakura sudah mampu membuat Naruto mati kutu. Sehingga membuatnya harus tunduk dan menurut.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Tanya Shion melihat Suigetsu menenteng tas kerjanya. Pria itu tersenyum lebar menyapa sekretaris presiden direkturnya.

"Ada urusan dengan Sasukeku tercinta"

Shion memutar bola matanya bosan. Jengkel mendengar nama itu disebut. Sudah gagal mendapatkan atasannya, apalagi mendengar Naruto akan segera menikah musim semi ini.

"Kau tidak mau pergi malam ini?" tanya Suigetsu meletakkan lengannya di meja resepsionis.

"Untuk apa? Melihat kembang api sendirian di tahun baru yang menjengkelkan?"

Tanya Shion balik. Suigetsu terkekeh mendengarnya. Pria itu sudah merencanakan malam romantis untuk Sasukenya. Ah~ manis sekali. Pikirnya.

"Yah. Baiklah, nikmati kesendirianmu Shion-chan"

Shion mencibir setelah pria itu berlalu.

.

.

.

 **Boutique**

Sudah cukup lama Naruto diminta menunggu Sakura keluar dari ruang ganti wanita. Karyawan di butik besar tersebut tidak melewatkan kesempatan itu. Mencuri-curi pandang pada Naruto.

"Aku ingin melihat gaun yang lain" ucap Naruto pada salah seorang pelayan.

Wanita bertubuh semampai tersebut membawa Naruto keruangan samping. Menunjukkan koleksi gaun pengantin terbaik dari mereka. Naruto melihat-lihat. Menilai mana yang bagus. Sudut bibirnya melengkung keatas saat menyadari kalau ia melakukan itu semua untuk Sasuke.

Pikiran ingin memakaikan Sasuke gaun pernikahan tiba-tiba terbesit begitu saja. Sasuke pasti akan sangat cantik dan menawan saat mengenakan gaun penikahan putih.

Dia sanggup membayangkan wajah itu memerah dan sepasang yaebanya yang tajam akan terlihat ketika dia mendesis malu. Seolah bisa menerkam leher Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh saat mengkhayal kesempurnaan itu.

Dan ketika dia menemukan sebuah gaun yang cantik dan terlihat cocok jika dikenakan Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum lagi membayangkan Sasuke memakai gaun tersebut. Gaun itu tidak terlihat sangat mencolok. Sungguh khas Sasuke. Batuan safir dan topaz bertaburan menghiasi dadanya.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menoleh kebelakang. Suara Sasuke bergaung dalam pikirannya yang kacau.

"Sasuke…"

 **TBC**

Ada nyai sasu di butik yg sama?! :O kyaaa


	5. Chapter 5

" **The Perfection Under The Shade of Loves"**

NaruSasu Fanfiction

Author : GingerJelly

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

YAOI. SUPER OOC. NO BASHING CHARA. TYPOS OFC THERE ARE. **STOP JUDGING ME, IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY STOP SCROLLING DOWN!**

Summary : Naruto mempercayai cinta pandangan pertama, itulah kenapa dia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke si penari telanjang. Mereka berbeda, tapi Naruto tak mempermasalahkannya. Cintanya setulus ia ingin membebaskan Sasuke dari masa kelam. Karena ia dan Sasuke mencari kesempurnaan cinta. "Apapun caranya. Apapun resikonya". NARUSASU. MPREG!

.

.

.

Jelly nggak mau banyak cuap cuap dah X(((( ini udah ngaret pake banget.

So, happy reading my beloved readers :*

.

.

.

Naruto, kali ini apakah kau mencariku?

-Uchiha Sasuke-

Kali ini Sasuke kita akan membuktikan cinta kita.

Tidak peduli apapun caranya. Dan apapun resikonya.

Karena aku selalu mencintaimu.

-Uzumaki Naruto-

.

.

.

Sakura terlihat sangat menikmati ciuman itu. Entah karena apa, Naruto tiba-tiba memeluknya dan membisikkan kata-kata rindu. Hal itu tak urung membuat Sakura terharu. Membalas pelukan pria yang dicintainya itu dan kemudian Naruto menciumnya. Melumat bibir tipis tersebut. Naruto mencoba menyalurkan perasaannya yang sesak dengan rasa rindu akan sosok Sasukenya.

Saking gilanya Naruto akan sosok Sasuke. Hingga membuat ciuman itu semakin memanas. Membuat Sakura kewalahan membalas lumatan Naruto pada bibirnya. Meski erangan kecil terluncur dari bibir Sakura, hal itu belum mampu membuat Naruto sadar bahwa yang ia cium hanyalah bayangan dari Sasuke.

Pegangan Naruto pada pinggul Sakura makin menggairahkan. Sehingga gadis pink itu menggelayut pada leher Naruto sambil sesekali meremas rambut pirang kuning pria yang kini bertindak aneh tersebut.

Ciuman panas itu turun menuju leher Sakura yang terbuka. Menyibakkan rambut lurus Sakura kebelakang dan langsung menyesap kulit perpotongan leher kanannya. Sakura mendesah tertahan dan memanggil nama Naruto.

DEG!

.

.

.

Mata Naruto semakin lebar membelalak saat melihat Suigetsu di butik yang sama dengan mereka.

Tadi, saat dia mencium Sakura ia langsung sadar setelah Sakura membisikkan namanya, Naruto langsung menyentakkan kepalanya dari leher Sakura. Mengusap kasar permukaan bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya sendiri, baru kemudian mencaci Sakura. Membuat gadis itu mengernyit bingung.

Dan kini ia melihat Suigetsu berada di sana, menyebabkan temperatur emosinya naik cepat. Sedangkan Suigetsu yang melihat Naruto di sana –dimana ia sedang mengambil pakaian berukuran kecil- hanya berdiri mematung di ambang pintu.

Emosi Naruto meluap secepat gelas terisi air keran.

"DIMANA SASUKE?!"

Bagai gerakan kobra, Naruto langsung meraih kerah jaket Suigetsu. Menariknya agar mendekat. Suigetsu menatap Naruto dengan sengit.

"Apa urusanmu?" tanyanya sakartis. Sakura melihat mereka berdua, seketika suasana pun kalut.

"KATAKAN DIMANA DIA!"

"ITU BUKAN URUSANMU BOCAH!"

"BRENGSEK!"

BUUGH

"Naruto-kun!"

Sakura segera berlari setelah melihat Suigetsu tersungkur. Naruto sedang dalam keadaan kacau dan mengamuk sekarang. Napasnya tersendat saking memburunya. Suigetsu mendecih saat melihat Sakura datang masih mengenakan pakaian pengantin. Naruto menariknya lagi.

"KATAKAN ATAU KUBUNUH KAU!"

Teriakan Naruto hanya bagai angin lalu bagi pria itu. Mengacuhkan ancaman konyol dari Naruto, Suigetsu pun menepis kasar cengkraman di lehernya dan mendorong bahu Naruto.

"Kau akan menikah bukan? Berhentilah mengurusi Sasuke!" desis Suigetsu dengan nada kalem namun terdengar tajam di telinga.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Siap mendaratkan tinju mentahnya di rahang mantan temannya itu.

"Urusi masalahmu sendiri! Dan jangan ganggu istriku lagi!" kalimat terakhir Suigetsu mengusik Naruto. Terutama pada kata istriku _._

"KAU APAKAN DIA KEPARAT?!"

BUUGHH

"Naruto-kun! Sudah hentikan!"

Sakura meraih bahu Naruto. Berusaha menjauhkan 'kekasihnya' dari bahaya.

Suigetsu mengusap pipinya yang berdenyut kencang. Matanya yang tertutup kontak lensa tampak tajam menatap anak kecildi hadapannya.

"Aku akan menikah dengannya. Kau puas?!"

Suigetsu pun berlalu.

.

.

.

"Na-Naruto-kun... pelankan mobilnya!" pinta Sakura.

Kedua tangannya mencengkram sabuk pengamannya kuat-kuat saking tak tahannya Naruto mengebut. Pemuda itu tidak bergeming. Rahangnya menggertak cukup keras. Membuatnya kian tajam dan kokoh.

"Naruto-kun..." panggil Sakura lagi.

Sedikit melirik pada Naruto. Alis lancip Naruto tampak menukik tajam. Ekspresi penuh rasa benci dan amarah tampak menggayut di setiap inci wajah rupawan miliknya. Takut-takut mata hijau jamrud Sakura melirik spedometer. Delapan puluh tujuh kilo meter per jam.

BRAAK

"BRENGSEK!" raung Naruto menggebrak kemudi setir.

Tanpa harus repot-repot mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya ia mulai meracau tentang Suigetsu. Jarum spedometer di dashboardbergerak cepat ke arah kanan. Sakura semakin kencang mencengkram sabuknya. GPS berwarna hijau bergerak sinkron –sama cepatnya- menuju ke suatu tempat, dan Sakura tidak tahu mereka mau kemana.

"Mana ponselmu?" desis Naruto ketus.

"U-untuk apa?"

"Telepon Kiba!" teriak Naruto.

Buku-buku tangannya memutih karena terlalu kencang mencengkram kemudi hitam yang semakin lembab.

Naruto menyambar ponsel gadis di sampingnya.

'Halo?'

"Bawa yang lain! Aku kerumah Suigetsu"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kiba, Naruto langsung menutup panggilan darurat itu. Dan beberapa kilo meter dari Naruto, Kiba –yang tahu itu suara Naruto- spontan bergerak menyambar kunci mobil sambil menelpon Shikamaru dan Gaara.

.

.

.

[Sasuke's POV]

Mataku sudah terasa sangat kering. Sudah sejak berapa hari selalu saja menangis. Aku hanya acuh jika pada akhirnya aku akan buta –karena sering menangis. Beberapa menit yang lalu perutku seperti tertinju sesuatu, membuat gejolak hingga mual. Dan sebuah kenyataan membuatku telak-telak tersungkur di bawah wastafel. Ini tidak mungkin!

Kenapa Tuhan memberikanku cobaan yang sangat mengerikan? Bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki hamil?

Dan ini… ini tidak mungkin anak Naruto.

Hatiku mendidih merasakan getaran-getaran halus dalam perutku. Sekali ini aku jauh lebih mengerti apa itu arti 'kotor'. Dan kata itu sudah melekat pada diriku sendiri. Benar-benar menjijikkan. Mengasihani diri sendiri pun tidak akan merubah kenyataan jika ini anak laki-laki keparat itu.

"Nnhh... Naruto!" aku meraih pinggir wastafel di atasku.

Mencoba bangun dengan membekap mulut. Rasa mual itu kian menggulungku. Tengkukku terasa hangat, karena sinar matahari siang hari meyalusup dari jendela. Tapi seluruh wajahku kebas. Rasa dingin seolah mengungkungku.

"Uuh!"

Tidak ada yang keluar dari dalam mulutku. Hanya saja seolah ada sesuatu yang ingin aku muntahkan. Sebuah belati tiba-tiba menyayat sepotong hati Naruto yang masih tertinggal di dalam hati kecilku. Belati itu merojok-rojokku. Kembali mengerang kesal.

Aku benci hidupku!

'Naruto... maafkan aku'

BRAAK

"Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke!"

Brengsek! Suara itu kembali lagi. Malas menjawab aku hanya menggelongsor di lantai kamar mandi. Telingaku masih bisa mendengar suara hentakkan sepatu.

"Bangun! Kita harus pergi!" tangan kasar itu kembali lagi.

Suigetsu menarikku semakin keras saat aku tidak kunjung berdiri. Rasa mual kembali menggeliat dalam perutku.

"Unngh!" Suigetsu berhenti menarikku saat aku meraih keran.

Membiarkan air segar menyegarkan mulutku.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak ada waktu untuk keracunan! Cepat!"

Brengsek! Benar-benar pria brengsek!

"Lepaskan!" aku mendorong cengkramannya pada lengan bawahku. Dia mendecak kesal.

"Jangan melawan Sasuke!"

.

.

.

[Author's POV]

Suigetsu bisa melihat Sasuke memejamkan mata sambil mencengkram jok mobil. Tangannya hingga memutih, namun dia tetap acuh. Dia tetap terfokus pada jalanan. Mengejar targetnya. Villa miliknya. Sesekali melihat spion untuk mencaritahu apakah Naruto membuntutinya. Nihil.

Mobil minivan biru itu masuk ke dalam tikungan. Meluncur mulus dan cepat. Saat si pengemudi mulai bisa merilekskan kendaraannya sebuah mobil Jeep Wranglerhitam berhenti begitu saja. Menghadang jalanan. Pria itu mendesis mengetahui siapa pemilik mobil tersebut. Kiba keluar bersama dengan Shikamaru. Sepasang tangannya terkepal kuat.

Suigetsu menggebrak kemudi menyebabkan Sasuke membuka matanya sambil terlonjak kaget. Ia menatap sekitarnya yang asing, namun mata hitamnya menangkap sosok-sosok yang dikenalinya. Teman-teman Naruto.

"Jangan berani berbuat macam-macam Uchiha Sasuke!"

Ancam pria itu lantas keluar dari mobil dan mengunci mobilnya. Sasuke mendorong-dorong pintunya, namun pintu tersebut sudah macet.

"Brengsek!" sumpah sang uchiha dengan mata memandang tajam punggung Suigetsu.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Namun, kentara sekali Suigetsu sedang mengotot. Mereka pasti adu mulut. Diam-diam dalam hati Sasuke berharap agar Kiba dan Shikamaru menghajar Suigetsu. Rasa benci yang bersarang pada dirinya sudah menjebol ubun-ubunnya sendiri. Terlebih ketika mengingat dia sedang mengandung anak pria itu. Rasa bersalah lagi-lagi menghantui Sasuke.

BUGH

Mata bulat Sasuke membelalak melihat Suigetsu tersungkur. Tapi tidak dapat dielakan lagi oleh wanita cantik itu, bahwa sudut bibirnya tertarik untuk tersenyum. Seringai senang membungkus wajah ayunya.

Suigetsu bangun dari aspal basah, kaki jenjangnya langsung menendang Kiba yang tadi menempeleng pipinya. Sasuke bergetar di dalam mobil, mencengkram kemeja yang ia kenakan.

Tapi sebelum kaki bersepatu milik Suigetsu mendarat di perut Kiba, Shikamaru bergerak jauh lebih cepat. Menarik lengan Suigetsu lantas menahannya di balik punggung. Suigetsu meringis.

"Kau benar-benar sinting!" bisik Shikamaru sangat kesal.

Kiba menarik kecil ujung jaketnya. Suigetsu mendecih dan membuang ludah melihat tampang sok pahlawantemannya itu.

"Apa untungnya bagi ka–"

BUUGH

Rasa melilit mendatangi perut bawah Suigetsu setelah Kiba mendaratkan kepalan tangan lebarnya di sana. Matanya membeliak merasakan nyeri di bagian bawah perut.

"Brengsek" desisnya.

Kiba meraih kerah baju Suigetsu, mendongakkan wajahnya yang menjijikkan –di matanya.

"Tidak tahu diuntung!" geramnya.

Ia hanya terkekeh santai. Menyulut amarah Shikamaru yang masih memiting lengan kanan Suigetsu. Dengan hati yang mengkal, pria berkuncir tinggi itu menarik kuat-kuat lengan Suigetsu. Namun, pria itu hanya mendengus dengan sedikit henyakan menahan sakit.

Deru mobil terdengar dari belakang mobil Sasuke. Dua detik berikutnya suara decitan ban mobil yang bergesekan dengan aspal berair pun memekakkan telinga.

Sasuke menatap kedatangan mobil perak tersebut. Terhenti menghadang di depannya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka. Naruto keluar dari kursi pengemudi. Mata mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

"KAU APAKAN DIA BAJINGAN?!"

BUUGH

"KATAKAN!"

BUUGH

"DASAR BRENGSEK! KEPARAT KAU SUIGETSU!"

BUUGH BUUGHH

Naruto membiarkan napasnya kian memburu selama dia memukuli wajah dan tubuh Suigetsu. Kesabaran pria itu sudah mencapai puncaknya dengan kebungkaman Suigetsu.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, saat dia keluar dari dalam mobil Sakura, matanya langsung bersiborok dengan Sasuke yang tertahan di dalam mobil. Meski dari balik kaca mobil, Naruto masih bisa melihat memar di pelipis dan pipi Sasuke. Melihat semua luka itu, membuat Naruto hilang kendali. Menghajar Suigetsu tanpa ampun.

Dari dalam mobil sendiri Sasuke dapat mendengar semua raungan yang terlontar dari Naruto. Dan yang paling sering dia dengar adalah 'Apa yang kau lakukan padanya'.

Laki-laki itu mencengkram perutnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia merasa sudah melukai Naruto sangat besar. Apa kata pria itu jika mengetahui jika ia ternyata mengandung benih Suigetsu. Hal itu kembali memaksa otot Sasuke mengejan. Dia sangat benci dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sakit di tubuhnya tidak setara dengan sakit yang ditanggung hatinya. Sepotong hati milik Naruto yang ia simpan di dalam hati kecilnya terasa berdenyut-denyut seolah hendak pecah.

Kedua tangan Sasuke mencengkram perut datarnya –meski berisi- kian mengencang. Napasnya tercekat. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan di dalam perut bawahnya. Sasuke mengernyit merasakan sakit tersebut. Ia mencoba meraih pintu mobil, mendorongnya pelan tanpa tenaga. Peluh dingin mengalir di lehernya yang lengket. Pandangannya mengabur seiring dengan rasa sakit yang semakin menyeretnya menjauh dari kesadaran.

"NARUTO!"

.

.

.

[Naruto's POV]

Sasuke tertidur dengan pulas. Cekungan hitam di kedua kelopak matanya sangat jelas saat dia memejamkan matanya seperti ini. Menggigit perasaanku. Dia jelas menjadi sangat kurus sejak 'terpisah' dariku, bisa kulihat itu dari betapa tajam tulangnya yang menonjol terbungkus kulit porselen miliknya.

Mataku memanas melihat kondisinya. Terlebih saat mendengar dokter yang menangani dia beberapa jam lalu.

Penjelasan yang membuatku berteriak keras memaki si dokter. Hal yang mustahil terjadi tapi terjadi pada Sasuke, orang yang aku cintai.

'Kondisi fisik Sasuke sangat lemah. Tapi bayinya baik-baik saja'.

Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak percaya, Sasuke laki-laki namun bisa hamil. Dokter menjelaskan semuanya secara terperinci, meski semua itu sama sekali tidak kumengerti.

Jadi pikiran ngawurku dulu ternyata benar-benar menjadi kenyataan, namun si brengsek Suigetsu itu yang sudah menghamili Sasuke. Merusak hidup kekasihku seutuhnya. Emosiku membuncah lagi memikirkan laki-laki itu.

"Hah... bangunlah Sasuke" gumamku lalu mengecup jemarinya yang pucat.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan menyandarkannya di samping bahu kecil Sasuke. Tangan kananku menuju perut Sasuke. Berdiam sebentar di sana, mencoba merasakan kehidupan di dalam rahim Sasuke. Meski hasilnya justru membuatku mengernyit jijik.

Tidak, tidak…

Aku tidak jijik pada Sasuke. Sungguh. Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya, aku rela menukar segala isi dunia asal aku bisa terus bersama dengannya. Aku hanya jijik pada laki-laki yang menghamilinya.

"Seharusnya anakku yang di sini" gumamku tanpa sadar.

Kemudian aku membuka mataku. Menatap tanganku yang diam di atas perut Sasuke. Naik –turun dengan stabil dan tenang, menandakan jika Sasuke dalam kondisi yang teramat rileks.

Raungan Sasuke saat di mobil tadi membuatku melupakan niatanku untuk langsung membunuh Suigetsu. Aku kalap begitu melihat tubuh Sasuke menggeliat tak karuan di dalam mobil yang terkunci itu. Hingga tanpa pikir panjang aku mengarahkan batu pada kaca mobil kursi pengemudi.

"Naruto..." kepalaku tersentak mendengar suara serak.

Seulas senyum di bibirku semakin kentara saat melihat kelopak mata Sasuke menggeletar sebelum akhirnya sempurna terbuka. Mata hitam hangat itu memandangku. Perasaan bahagia spontan membumbung tinggi dalam hatiku. Bibir pucatnya bergerak lagi, meski kali ini tidak ada suara yang keluar.

"Aku disini sayang" aku reflek meraih puncak kepalanya.

Mengusap rambutnya –yang kini kasar. Bisa kulihat kesedihan di matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau akan baik-baik saja sekarang" bisikku di dekat telinganya.

Mengecup pelan pipinya yang mememar. Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Sasuke menegang dan bergetar, meski dia sama sekali tidak menangis.

"Tenanglah..." gumamku.

Aku tidak kuasa untuk tidak meraihnya. Mengamit bahu kirinya dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah dekapan kecil.

"Naruto..." suara Sasuke sangat aneh sekarang ini.

Aku bisa mendengar suara lelah, bahagia dan entah apalagi itu. Meski lebih dominan dengan suara lelahnya. Tangan terinfusnya bergerak meraih lenganku.

"Aku menyayangimu"

Dan bisikkannya semakin menyayatku.

.

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat aku menyodorkan sesendok bubur ke dekat mulutnya. Betapa rindunya aku dengan senyumnya. Ia membuka mulutnya sedikit, perlahan-lahan aku memasukkan ujung sendok dan menyuapkan bubur hangat tersebut. Ia mengernyit sedikit, namun bisa kulihat ia menelannya meski dengan patah-patah. Aku langsung menyambar gelas di nakas ketika melihatnya hampir muntah. Ia meraih sedotan tekuk di dalam gelas dan menghisapnya.

"Sangat mual?" tanyaku khawatir.

Sasuke kembali menyandarkan punggungnya di bantal rumah sakit. Matanya terpejam dan lamat-lamat ia menggeleng. Tanganku mengusap keningnya yang basah oleh keringat. Sasuke menatapku.

"Naruto" panggilnya pelan.

"Ya?"

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya kaku.

"Katakan saja sayang" aku meraih tangan tak berinfusnya.

Kami menghela napas hampir bersamaan. Seolah lucu hal itu membuat kami tertawa –Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

Kemudian hening untuk waktu lumayan lama.

"Aku hamil"

Kami diam beberapa saat setelah Sasuke mengatakan hal tersebut. Genggaman tangannya makin mengendur. Aku tahu matanya tertuju pada daerah perut.

"Aku tahu" jawabku.

Sayangnya, jawaban itu justru kian membuat Sasuke tertunduk. Aku meletakkan mangkuk bubur di nakas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

"Naruto..." ia bergetar.

Aku meraih tubuhnya. Memeluk tubuh ringkihnya.

"...maaf" bisik Sasuke sangat pelan.

Mati-matian aku menahan untuk tetap menahan air mataku sendiri. Dadaku menjadi sakit mendengar permintaan maaf darinya.

"Itu bukan salahmu" bisikku sambil mengecupi keningnya.

"Hiks... Naruto... ak-aku..."

"Kita akan menikah" bisikku lagi tanpa keraguan.

.

.

.

[Author's POV]

Perlahan Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan bawah Naruto. Sebelah tangannya yang terinfus digenggam lembut oleh tangan lebar kekasihnya.

Bibir mereka bergerak seirama, meski pria dewasa yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang lebih mendominasi ciuman halus tersebut. Dan Naruto tetap tidak akan memejamkan matanya dalam hal ini, mencoba memasukkan sebanyak-banyaknya ingatan tentang bagaimana rupa rupawan Sasuke ketika terpejam menikmati ciuman mereka.

Tangan kanan Naruto merambat menuju tengkuk laki-laki yang diciumnya itu. Meraihnya pelan supaya ciuman itu kian dalam. Mati-matian dia menahan agar tidak melumat bibir ranum kekasihnya itu, bibir Sasuke yang memar sedikit mengganggunya.

"Nhh..." Naruto menahan desahan kecil tersebut.

Suara beratnya seakan teredam di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka. Ia hanya mengecup lembut bibir atas dan bawah milik Sasuke. Meski berkali-kali mengecupinya tidak sekali pun terbesit dalam benak pria berambut pirang tersebut untuk menghisapnya. Sasuke menarik kepalanya. Mata mereka bertemu.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisiknya parau.

Naruto tersenyum senang. Ada sentakan rasa bangga dalam dirinya kala Sasuke mengatakan hal tersebut. Itu membuktikan betapa pentingnya sosoknya dalam kehidupan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu" jawabnya.

Perlahan tangan Naruto bergerak menuju perut Sasuke.

"Jangan membencinya"

Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap perut Sasuke yang tertutup baju biru rumah sakit. Sasuke meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas tangan Naruto. Bibirnya berkedut menahan guncangan dalam batinnya.

"Dia akan menjadi anakku begitu kita menikah" tandasan dari Naruto sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit dalam dada Sasuke.

Sebegitu cintanyakah ia pada Sasuke? Apa cintanya jauh lebih besar ketimbang cinta Sasuke padanya? Bahkan jika ditambah cinta Sasuke pada seluruh dunia.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" mereka diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu" gumamnya pelan.

Nada suara yang lelah itu menyayat hati Naruto.

"Aku akan selalu di sampingmu" ia mengusap kepala Sasuke.

"Aku... takut Naruto..."

"Ada apa? Apa yang kau takutkan? Kita akan memulainya dari awal sayang"

Sasuke menggeleng kecil. Tiba-tiba rasa bersalah kembali menggayut manja di lubuk hatinya.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kau bertengkar dengan ayahmu. Aku..."

"Kumohon jangan bicarakan itu sekarang" potong Naruto.

Dia menatap tajam kedalam bola mata Sasuke. Mata itu bersinar redup. Gurat kesedihan tergambar jelas dalam mata bola Sasuke.

"Kita akan menikah. Kita akan bersama-sama Sasuke. Apapun caranya. Apapun resikonya" itu membuat Sasuke tertegun.

Ia bisa melihat wajah tampan Naruto tersiram cahaya matahari senja. Kulit tannya yang sehalus porselen nampak berkilau.

"Percaya padaku" ucap Naruto.

Dan lirikan mata bahagia mengakhiri hari panjang tersebut.

.

.

.

 **3** **st January. J** **apan** **in New Year.**

Matahari sekarang tidak mengeluarkan cahaya teriknya seperti kemarin. Apalagi ini masih sangat pagi baginya untuk bersinar. Ini masih subuh waktu Konoha.

Hari ini mendung menggayut tebal di atas cakrawala. Tahun baru yang sangat buruk. Gerimis sejak dini hari sudah mengguyur beberapa wilayah di Konoha. Angin musim dingin yang tertinggal di perjalanan menuju musim semi bercampur dengan dinginnya suhu air hujan yang menggigit tidak membuat Gaara bergerak lambat. Dia harus segera membawa Sasuke keluar dari rumah sakit tersebut sebelum keluarga dari Naruto maupun Sakura datang untuk membunuhnya.

Dan di sinilah Sasuke, ia duduk lemas di dalam mobil Gaara yang melesat cepat meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut. Matanya masih setengah terpejam –bahkan saat dia diturunkan dari atas bangsal. Semalam setelah Sasuke sempurna jatuh tertidur, Naruto menelpon Gaara untuk menjemputnya di rumah sakit subuh hari. Selain untuk menghindari bahaya bagi kekasihnya, setidaknya jika Sasuke dirawat di rumah Gaara –ayah Gaara seorang dokter- ia akan merasa sangat lega dan tenang.

Gaara jelas tidak keberatan dengan permintaan tersebut, tohia sudah bicara pada ayah, ibu dan adiknya sebelum membawa seorang laki-laki hamil masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

Meskipun keluarganya sama tidak percayanya seperti Gaara pada awalnya, jika Sasuke hamil. Pemuda berambut merah tersebut menjelaskan semuanya pada ayah, ibu dan adiknya tentang kondisi Sasuke, sehingga keluarganya bisa memahami dan memberikan kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk bernaung.

Hanya saja, pria manis itu belum sempat untuk mengatakan apapun pada Sasuke, mengingat sepertinya Sasuke sangat mengantuk dan capek. Udara hangat dari heatermembawa atmosfer menenangkan bagi Gaara.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja bro" gumamnya untuk Naruto yang tak di sampingnya.

.

.

.

"Onnichan, dia sangat cantik. Siapa namanya?" tanya seorang gadis bertubuh kecil.

Gaara memandangnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke" balasnya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang laki-laki paruh baya seraya masuk ke dalam kamar berwarna hijau tersebut. Gaara menggumam juga mengangguk.

"Kondisinya mulai membaik. Bayinya juga tak apa-apa" jelas pria itu.

"Tousan benar-benar tidak menyangka Suigetsu bisa melakukan semua hal ini" Gaara terdiam.

"Shikamaru sudah mengurusnya. Ayahnya seorang pengacara hebat bukan? Jadi Sasuke pasti akan menang" tuturnya dengan raut wajah yang kebas.

Matanya masih menatap adiknya yang duduk di samping tubuh kurus Sasuke. Pintu di belakang mereka terbuka pelan –meski tak ada deritan. Ayah Gaara bergerak membuka tirai kamar saat istrinya masuk membawa nampan berisi susu.

"Kau harus berkemas sayang" ucapnya melewati Gaara.

Pria itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

 **Naruto's House.**

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya ayah Naruto saat melihat putranya berpakaian jas sangat rapih.

"Kerja" jawab Naruto singkat tanpa melirik pria itu.

"Tousan sudah menyuruhmu untuk cuti" ucapnya masih kalem.

"Aku bosan di rumah" jawab Naruto lagi.

Dia duduk dengan kasar hingga membuat calon mertuanya saling berpandangan –mereka belum terbiasa dengan kondisi Naruto sekarang ini.

"Kau punya banyak pekerjaan di sini" desis pria tinggi tersebut.

Ibu Sakura bergerak meletakkan sendoknya. Matanya yang berpendar terang menatap Naruto yang tetap malas-malasan meraih sebotol selai.

"Kau maukan hari ini menemani Sakura-chan untuk melihat gedung pernikahan kalian?"

Naruto mendengus tipis. Menyeringai kesal saat Sakura sedikit bersorak.

"Aku ingin Naruto-kun juga melihat konsep yang aku dan Mom buat selama ini" dia melirik ibunya dengan rona bahagia. Kontras dengan Naruto.

"Aku sibuk" ketus Naruto mengoleskan selai kacangnya.

Alis Minato bertaut.

"Kau jangan khawatir sayang, Naruto tentu akan meyamanimu hari ini" hibur ayah Naruto.

Senyum palsu terpasang di wajahnya. Ayah Sakura sedikit tertawa lalu menyesap kopinya.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita juga melihat-lihat cincin pernikahan kita?"

"Ah! Mom sangat setuju! Naruto pasti tahu seleramu" susul ibu Sakura.

Hari ini Naruto semakin menyadari siapa yang sangat maniak tentang pernikahan. Ibu Haruno!

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus bekerja" ucap Naruto setelah menelan satu gigit roti tersebut.

Sakura kehilangan senyumannya.

Drrtt– Drrtt...

Naruto menatap layar ponsel barunya sedetik sebelum bangkit dari kursi makan. Dia melangkah menuju ruang tamu. Mengetuk layar ponsel dan berdiri di bawah bingkai jendela yang lebar.

"Halo?"

"..."

"Hari ini?" tanya Naruto sedikit tersentak. Dia menatap ke arah kalender.

"..."

"Kupikir masih beberapa hari" suara Naruto sedikit menghilang di ujung.

"..."

"Hah..."

"..."

Naruto terkekeh pelan setelah mendengar ucapan temannya.

"..."

"Sungguh?" ia tertawa kali ini, meski belum tawa lepas.

"..."

"Aku akan menemui kalian di bandara"

Dan suara berat Kiba sedikit melegakan Naruto.

.

.

.

[Kiba's POV]

Beberapa jam setelah kami saling menelpon, akhirnya Naruto benar-benar datang ke bandara. Jauh-jauh dari rumahnya untuk ke bandara, dia datang hampir setengah jam setelah aku, Shikamaru dan Gaara tiba. Penerbangan menuju New York masih satu jam kedepan. Dalam waktu sesingkat itu kami membicarakan hal yang serius.

Bagaimana Suigetsu selanjutnya. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana dengan pernikahan Naruto. Bagaimana dengan segala dunia yang menjengkelkan ini.

Naruto sangat mengkal saat ada orang yang mengasihaninya. Dia lahir bukan untuk dikasihani. Itu katanya beberapa saat lalu saat Shikamaru mengatakan hal mengasihani. Tapi pacarku itu sudah mengatakan jika ayahnya telah mengurus Suigetsu. Dia sudah berjanji seratus persen akan membantu kemenangan Sasuke di meja pengadilan.

"Aku punya sesuatu sebelum aku ke Amerika lagi" ucapku menatap Naruto.

Pria itu sudah tersenyum lebar, sayangnya senyum lebar itu tidak menyentuh kedua matanya. Masih sangat hambar. Aku meraih tas ransel yang tergeletak di kaki kursi kafe. Mereka –Gaara dan Shikamaru- memperhatikanku dengan seksama ketika aku mengeluarkan tas kertas kecil berwarna putih dari dalam.

"Apa itu?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

Aku menyeringai tipis.

"Sesuai permintaan?" tanyaku pada Naruto.

"Jangan bilang itu kado perpisahan tahun baru" celetukan Gaara mencairkan suasana.

Aku terbahak dan Naruto kembali terkekeh. Dia membuka klip tas tersebut dan mengeluarkan kotak bersampul marun. Dia meliriku dengan wajah ini-sungguh-manis-sayang.

Hal itu membuatku mendecakkan lidah dengan tujuan agar dia cepat membukanya. Shikamaru mencondongkan tubuhnya. Naruto mendehem dan membuka tutup kotak kecil tersebut.

Sepersekian detik kemudian tawa Gaara, Shikamaru dan Naruto pun pecah.

"Kau romantis sekali puppy!" tuding Gaara menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau selingkuh dan melamar Naruto?!" aku langsung menabok bahu Shikamaru dengan kencang.

Naruto masih tertawa –lega melihatnya- kemudian meletakkan kotak bersampul manis tersebut. Menampakkan sebuah cincin. Batu berlian dengan seribu sudut di cincin tersebut berpendar berkilauan tertimpa cahaya lampu kafe yang terang. Emas putih yang menjadi badan cincin tersebut terlihat mencolok dengan bantalan cincin yang berwarna hitam pekat.

"Kau seperti mau melamar seorang gadis, bodoh!" sungut Naruto setelah sedikit meredakan tawanya.

Dengusanku tersamarkan dengan suara rintik tipis hujan yang mulai berhenti mengguyur.

"Kau memang akan melamar bodoh" balasku tak kalah sebal.

Naruto hanya membalasku dengan senyum tipis. Bisa kulihat kedua matanya menelisik setiap lekuk ukiran berkelas yang mengikat batu safir cincin tersebut.

"Ini jauh lebih mengagumkan dari yang kukira" gumam Naruto menyentuh permukaan safir cincinnya.

"Sudah kukatakan kakekku cocok untuk menjadi pengrajin berlian" gerutuku.

Shikamaru tertawa kemudian mengusap rambutku.

Kalau saja ini dunia kartun, aku yakin kalau sekarang ini Naruto tengah menyelam dalam lautan bunga-bunga. Menggelepar di tengah-tengah sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kotak cincin tersebut.

"Terima kasih" ucapnya.

Aku tidak kuasa untuk tidak tersenyum. Senyum lima jari seperti biasa.

"Tidak masalah"

"Uangnya akan segera aku transfer" aku mengangguk sekali kemudian menyedot bubble teamilikku.

Suara monoton wanita dari speakermenghentikan 'cermin' sempurna kebersamaan kami. Hujan telah sempurna berhenti rupanya, dan kami siap untuk terbang kembali ke Amerika.

Naruto berdiri begitu kami berdiri. Memasukkan kotak cincin dan meninggalkan tasnya di meja, kami berjalan beriringan menuju pintu keberangkatan –sebelum melakukan pengecekan benda logam.

"Padahal aku ingin kalian datang di hari pernikahanku dengan Sasuke" ucapnya sedikit letih.

Aku sudah lupa berapa kali dia mengatakannya. Aku memandangi eksterior bandara yang berwarna kelabu-ungu.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kami akan selalu on dua puluh empat jam agar kau bisa mengirimkan foto pernikahan kalian" ucap Gaara.

"Sasuke pasti akan sangat sempurna" puji Shikamaru sambil menerawang.

Bibir seksinya sedikit melengkung membayangkan Sasuke dengan pakaian pengantin.

"Kau benar"

"Dia baik-baik saja di rumah" Gaara menyambung.

"Adikku akan mengajaknya semakin pintar untuk berdandan" ledeknya.

Aku tertawa dan Naruto melirikku.

"Pikirkan saja yang menyenangkan. Jangan urusi detail yang memusingkan. Kau tahu itu buruk untuk tubuh, hanya akan menumpuk toxin dalam hati saja" jelas Gaara.

Ilmu kedokterannya lagi-lagi membuat Naruto menghela napas.

"Baiklah dokter Rei" ucapnya sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Pergilah"

"Hee? Kau mengusir kami?" aku bertanya dengan wajah merengek.

"Kau mau ketinggalan pesawat?" tanya Naruto.

"Ayo pergi sayang" tandas Shikamaru menatapku

Dia sudah menggendong tasnya di balik punggung. Aku menatapnya sebentar.

"Kalian bisa duluan, aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi"

"Baiklah" ucap Gaara dan dikuti Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dan Gaara memeluk Naruto berganti lalu berjalan dahulu menuju pintu keberangkatan. Aku menepuk bahu lebar Naruto.

"Hei rubah, jangan sedih!"

"Itu memalukan bodoh" kami tertawa sebentar. Aku memandanginya.

"Semuanya akan berjalan lancar"

"Aku tahu" bisiknya.

Langit berubah begitu cerah saat itu, seperti perasaan Naruto yang membaik tidak seperti saat kehilangan Sasuke –ya, kuharap begitu.

Naruto melambai untuk yang terakhir kalinya padaku. Lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

[Sasuke's POV]

"Membosankan, ya?" tanya gadis bertubuh mungil yang duduk menggelongsor di karpet beludru.

Meski dia bertanya padaku, tapi pandangan matanya terarah pada layar televisi yang menyala di depan kami.

"Ah!" serunya sedikit membuatku terlonjak.

"Kita jalan-jalan, niichan mau?" tanyanya dengan nada semangat.

Aku mengerjap pelan kemudian lambat-lambat mengangguk setuju.

Matsuri –adik Gaara- bangkit dengan anggun. Gerakannya mantap, mengingat dia adalah balerina (setelah dia bercerita padaku beberapa minggu lalu).

Selama lima minggu berada di rumah besar ini aku masih sedikit dihantui rasa ragu dan kikuk. Ragu bagaimana jika keluarga ini sedikit tak terima dengan kehadiranku, ragu apakah keluarga ini jijik menampung laki-laki aneh yang bisa hamil. Kikuk dengan sikap mereka yang oh– Sungguh! Membuatku merasa tak enak hati berpikiran negatif.

Tapi, perkataan Naruto selalu meyakinkanku.

'Mereka orang yang baik sayang. Kau tidak perlu cemas, aku juga mengirim biaya hidupmu diam-diam kedalam rekening mereka.'

Itu sedikit membuatku lega.

Setiap hari, Naruto selalu menelponku. Entah itu malam ataupun siang. Dia jarang menelpon saat pagi, dan aku memakluminya. Begitu aku bangun lima minggu lalu di atas ranjang yang lembut dan empuk, Matsuri langsung menceritakan kronologi yang kualami. Mereka merawatku. Dengan tulus. Aku harap dan aku rasa begitu.

"Kaasan? Aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan dengan Sasuke niichan" panggilan 'Niichan' membuatku merasa sedikit risih.

Wanita berkacamata itu menoleh dan tersenyum disertai sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Hati-hati ya" ucapnya walau kami sudah melaluinya –Matsuri yang menarikku.

Selama lima belas menit berikutnya, aku dan Matsuri lebih banyak tertawa. Dia anak yang penuh canda dan mengasyikkan.

Aku membuang pandanganku dari lalu lintas yang mengular di depan sana. Beberapa kuncup sakura sudah mekar, meski masih ada sejumput salju yang menggantung. Gradasi warna pink lembut dari bunga itu membuatku nyaman. Aku sangat suka musim semi.

Cuaca sejuk dan cerah hari ini. Pertengahan Februari adalah waktu yang menyenangkan hingga akhir bulan Maret mendatang. Jalanan mulai disesaki oleh bendera-bendera dan logo dari pemain bisbol Jepang. Pertandingan Bisbol Musim Semi akan segera berlangsung.

"Gila! Apa sih yang terjadi di depan sana?" umpat Matsuri sambil menekan klaksonnya dengan jengkel.

"Tidak perlu buru-buru Matsuri-chan" kataku menenangkannya.

Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mempan.

"Orang-orang itu sangat merepotkan" gerutunya kemudian menghempaskan punggungnya di jok mobil.

Ketika mobil yang ditumpangi kami bisa berjalan setelah insiden penyeberangan anak-anak TK –yang memakan cukup banyak waktu- Matsuri langsung menginjak pedal gasnya. Kami meluncur mulus menuju pusat kota.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke salon?" usul Matsuri menghamburkan lamunanku.

"Apa? Salon?" tanyaku balik, pergi ke salon bagi seorang laki-laki sama sekali tidak menarik, apalagi untuk orang sepertiku.

"Kita ke salon" ulangnya dengan suara melengking. Jemarinya bergerak menyisir rambut hitam kecoklatannya.

"Terserah kau sajalah... aku ikut denganmu" jawabku pasrah.

.

.

.

Begitu kami berjalan masuk ke dalam salon, ponsel milik Matsuri berdering. Dia membukanya dan tersenyum sambil menatap layarnya. Ia menyodorkan benda tersebut kepadaku. Nama Naruto tertera di sana.

"Halo?" panggilku sambil mengikuti langkah Matsuri memasuki salon lebih dalam.

Suara desahan tertahan terdengar dari seberang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Naruto"

Naruto pasti bisa mendengar suaraku yang tersenyum. Ia menggumam sebentar.

"Aku rindu sekali padamu" dengan malu aku menyadari jika sedari tadi aku mengusap-usap perutku dan beberapa orang memandangiku dengan pandangan terkejut dan aneh.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya.

"Ya?" aku bergerak duduk.

"Kau melamun?" aku hanya tergelak karena nada suara Naruto yang kentara sekali menggoda.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu malam ini" lanjutnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau mendengarnya sayang" dia bicara dengan nada rendah tapi teguh.

Matsuri berdiri menuju resepsionis, mungkin memesan layanan.

"Tapi–"

"Aku sayang padamu" pernapasanku mendadak berantakan.

Padahal itu adalah kalimat yang biasa Naruto utarakan padaku. Tapi, seminggu tidak bertemu dengannya membuat rasa rindu yang menggigit di batinku semakin mendorongku untuk menikmati kebersamaan dengannya.

"Baiklah" jawabku kalem meski dengan suara terengah.

.

.

.

[Author's POV]

Namun, lagi-lagi sebuah rencana harus tertunda akibat satu kesalahan kecil.

"SUDAH BERKALI-KALI AKU BILANG! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENIKAH DENGANMU!"

Naruto meraung jauh lebih kencang dari biasa begitu Sakura lagi-lagi 'mengais' di hadapannya. Rasa sakit terus menyusupi dan menggerogoti Sakura setelah –entah keberapa kalinya- Naruto menolak semua pernyataan cintanya. Semua itu bagai mitraliur di telinga Naruto. Berturut-turut dan tanpa henti. Dan idiotnya Naruto selalu meladeni perbincangan yang berujung air mata itu.

"KENAPA KAU LEBIH MEMILIH DIA?!"

Sakura meraih segala benda di atas meja rias hingga benda di sana berterbangan sebelum akhirnya pecah menghantam marmer dingin. Naruto yang berdiri menjulang di depan gadis pink itu menatapnya tajam. Matanya berbicara pedas meski bibir tipisnya terkatup kencang. Pintu kamar menjeblak. Orang tua Sakura berdiri di sana.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya ayahnya. Naruto mendecih.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya. Berhentilah mengejarku" desis Naruto.

Ayah Sakura maju.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada putriku?!"

Perasaan jengkel Sakura menguap cuma-cuma kala melihat ayahnya menarik kerah jas Naruto.

"Dad! Hentikan!"

"Ini yang kau lakukan setiap hari pada Sakura ha?!"

Naruto diam memandang pria tua itu. Tangannya terkepal mengencang. Telinganya bahkan memanas. Marah, frustrasi, dan penghinaan seolah tumplek blek dalam sekali waktu malam itu.

"Urusi anakmu agar tidak menggangguku tuan!" sentakan keras dari tangan Naruto membuat cengkraman itu terlepas.

Tuan Haruno mengernyitkan dahi, tidak percaya jika anak temannya –yang bisa kaya karenanya- berani melakukan hal tersebut.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Sakura berteriak sambil berlari menyusul Naruto yang melangkah cepat menuruni anak tangga. Lagi-lagi Naruto merasa begitu bodoh. Bagaimana bisa dia hanya berdiri sambil berdiam diri begitu ayahnya pulang dengan pandangan mata syok. Berniat langsung berlari dari sana, ayah Naruto lebih cepat bergerak.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya to the point _._

Naruto diam. Bagai patung adik dewa. Sakura berdebar-debar di belakang tubuh Naruto, derap lari orang tuanya menggema di lantai.

"Kalau kau berani bersama si jalang itu. Maka akan kupastikan dia menjadi abu pagi besok!"

Tatapan Naruto menajam. Rahangnya kian menggertak, amarahnya benar-benar dalam garis merah tiap kali ayahnya mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan tentang Sasukenya.

"KEMBALI KE ATAS!"

"TIDAK PERLU!" suara keras ayah Sakura membuat ayah Naruto tertegun.

Apa lagi ini?

"PERNIKAHAN MEREKA BATAL!"

Seolah mendapat serangan petir di siang bolong, baik Naruto, ayahnya ataupun Sakura seketika tersentak. Meski Naruto menyeringai senang.

"DADDY!" Sakura menyentakkan tangannya tak terima.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima menantu seperti dia!"

"Kizashi, ada apa ini?" Minato terlihat kalap.

"Baguslah kalian sadar" lontar Naruto.

"DIAM!" seru ayahnya.

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENCINTAI SAKURA! KAU DENGAR?! APA YANG KAU INGINKAN DARIKU? KAU INGIN TETAP KAYA? AKAN AKU BERIKAN!" otot leher Naruto menegang saat ia meneriakkan semua itu. Kakashi yang berdiri tak bisa membela hanya diam di balik kaca dapur.

BUGHH

"MENJIJIKKAN!" bentak Minato begitu murka akan tindakan anaknya.

Dan Naruto nyaris memukul balik ayahnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Go next page please

This is a reward for your faith love for me :*


	6. Chapter 6

" **The Perfection Under The Shade of Loves"**

NaruSasu Fanfiction

Author : GingerJelly

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

YAOI. SUPER OOC. NO BASHING CHARA. TYPOS OFC THERE ARE. **STOP JUDGING ME, IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY STOP SCROLLING DOWN!**

Summary : Naruto mempercayai cinta pandangan pertama, itulah kenapa dia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke si penari telanjang. Mereka berbeda, tapi Naruto tak mempermasalahkannya. Cintanya setulus ia ingin membebaskan Sasuke dari masa kelam. Karena ia dan Sasuke mencari kesempurnaan cinta. "Apapun caranya. Apapun resikonya". NARUSASU. MPREG!

.

.

.

THE LAST CHAPTER!

^0^ /lempar pompom/

.

.

.

Inilah jalan kita.

Bukankah begitu Naruto?

-Uchiha Sasuke-

Semua hal yang kita perjuangkan, tidak akan kubiarkan sia-sia.

Karena sumpahku akan berlaku selamanya.

Ini adalah jalan kehidupan kita.

Hidup yang penuh kebahagiaan, Sasuke.

-Uzumaki Naruto-

.

.

.

Naruto menyentakkan tangannya saking tak tahannya dengan semua ini. Malam yang ia rancang sedemikian indah hancur luluh lantak hanya dengan halangan sialan macam begini.

"Apa yang tousan lakukan kalau tousan di posisiku?"

Naruto menghembuskan napas dengan kasar. Napasnya pendek-pendek. Mata melotot ayahnya tidak membuat pria dewasa itu gentar.

"Tousan pasti akan melakukan apa yang aku lakukan bukan?" desisan Naruto membuat Sakura meneguk ludah. Ibunya memegangi bahu putrinya.

"Apa yang tousan akan lakukan jika kaasan adalah Sasuke?" suara Naruto bergetar mengucapkan nama ibu.

Oh Tuhan! Berapa lama dia tidak mengucapkan kata itu? Ucapan Naruto mendorong pria bertubuh tinggi tegap tersebut menggeram.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu!"

"Apa karena orang itu yang membantu tousan menjadi sekaya ini hingga membuat tousan menjualku?"

Naruto menunjuk kedua orang tua Sakura dengan dagu tegasnya. Atmosfer serba salah tiba-tiba menggelantung di langit-langit tinggi rumah tersebut. Lampu kristal di atas mereka yang bersinar sangat terang ke penjuru ruangan tersebut membuat Naruto mampu melihat keringat mengalir menuruni wajah pucat ayahnya.

"Sasuke sama berartinya seperti kaasan untuk tousan dan aku..." diam beberapa saat.

"...semuanya baik-baik saja sebelum tousan pulang" sentakan rasa aneh menjalar dari punggung menuju tengkuk Minato.

"Sasuke orang baik-baik. Dia sama seperti kaasan... aku mencintainya tousan" air mata itu jatuh sudah.

Meluruhkan segala beban di bahu tegap Naruto. Menghanyutkan segala sesak dalam diri pria itu. Ayah Naruto menatap mata putranya. Warna mata yang sama dengannya. Mata yang menatapnya dalam, sedalam sungai Missisipi yang mengaliri kota-kota kecil di atasnya. Gurat wajah dan raut wajah mirip dengan almarhum istrinya. Istri yang sangat dicintainya. Udara kebas menampar wajahnya.

"Tapi aku juga sangat mencintai Naruto-kun" helaan napas lelah menyertai kalimat dari bibir Sakura.

Air mata juga masih mengalir di pipi gadis itu. Naruto tetap diam tak menoleh. Beberapa kali lirikan ayah Naruto padanya meminta Naruto membuka mulut untuk kembali bicara.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat tousan kecewa" hening kembali tercipta.

Bahkan para pelayan di rumah tersebut –yang mendengarkan- menahan napas menunggu kalimat tuannya.

"Tapi tidak dengan cara begini" segala terasa amat terang dan jelas.

Namun semua itu justru menyayat ayahnya dan hati Sakura sendiri.

"Aku akan melamarnya. Malam ini" kenyataan itu menenggelamkan Sakura sangat dalam.

Menyedot seluruhnya dari tubuhnya. Semuanya datang sangat cepat.

"Naruto-kun..." Sakura mengulurkan tangan kanannya, meminta Naruto meraihnya. Jelas sekali Naruto tak ingin meraihnya. Melirik pun dia tak mau.

Mungkin ini sudah saatnya Minato dan Sakura mengalah.

"Kumohon tousan. Mengertilah…" ini kali pertamanya Naruto memohon dengan raut wajah yang sangat memelas.

Tidak! Bukan untuk dikasihani. Dia bukan orang seperti itu.

Itu masuk akal untuk seseorang yang –sampai gila- karena mencintai orang lain. Bukankah cinta memang tak pernah rasional? Apalagi baik Naruto atau pun Sasuke, mereka berdua mengejar kesempurnaan bersama-sama. Membuat mereka mampu menjebol 'benteng-benteng' penghalang di antara mereka. Mereka berdua percaya dengan kekuatan cinta.

Kalian berpikir itu kolot? Itulah mantra bagi keduanya.

.

.

.

"Kau akan menemukan yang lebih baik" bisik Naruto sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Naruto-kun... aku..."

"Kumohon. Aku tidak cukup baik untuk mu Sakura"

Sakura mengeratkan pelukan itu. Menyurukkan kepalanya ke dalam perpotongan leher hangat Naruto. Menghirup wangi maskulin yang menguar lembut dari tubuh pria itu –mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Mata Naruto tampak kosong sekarang, walaupun bibirnya bicara pada Sakura. Kali ini dia ingin bicara baik-baik pada gadis itu. Ayahnya duduk terkapar di atas sofa ruang tamu setelah Naruto selesai memberinya pencerahantentang arti perasaan sayang. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening, membuatnya terus mendesahkan nama ibu Naruto.

'Anakmu benar-benar sudah sangat dewasa Kushina'ucap Minato dalam hati sambil meminum air segar yang Kakashi berikan.

"Aku mencintaimu" kalimat itu meluncur lagi dari bibir tipis gadis dalam pelukan Naruto.

Membuatnya mendesah.

"Aku harus pergi" putus Naruto.

Ayah Sakura membantu melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Sakura menunduk memandangi lantai mengilat. Setelah sejenak memandangi Sakura yang tersedan-sedan dalam pelukan ayahnya, Naruto lantas memandang Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno.

Kakashi dan ayahnya yang memandang nanar anaknya. Pria itu membalik tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Naruto!" seruan ayah Sakura kembali membalikkan badannya.

"Bawa Sasuke kemari. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

Sakura tidak bereaksi mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Tapi Naruto bisa melihat tatapan penuh keyakinan dalam manik hitam Tuan Haruno. Seringai tulus tipis terlihat di bibirnya. Naruto mengangguk dan melihat ayahnya menghela napas.

.

.

.

"Niichan, kau jangan bergerak-gerak terus! Nanti make-upmu luntur"

Matsuri mencicit di atas sofa. Dia sejak tadi memperhatikan Sasuke yang bergerak-gerak gelisah. Selalu begitu jika Naruto akan datang. Mirip gadis yang hendak dilamar dan merasa gelisah saja.

"Jangan khawatir, Sasu-chan… Naruto-kun akan segera sampai" ucap Nyonya Rei sambil meletakkan cangkir berisi teh mengepul.

Suaminya menutup gadget-nya dan meletakkan di meja depan mereka.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanya ayah Gaara.

"Ya? Ah tidak, aku hanya sedikit... gugup?" jawab Sasuke.

Matsuri tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Niichan seperti anak perempuan yang baru kali ini jatuh cinta" ucapan Matsuri sedikit menoreh hatinya.

Benar. Itu hal yang benar Matsuri. Sasuke baru kali ini kasmaran. Jatuh cinta yang sangat rumit.

Bel terdengar di ruangan keluarga.

"Pangeran datang" goda Matsuri bangun dari sofa dan berlari menuju intercome _._

Menekan tombol hijau dan melihat Naruto di sana. Seringai lebar tampak menyumringahkan wajah putihnya.

"Naruto-nii masuklah!" dia menekan tombol biru kecil di bawah tombol hijau di sana.

Lalu suara kunci berderak otomatis terdengar setelah gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu menekan salah satu tombol.

"Wah... Naruto-nii tampan" puji Matsuri begitu berjalan beriringan menuju ruang keluarga.

Dan Sasuke berdiri di samping Nyonya Rei yang duduk. Perubahan pada fisik Sasuke membuat Naruto tersenyum. Lihatlah Sasuke! Laki-laki manis itu menggemuk dengan cepat. Dokter Rei melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik.

Lihatlah Sasuke! Rambut hitamnya nampak jatuh lembut di bahunya. Poni cupu yang dulu menutupi pipinya kini dibuat mengalir ke kanan. Sasuke juga meng-highlight rambut barunya dengan sentuhan biru tua.

Naruto terpana. Pria itu melangkah menuju Sasuke, hingga melupakan fakta jika di sana ada orang tua Gaara.

"Kau luar biasa sayang" ucap Naruto sambil membelai anak rambut Sasuke.

Menyelipkannya kebelakang telinga, dan Naruto melihat dua piercing bentuk bintang di telinga kanan Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum ketika sadar Matsuri 'merias' Sasukenya dengan begitu baik.

Melihat senyum menawan Naruto membuat semburat merah muda bertengger di kedua pipi berisi milik kekasih Naruto tersebut.

"Naruto"

Naruto tersentak dengan suara Sasuke yang bersamaan dengan suara deheman menggoda dari seorang pria.

"Astaga! Ah… maaf dokter Rei. Selamat malam hehe…"

Naruto segera membungkuk sopan di depan suami-istri tersebut. Nyonya Rei tertawa renyah. Suara merdunya –yang menurun pada Gaara- terdengar bergemerincing.

"Kau sampai pangling pada kekasihmu sendiri?" goda ayah Gaara.

Sasuke semakin merona kala lengan kuat Naruto mengamit pinggangnya yang kian berisi.

"Dokter Rei melakukan tugasnya dengan baik" puji Naruto.

Pria itu tertawa dan meminta Naruto dan Sasuke untuk duduk di sofa depan mereka.

"Nafsu makan Sasuke semakin meningkat dua minggu terakhir ini" tuturnya.

"Dan kata Matsuri-chan, aku menghabiskan persediaan beras di Jepang" ucap Sasuke dengan polosnya.

Membuat Matsuri terhenyak ketika meletakkan minuman untuk Naruto.

"Upss..." ringis Matsuri.

Naruto tertawa mendengar celetukan kekasihnya.

Dia sudah tahu tentang hal itu, Matsuri sering menghiburnya dengan guyonan seperti itu saat ia khawatir pada Sasuke, namun Sasuke sudah tertidur.

"Itu sebabnya kau mengirimu kami uang diam-diam?" tanya Nyonya Rei dengan nada humor.

Sasuke sedikit melirik Naruto.

"Itu untuk biaya hidup Sasuke disini"

"Hei! Kau pikir Sasuke tidak kami beri makan jika kau tidak mengirim kami uang?"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Mereka memang orang-orang baik.

"Hanya merasa tidak enak" ucapnya.

Tawa mereka berderai. Kemudian Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Dia menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tak kunjung pria itu menjawab membuat Sasuke penasaran.

"Naruto?"

Naruto berkedip.

"Ayahku mengundang kalian ke rumah"

.

.

.

[Sasuke's POV]

Naruto pasti sudah tidak waras!

Apa-apaan ini? Aku bahkan belum siap jika harus mendengar cacian dari ayahnya, dan sekarang dia dengan tenang mengendarai mobilnya dan menjawab kekhawatiranku dengan menggenggam dan tersenyum.

Di sinilah kami.

Di ruang keluarga yang nyaman.

Semuanya berkumpul, dan semuanya membuatku takut. Terutama ayah Naruto dan Sakura –yang memasang wajah sedih. Ada apa ini?

"Kau Sasuke?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya disana.

Aku tidak mengenalnya. Seperti robot aku pun mengangguk. Senyum tipis tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

"Persis seperti yang kubayangkan" lanjutnya.

Aku tidak mengerti ucapannya. Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya. Tiba-tiba Sakura mendecak. Aku meliriknya takut-takut. Aneh sekali melihat rambutnya kusut dengan wajah sembab.

"Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu dari Minato dan juga putriku"

Oh! Baiklah. Jadi sekarang pria itu ayah Sakura. Tuan Haruno.

"Aku juga sedikit bingung tentang cinta. Apa hanya karenanya seseorang bisa menjadi gila" aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Tapi, kemudian Naruto mengecup pipiku dan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan. Ayah Naruto membuka matanya yang memerah. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan kosong. Seolah raga dan jiwanya terpisah. Aku menunduk menghindari mata itu.

"Jadi… sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya tuan Rei menyela kesunyian di sini.

Minato-san menghela napas.

"Aku tidak suka basa-basi. Pernikahan mereka batal" perkataan pria berambut kuning iyu membuat mataku terbelalak.

Bibirku gemetar. Pelan-pelan Sakura menatapku dan air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Maaf" ucap Sakura.

Dan semua terdiam. Aku ingin bicara, tapi suaraku tersangkut di kerongkonganku.

"Kau pantas untuk bahagia" lanjut Sakura lalu berlari begitu saja dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Seorang wanita –kupikir ibunya- berlari menyusul Sakura menaiki tangga.

"Naruto jauh lebih mencintaimu" ucap ayah Sakura.

Mataku memanas. Leherku mati rasa. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

"Menikahlah dengannya" itu suara bisikan yang paling ingin kudengar.

Ayah Naruto diam memandangiku yang menjadi pilar daging tak berpanca indera.

"Aku akan bahagia jika Naruto bahagia" bisa kurasakan Naruto menghembuskan napas lega.

Matsuri merangkulku dari belakang.

"Kuharap ini bukan candaan" ucap Tuan Rei.

"Naruto tidak bilang pada anda?" Tuan Haruno bertanya dengan nada sumbang.

Semua menatap Naruto, kecuali aku. Detik berikutnya, aku merasakan tubuhku sangat ringan. Seluruh orientasiku bagai dilepas –seperti segerombol balon udara. Meluncur cepat di udara.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto.

"Menikahlah denganku"

.

.

.

[Author's POV]

Berkali-kali meyakinkan Sasuke tentang perasaannya, ayahnya, dan Sakura akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Pelukan lembut Naruto. Kecupan hangat Naruto. Belaian penuh kasih sayang. Bisikan penuh cinta. Semuanya bagai oase baru untuk Sasuke.

"Naruto... ini bukan mimpikan?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Kau berada dalam mimpi indah sayang. Dan tidak akan pernah berakhir" kecupan manis mendarat di pelipis Sasuke.

Naruto mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi hingga mengalir ke leher putih Sasuke.

Semula laki-laki itu sangat takut. Teramat takut dengan pernyataan Naruto. Memintanya menikah dengannya? Sementara dia hamil anak Suigetsu! Tapi, sekali lagi Naruto bersumpah jika anak itu akan menjadi anaknya setelah mereka menikah.

Tangisan haru dan bahagia tumpah di bahu kokoh Naruto. Tak bisa disembunyikan lagi, Naruto juga sangat bahagia. Satu hal yang membuatnya puas, ayahnya juga tersenyum tulus ketika ia menyematkan sebuah cincin –yang ia pesan dulu pada Kiba- pada jari manis tangan kiri Sasuke.

Mengecupnya lama sekali. Gelombang kebahagiaan juga dirasakan keluarga Rei. Terutama Matsuri, dia senang akhirnya laki-laki manis yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakak itu bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu" Naruto mengecup ujung hidung bangir Sasuke dengan mata terpejam.

Tuan Haruno menatap Minato.

"Kami akan pulang besok siang."

.

.

.

 **March, 3rd. Middle of Spring.**

 **Emerald Gaffey-Hernandez Church.**

Dan hari demi hari berputar secepat gir pada sepeda yang bergerak. Sasuke melupakan hal buruk dalam masa lalunya dengan cepat. Terutama masalahnya dengan Suigetsu yang kini telah mendekam di balik jeruji.

Sasuke selalu datang ke pengadilan bersama-sama dengan Naruto dan Shikaku. Pria yang wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Shikamaru itu berbicara dengan sangat tegas dan lugas. Langsung pada pokok pembicaraan tanpa banyak awalan.

Sasuke dan Suigetsu lah yang tengah diadili, namun Narutolah yang selalu naik pitam terlebih dahulu –apalagi ketika pengacara Suigetsu membantah segala tuduhan dari ayah Shikamaru. Namun, Sasuke selalu menenangkannya. Menggenggam jemarinya dengan lembut dan sebuah tatapan penuh kesabaran, mampu membuat Naruto kembali duduk di sebelahnya.

Mereka teramat sangat kompak satu sama lain, saling menenangkan dan saling memberi semangat. Membisikkan kata-kata sayang.

Dan hari ini akhirnya tiba.

Tiga Maret. Musim semi tengah berada dalam garis keranumannya. Saat-saat dimana gingko berubah hijau segar serta bunga-bunga dafodil dan sakura mekar dengan lebarnya adalah sebuah momen yang sangat berharga bagi Naruto dan Sasuke.

Debaran jantung Sasuke semakin menghentak-hentak ulu hatinya. Membuat seluruh dadanya sakit. Ini hari yang ditunggu-tunggunya dengan Naruto.

Hari pernikahan mereka.

Gereja Hernandez ramai pagi ini. Seluruh kolega dari ayah maupun Naruto semuanya diundang untuk upacara pemberkatan mereka berdua. Sungguh Sasuke tidak pernah sedikit pun menyangka jika hari membahagiakan ini datang tanpa diduga-duga. Tidak pernah terbesit sedikit pun jika mereka akan mengikat hubungan mereka dalam suatu relasi sakral.

"Jangan kuatir Uchiha-san, anda tampak sangat mempesona. Minato-san pasti akan kagum melihat anda nanti" ucapan dari seorang wanita muda yang tengah menata rambut Sasuke sedikit mengusik perhatian sang pengantin yang memerah wajahnya.

"Tapi aku kan tetap laki-laki" gerutu Sasuke.

Mata hitamnya melirik gaun putih yang mengembang hingga menyentuh karpet di bawah sana. Sasuke pokoknya akan memukul kepala Naruto kalau sudah selesai acara nanti. Bisa-bisanya Naruto memaksanya memakai gaun wanita begini. Meskipun ucapan suka banyak mengalir dari para perias.

Katanya sangat cocok.

"Ahaha… tapi Uchiha-san sangat cocok loh memakai gaun ini. Naruto-san sangat pandai memilih ya" puji sang perias di belakangnya.

Sasuke sedikit mencebik dengan dada bergemuruh.

Kedua tangannya sedari tadi memegangi perutnya. Tidak, ia tidak mulas. Hanya saja perutnya tiba-tiba menjadi bergejolak tak nyaman. Seolah-olah bayi dalam perut ikut merasakan keresahan ibunya. Kandungannya memasuki bulan kedua, namun tidak membuatnya terkadang merasa mual-mual.

Sasuke bahkan sudah menghabiskan beberapa gelas air putih demi meredakan tenggorokannya yang kering. Tak luput dari mata penata rambut di belakang tubuhnya, ia juga melihat bibir ranum Sasuke bergumam menghapalkan janji suci yang akan ia jawab di hadapan pendeta nanti.

Ia mendesah.

"Anda sangat gugup?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Um... ya" ia sedikit menunduk saat tangan penata rambut itu mendorong tengkuknya.

Tangan lihainya bergerak merapikan anak rambutnya.

"Ini akan berjalan lancar Uchiha-san. Percayalah. Dulu aku juga segugup itu"

Sasuke melirik dari balik bulu mata lentiknya. Tidak bisa dicegah Sasuke tersenyum menghargai perkataan wanita itu. Hair stylistmuda itu menyemprotkan sedikit hair sprayuntuk membentuk rambut yang kokoh namun elegan. Gerakannya cepat dan tepat.

"Anda sudah punya anak?" tanya Sasuke sambil memainkan ujung jarinya.

Wanita itu tersenyum manis sambil mengukir jemarinya pada helai tebal rambut Sasuke.

"Ya. Kembar" Sasuke tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

Bayi kembar? Ah~ imut sekali. Tangannya berlari mengusap perutnya.

"Anda wanita yang sangat beruntung" gumam Sasuke, namun wanita itu justru mendecak kemudian berhenti mengerjakan rambut Sasuke.

"Anda jauh lebih beruntung Uchiha-san. Wanita mana pun menginginkan posisi anda sekarang ini"

"Kenapa?"

"Uchiha-san adalah laki-laki yang diberikan keajaiban oleh tuhan. Saya yakin Naruto-san sangat menyayangi anda, dia rela melakukan apapun asal tetap bersama anda..." Sasuke mengernyit.

"Apa maksudnya?" wanita berbaju kuning cerah tersebut terkikik kecil lantas membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum merapikan poni Sasuke.

"Saya kenal Naruto-san cukup dalam. Dia tipe orang yang tidak suka bergaul dengan laki-laki asing"

"Laki-laki asing?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Naruto-san menyukai wanita yang seperti mendiang ibunya. Wanita yang lembut dan pengertian. Dan wanita di luar sana banyak yang mencoba seperti itu"

Sasuke menatap ujung meja rias di depannya. Ia mencerna ucapan wanita itu. Dia kan laki-laki bukan wanita. Lagi pula Naruto juga gay.

"Tapi, Naruto-san tidak sedikit pun tertarik dengan mereka. Hingga ia menemukan Uchiha-san" kali ini mata bulatnya mengerling penuh pengharapan menatap bayangan di depan kaca.

"Semua orang yang melihat anda pasti akan langsung berpikir jika anda sangat mirip dengan mendiang Nyonya Uzumaki"

"Sungguh?"

"Ya. Anda laki-laki, tapi sangat cantik. Ahah Uchiha-san juga terlihat baik dan sangat lembut. Pantas jika Naruto-san jatuh cinta pada anda. Dan anda tahu sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

Wanita itu menyematkan sebuah jepit kristal berornamen bunga lavender dengan batu topaz dan safir.

"Naruto-san belum pernah jatuh cinta hingga seperti ini" dia berbisik sambil menatap mata Sasuke.

"Be-benarkah begitu?"

"Percayalah! Naruto-san sangat mencintai anda. Dia pasti akan menjaga anda, apapun yang terjadi" tengkuk Sasuke seketika menjadi hangat.

Debaran jantungnya sedikit menjadi normal mendengar ucapan penata rambut pernikahannya tersebut.

"Nah, sudah" kata penata rambut tersebut sambil menyunggingkan senyum penuh kepuasan melihat hasil karyanya.

Rambut hitam bercorak biru tua Sasuke diikat menjadi mahkota lembut di puncak kepala. Mata Sasuke hampir menangis melihat betapa bedanya dia. Ia berterima kasih tanpa suara padanya ketika penata rambut itu memasangkan cadar tipis di balik rambutnya.

"Niichan?"

Sasuke menengok kearah suara merdu yang baru saja memanggil 'Niichan'.

Dan ia melihat Matsuri berlari mengenakan pakaian pengiring pengantin berwarna kuning keemasan. Dia cantik sekali.

"Kireiii!" pekik Matsuri begitu ia melihat penampilan Sasuke.

Ia meraih tangan Sasuke –memintanya untuk berdiri dari kursi. Gerakan kecil itu membuat gaun putih yang Sasuke kenakan berguncang pelan. Matsuri merapikan kain biru dan pita yang melilit pinggul Sasuke.

"Niichan kenapa bisa sangat cantik sihh" ujar Matsuri.

"Kau juga sangat cantik. Kekasihmu datang?" malu-malu Matsuri mengangguk dengan semburat tipis di pipi putihnya.

"Kau akan menjadi pengiring pengantin paling cantik sepanjang sejarah" tutur Sasuke membuat tawa Matsuri yang melengking berderai menggema di plafon putih atas mereka.

Melihat mereka berdua berdiri seolah melihat dua wanita cantik. Namun ternyata sang pengantin berbaju putih itu adalah seorang pria.

"Kita harus berangkat sekarang. Naruto-nii sudah sampai di gereja"

Oh! Tiba-tiba dada Sasuke kembali bergemuruh. Bersanding bersama dengan Naruto di altar.

"Dia sangat tampan!"

Oh! Napas! Napas!

.

.

.

 **Hernandez Church**

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke –yang kini dalam perjalanan menuju gereja- Naruto juga merasakan kegugupan tingkat tinggi. Beberapa kali ia menghembuskan napasnya yang tertahan. Napasnya mendadak sesak.

"Tenanglah!" bisik ayahnya menenangkan putranya yang sangat gugup.

Naruto sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkahnya, tanganya bahkan sampai berkeringat.

"Tousan harap dia tidak mengecewakanmu" pria itu menatap Naruto dalam-dalam.

Naruto merenung dengan tenang. Matanya balas memandang mata tajam ayahnya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian tawa Minato meledak.

"Dia sudah menjanjikannya tousan" ucap Naruto lantas mengusap kebas telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih, tousan"

"Hm?" Minato menatap Naruto.

Meski Naruto menatap para undangan yang sudah duduk di kursi gereja.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

Naruto menjawab.

"Tousan sudah mengijinkanku menikahi Sasuke" sedikit kepayahan untuk membalas ucapan putranya, Minato mendehem sebentar.

"Lagi pula, ini adalah yang kau pilih. Dan kau yakin ini untuk kebahagiaanmu"

"Ya"

Naruto ikut tertawa bersama ayahnya membuat para tamu undangan menahan napas. Mereka berdecak kagum melihat betapa tampannya Naruto, ia menyisir rambut pirangnya kebelakang. Menunjukkan betapa mulus dahinya. Beberapa anak rambutnya dibiarkan jatuh di samping telinganya.

Dia sangat mempesona. Naruto sangat bangga pada ayahnya. Menyakinkan ayahnya adalah sesulit seseorang menuliskan kata 'TAMAT' pada sebuah buku. Sebuah dilema yang penuh perjuangan. Dan Naruto tak akan menyiakannya.

Matsuri berjalan tepat di belakang Sasuke –yang digandeng oleh Tuan Rei.

Di tangannya ia memegang sebuah buket bunga putih.

"Tenanglah Sasuke" ujar Tuan Rei.

Sasuke menarik napas kala ia mulai memasuki gereja. Alunan musik tiba-tiba mengalir menjadi lagu yang baru, saat pengantin memasuki lorong, musik terdengar lebih keras. Membuat konsentrasi Sasuke semakin kuat. Bayangan wajah Naruto semakin nyata bersama dengan aroma sejuta bunga-bunga yang bertebaran di bawah kakinya.

Sasuke sukses melewati lorong bertabur sejuta bunga di depan gereja, ia mencari Naruto. Matanya yang menggunakan kontak lensa berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan tampak puas melihat ruangan gereja. Perhatiannya teralih untuk satu detik pertama ia masuk ke ruang utama gereja. Bunga-bunga musim semi, putih, oranye, dan merah muda lembut menghiasi langit-langit dan pinggir kursi. Pita-pita menggantung lembut dan panjang.

Dan Naruto di sana.

Berdiri di bawah kanopi bunga dengan pita lembut panjang di sana. Tersenyum sangat hangat dan sorot matanya memancarkan keteduhan. Pipi Sasuke seperti 'terbakar' _._ Tuan Rei mengeratkan tangannya dan menarik tangan Sasuke melingkari lengannya. Mata mereka terus bertemu. Bisik-bisik dari para tamu semakin membuat debaran Sasuke tak karuan.

Wajahnya yang sempurna nyaris pucat jika dia tidak mengikuti prosedur pernikahan agar berjalan lancar tarik napas lalu buang. Naruto kembali tersenyum. Sebuah senyum sarat kebahagiaan yang membuat napas Sasuke tercekat di tenggorokan.

Mereka sampai.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

Janji itu mengalir dengan sendirinya. Sasuke mengerjap berulang-ulang demi menyingkirkan genangan air mata yang mulai mengaburkan pandangannya dari sosok sempurna di depannya. Dan Sasuke hanya mengucapkan "Saya bersedia" dengan suara yang jauh lebih mirip sebuah bisikan ketimbang suara jernih berdentang milik Narutonya.

Narutonya? Ia milik Naruto. Naruto miliknya.

Sentakan rasa bangga nan bahagia membumbungkan mereka berdua saat kedua tangan Naruto merengkuh wajah bulat Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisiknya selembut sutra sebelum pada akhirnya dia mengecup pelan bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya menuju pinggang kecil Naruto. Dan pria tampan itu harus mengakhiri ciuman ringan tersebut. Senyum setia merekah di kedua bibir mereka begitu juga para tamu. Sorakan dan tepuk tangan sudah terdengar sejak pendeta menyatakan bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke adalah suami-istri sekarang.

Naruto sedikit memutar tubuh Sasuke, beberapa tamu undangan berdiri dari kursi dan memberi tepuk tangan kencang. Dan musim semi ini Sasuke tidakharus melepaskan segala mimpi-mimpinya bersama Naruto. Tidak akan pernah!

Sasuke sempurna menangis. Air mata itu penuh dengan rasa bahagia dan rasa haru. Di hadapan pendeta dan tamu undangan, di bawah pandangan mata tajam namun lembut dari ayah mertuanya, disaksikan oleh Tuhan akhirnya Sasuke resmi menyandang nama marga Uzumaki.

Naruto mengecup rambut Sasuke.

"Aku sayang padamu Sasuke" mata Sasuke menatap mata Naruto dan sulur pita di belakang tubuhnya.

"Aku juga" desaunya.

.

.

.

Upacara pernikahan mereka berjalan menuju pesta resepsi. Kebun rumah Naruto disulap menjadi tempat yang sangat megah dan berpendar-pendar mewah hari itu. Dan seharian itu Matsuri sibuk memfoto berbagai momen-momen.

"Untuk dikirimkan pada Gaara-nii di Amerika" katanya membuat Sasuke tersenyum mengerti.

Matahari mulai habis dimakan pepohonan di bukit barat, lampu-lampu mulai dinyalakan di pohon-pohon cedar dan gingko di rumah Naruto. Rumput lembut menghijau menjadi alas mereka berpesta senja itu. Sasuke memilih banyak diam –tetap pada sikap aslinya- dan mengikuti kemana pun Naruto menggeretnya.

Aroma orange blossomyang lembut berpadu dengan freesia yang segar menjadi bau-bauan enak yang paling dominan di antara dua pohon cedar di sana. Naruto berdiri memegang segelas wine dengan Sasuke dalam pelukannya.

Sasuke tampil mempesona dengan kemeja dan jas putih, berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto yang mengenakan tuxedo bermawar. Mereka menerima banyak ucapan selamat. Pelukan hangat. Dan tepukan keakraban. Semuanya tumpah dalam satu situasi yang menyentakkan emosional Sasuke.

Ia merasa luar biasa sempurna malam itu.

.

.

.

[Sasuke's POV]

"Aku rindu sekali padamu" bisik Naruto.

"Ada banyak waktu Naruto"

"Mmm..." lalu hening cukup panjang menyelimuti kami berdua.

Aku menghela napas.

"Sasuke..." bisiknya.

"Hn?" jawabku sambil mengusap lengannya yang melingkar di perutku.

Ia menyesap leherku.

"Apa yang Naruto lakukan?" tanyaku dengan tertawa.

Ia tertawa bersamaku. Lambat-lambat dia menjawab.

"Kau semakin cantik" aku memutar bola mataku.

"Aku laki-laki dobe"

"Aku tahu. Tapi bagiku kau tetap istriku yang cantik"

Aku langsung menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan rona wajahku.

"Ini terasa lebih mudah bukan?"

"A-apanya?" tanyaku kaku.

Dia mencium ujung rahangku dan kemudian meletakkan dagunya di bahuku.

"Kau istriku Sasuke..."

"La-lalu?" ia tertawa di dekat ceruk leherku.

"...aku sudah mempersiapkan segala hal yang kita butuhkan" tukasnya.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tangan Naruto berpindah menuju bawah dadaku –bahkan sudah menyentuhnya.

"Aku sudah mengurus paspormu" kali ini aku melepas pelukan hangat itu walau aku tak terima. Kami saling mamandang. Naruto bersandar di meja mini bar dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Ia meraih tangan kiriku, mengusap cincin pernikahan kami –yang malam dimana ia menyelipkannya di jariku.

"Kita akan berbulan madu" ujarnya dengan suara beratnya.

Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya, tapi ada sesuatu yang 'menggigitku' –lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya merasakan perubahan dalam raut wajahku.

Aku terdiam. Bulan madu? Hal itu mengusikku. Bagi mereka pasangan normal, bulan madu adalah hal yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu. Tapi bagi kami –bagiku- bulan madu seperti hantu. Apa masih bisa disebut bulan madu jika si istri sudah hamil terlebih dahulu bahkan sebelum pernikahan. Ditambah lagi anak yang dikandung adalah bukan anak dari suami sahnya.

Kenapa pula aku bisa mendapat hal aneh ini!

"Sasuke?" suara ringannya menyadarkanku.

Aku sedikit nyengir untuk kamuflase dadakan.

"Tidak" jawabku terlalu singkat.

"Aku sudah mengurus semua keperluan keberangkatan kita. Kau hanya perlu mengemas pakaianmu saja" ucapnya membuatku mengangguk kecil.

Lalu aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan melangkah menuju lemari pendingin di belakang meja bar _._ Derit kursi berputar di belakangku, membuatku akhirnya mengambilkan sebotol minuman dingin untuk Naruto.

"Kita mau pergi kemana? Kenapa harus dengan paspor?" tanyaku sambil menuangkan minuman dingin untuk Naruto kedalam gelas tinggi.

Bisa kulihat Naruto menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya.

"Mmm... kau mau kemana?" dia balik bertanya, meraih gelasnya lantas meneguknya perlahan.

Aku tidak menjawab. Gugup.

"En... tah?" suaraku aneh.

Sedikit menganga karena kiku ditanya hal tabu itu. Wajah mulus itu menatap wajahku yang memerah dengan tangan memegang sekotak susu ibu hamil.

"Aku yakin kau akan suka di sana" tandasnya.

Aku akan suka di sana?

Satu-satunya tempat dimana akan suka adalah di Kiri. Tempat kelahiranku. Tapi hal itu mustahil. Untuk apa ada paspor jika hanya akan pergi ke Kiri yang selemparan batu dari Konoha? Beberapa saat tak terdengar suara apapun. Aku menunduk memandangi kakiku, tidak mampu membalas tatapan mata Naruto –yang selalu sehangat matahari.

"Pikirkan yang menyenangkan. Jangan pikirkan detailnya" detak jantungku berdegup keras.

"Itu kata Gaara"

Kentara sekali itu kalimat yang ditujukan untuk kekhawatiranku tentang berbulan madu. Aku tersipu. Bibir Naruto berkedut-kedut, menahan tawanya.

"Kita harus bangun pagi-pagi besok. Sebelum ke bandara kita akan ke makam kaasan" aku memandangnya dengan senyum letih.

Aku mengangguk lagi. Pergi ke makam ibu mertua dengan perut membuncit bukan karena Naruto, terlebih menantunya adalah seorang laki-laki dan sedang menganndung anak orang lain. Membuatku serasa orang yang teramat kotor.

"Kaasan pasti sangat senang melihat menantunya yang jelita"

Astaga!

Naruto terkekeh. Mataku langsung tertuju padanya, dan separo tersenyum melihat sosok sempurna di hadapanku kini seutuhnya milikku. Hanya milikku.

.

.

.

Keluarga kami –keluarga baruku- ikut menuju makam Ibu mertuaku. Rumah makam itu terlihat sangat terawat. Sangat bersih. Lantai marmer mengilat. Patung ibu Naruto –yang dibuat dari gading dan perak- terlihat menjulang di atas sebuah altar dengan guci berisi abunya.

Aku duduk di sebelah Naruto dan ayahnya. Kesedihan jelas terpancar di masa-masa membahagiakan ini. Sorot mata kehilangan dan kenestapaan sangat kental di dalam mata tajam ayah mertuaku. Ia meletakkan buket bunga lili putih di samping foto mendiang istrinya. Naruto tiba-tiba menunduk. Menyeka ujung hidungnya yang memerah, tidak sanggup melihatnya bersedih aku langsung meraih tangannya yang terkepal.

"Tak apa..." bisikku.

Jendela-jendela tinggi rumah pemakaman tersebut membuat sinar matahari berpendar-pendar mengapung di atas lantai marmer, mengirim berjuta spektrum yang mengagumkan pada batu pualam ibu mertuaku.

Kami keluar dari rumah pemakaman setelah satu jam di sana. Mobil yang aku dan Naruto tumpangi bergerak cepat menuruni bukit. Membuat hutan hijau berubah warna menjadi hitam karena berkelebat.

.

.

.

[Author's POV]

 **Konoha** **International Airport.**

 **8.35 am**

Setelah acara peluk cium dengan keluarga Naruto, keluarga Gaara dan keluarga dari Shikamaru, mereka berpamitan menuju pintu keberangkatan. Kali ini tidak ada lagi yang mengganjal dalam hati Minato. Semuanya terasa sangat terang kini. Putranya sangat bahagia bersama istrinya, bersama calon 'anaknya'.Semuanya tampak sempurna. Mereka melambai sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu sambil bergandengan tangan.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum sangat lega memikirkan kebahagiaan milik mereka sedang dalam taraf 'pendakian' menuju puncak kesempurnaan.

Berdua. Dalam ikatan suci.

Walaupun seluruh pengorbanan di masa lalu tetap menjadi bayangan hitam di atas kanvas putih kenangan mereka, dan menghalangi sedikitnya tiga persen dari seratus persen kebahagiaan mereka.

Tetapi segala kegembiraan ini mustahil untuk disangkal. Cinta yang mereka perjuangkan selama ini kembali aman dan tenang. Keluarga yang dipersatukan dalam bahtera rumah tangga penuh kasih sayang. Berkali-kali Naruto membisikkan kata-kata pada Sasuke.

'Masa depan ada di depan kita. Dan itu terbentang jauh lebih luas dari pada laut Pasifik. Akan kupastikan itu.'

Kebersamaan di antara keduanya merupakan oase kedamaian dalam payung cinta dewa Amor. Ya, Naruto membawa istrinya ke Yunani. Kota mitologi yang memiliki berjuta kisah.

.

.

.

 **Imerovigli Santorini Island Resort.**

 **06.00 Yunani Local Time.**

Bulan madu mereka di Santorini selama hampir sebulan berjalan cepat. Secepat matahari bersinar di cakrawala tanah Athena. Sebulan yang mereka habiskan dengan penuh keromantisan, kehangatan dan kesempurnaan.

Mereguk indahnya malam, pagi, siang hingga kembali ke malam lagi di atas peraduan mereka. Dunia rasanya sudah berputar secara terbalik.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua pelupuk matanya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram pembatas balkon kamarnya. Laki-laki cantik itu mencoba menikmati udara segar musim semi yang memasuki musim panas di Santorini.

Ini sungguh sebuah perasaan yang membuat Sasuke mampu melupakan segala kesakitan dan kesedihan di masa dulu, ini kali pertama Sasuke pergi keluar negeri. Dan semakin terasa istimewa ketika ia menyadari jika ia pargi bersama suaminya sendiri.

Dan kenangan-kenangan tajam, yang sanggup Sasuke ingat dengan jelas adalah: wajah Naruto ketika ia membuka matanya pertama kali di dalam kamar pria itu, ciuman pertama –terhalus-mereka, sentuhan penuh kasih sayang, bisikan menenangkan, semuanya... semuanya, tanpa akhir.

Sepasang tangan kokoh melilit lembut perutnya. Ia membuka matanya tepat ketika bibir Naruto mengecup bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Meski itu rutin mereka lakukan namun Sasuke masih saja tersipu. Naruto terkekeh. Matanya memandang jajaran pulau kecil Santorini yang beberapa hari lalu ia sambangi bersama Sasuke.

"Kau suka disini anata?"

Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas tangan Naruto.

"Ya" bisiknya mesra.

Ia memandang ufuk timur, sinar matahari –salah satu hal yang disukai Sasuke- malu-malu mengintip dari punggung gunung Caldera.

"Terima kasih" bisik Sasuke sekali lagi.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengusap perut Sasuke yang tambah membesar. Dagu pria itu terangkat.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu" tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan kekecewaan.

Apa yang akan suaminya katakan? Ia bingung dan asing pada dirinya sendiri sejak kehamilannya masuk usia 3 bulan. Sasuke sadar –sangat sadar malah- kalau ia menjadi sangat melo dan mudah gundah jika ada hal yang mengusik pikirannya. Naruto mengecup pelipis Sasuke saat tahu istrinya gundah.

"Kita tidak akan kembali ke Jepang" mata Sasuke mengosong.

"Kenapa?" cicitnya mengusap lengan bawah Naruto.

Ia menghela napas lalu memutar tubuhnya agar mengahadap Sasuke.

"Tousan yang akan mengurusi perusahaan di Jepang, dan aku akan mengurus yang di Amerika. Jadi setelah bulan madu ini selesai, kita akan langsung ke Amerika"

"Amerika?" Sasuke mengeja seperti robot. Insting Naruto sebagai suami dan seorang pria yang selalu menemani Sasuke mulai muncul, ia tahu hal itu mengusik konsentrasi tenang Sasuke pagi ini.

"Kita akan tinggal dan hidup di sana..."

"Naruto..."

"Kita akan ke Jepang jika ada waktu sayang. Jangan khawatir"

Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke. Memotong perkataan istrinya itu. Baju mereka berguncang dihembus angin pagi. Deburan ombak di bawah mereka terdengar menjadi pemecah kekhawatiran Sasuke. Lambat-lambat Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui permintaan suaminya. Apapun yang terjadi dia akan terus berada di sisi pria paling dicintainya itu.

Seperti yang pernah Naruto katakan: Apapun caranya. Apapun resikonya.

.

.

.

Naruto mulai mencium Sasuke lagi. Menempelkan kedua tangan Sasuke ke wajah rupawannya. Bibir mereka bergerak. Saat-saat seperti inilah yang Sasuke sukai. Kenangan spesifik tentang bersama-sama Naruto selalu Sasuke simpan dalam ruang khusus dalam memorinya.

"Aku mencintai kalian"

Sasuke tersenyum di dalam lumatan bibir Naruto. Dia menggayut pada leher pria itu, sesekali meremas rambut pirang milik suaminya yang kini sedang memeluk lembut pinggang Sasuke. Sinar matahari pulau Santorini, Yunani sudah mulai meninggi.

Kehangatan yang mereka rasakan semakin sempurna dengan jeritan burung camar dan hantaman ombak pantai di tebing resort mereka menginap. Tersihir Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang semakin cantik semenjak ia menjadi istrinya. Kelopak matanya yang terpejam, bulu mata lebatnya yang melengkung, hidungnya yang bergesekan dengan hidungnya, bibirnya yang semakin merekah bergerak seiringan dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

Keduanya bergerakdengan luwes. Lembut dan pernuh perhitungan. Tubuh polos Sasuke yang terlentang di bawah tubuh besar Naruto terlihat berkilauan karena keringat yang tersiram cahaya matahari.

Suara erangan dan desahan yang menggoda semakin 'membakar' keduanya. Meski dengan keadaan dimana keduanya berada dalam puncak _,_ Naruto tetap memikirkan bayi dalam rahim Sasuke. Penuh cinta mereka melakukan dengan kasih sayang.

Genggaman lembut Naruto pada jemarinya. Menyalurkan perasaannya tentang betapa berarti dan berharganya Sasuke bagi kehidupan pria itu. Suara tertahan milik Sasuke yang menyebut nama Naruto. Suara berat Naruto yang mendesahkan nama istrinya. Semuanya jelas bagai kristal, mereka diciptakan untuk bersama. Saling memiliki.

Selama mereka bergerak bersama, dan selalu pas. Seolah masing-masing anggota tubuh mereka sudah satu paket. Jari-jari Naruto dengan lembut menelusuri tulang belakang Sasuke, membuatnya melengkung tak tahan. Memeluk tubuhnya semakin erat dan mempertahankan tempo _._

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman panas namun sarat akan rasa sayang. Melihat ekspresi di wajah jelita istrinya membuat Naruto semakin bangga akan sosok dirinya sendiri –yang seorang suami bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke meremas tangan Naruto.

"Aku cinta padamu."

Bisiknya.

Bagai ledakan kembang api, keduanya terengah dengan napas panas dan saling memandang penuh cinta. Masih melingkari tubuh Sasuke, Naruto mengecup bibir membengkak Sasuke. Napasnya memburu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Selamanya"

.

.

.

[Naruto & Sasuke's POV]

Setelah itu, kami kembali menyelami gelombang dominan hidup kami dibawah naungan kanopi kesempurnaan cinta milik kami.

 **END**

Ta-tam-tamatt :"[]

Gomeneeeeeee jell ngaret XD /dibanting/

Idky, kartu 3 nggak bisa buat login ffn, dan itu bikin jell frustrated tau u.u

Walhasil jell langsung beli perdana xl wkwkwk

But, jelly finally bisa publish ini ff yg nyaris terlupakan para readers, atau pun silent readers.

Arigatou ne, buat yg udah follow, fav, juga review kalian semangat jell.

Maaf jell nggak bisa bales reviewan kalian, bukannya gak mau… tapi jell bener2 gak sempet sayang :')

Yang jelas, jell selalu notis dan makasih banyak2 buat kalian yg rajin review dan juga pm jell…

Heheh jell sayang kalian semua :*** makasih yaa

Leave a review please :*


End file.
